Tangled
by R053Wood
Summary: Wu YiFan adalah seorang playboy, kehidupan sempurnanya jungkir balik saat Kim Junmyeon muncul kedalam dunianya, sampai akhirnya ia terserang flu...fakta sebenarnya adalah YiFan menolak mengakui kalau ia sudah jatuh cinta sekaligus patah hati karena Junmyeon. Akankah YiFan mendapatkan cinta Junmyeon? Krisho. GS.
1. Bab 1

**TANGLED**

**...**

**Main Cast:**

Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**...**

**Genre:**

Romance

**...**

**Rate:**

M

**...**

**Disclaimer:**

Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama

**...**

**...**

**1**

Apakah kalian melihat seorang pria yang belum mandi dan bercukur di atas sofa? Pria yang memakai kaus abu-abu dekil dan celana robek?

Ya, itulah tokoh utama kita, Wu YiFan.

Penampilan pria tinggi itu bisanya tidak seperti ini. Maksudnya, penampilannya saat ini benar-benar bukanlah dirinya.

Dalam keseharian, YiFan bisa berpakaian rapih, dengan dagu yang dicukur bersih, dan rambut _dirty blonde_ disisir ke belakang dengan cara yang menurut orang membuatnya terlihat berbahaya dan profesional. Jas yang ia kenakan adalah buatan tangan. Dan dia memakai sepatu yang harganya lebih mahal dari biaya sewa rumahmu. Fantastik, bukan?

Apartemennya? _Well_, tempat ia berada sekarang. Tirainya tertutup, dan seluruh perabotannya berpendar oleh pantulan warna kebiruan dari televisi. Meja serta lantainya berserakan botol bir, kotak _pizza_, dan wadah es krim yang kosong.

Sebenarnya apartemen YiFan tidak seperti sekarang ini. Apartemen yang biasa ia tinggali adalah bersih, ada seorang wanita yang datang bersih-bersih dua kali seminggu. Dan semua kenyamanan _modern_ ada didalamnya, segala mainan pria dewasa yang dapat kalian pikirkan: _surround sound, speaker satelit_, dan plasma layar lebar yang akan membuat setiap pria berlutut dan memohon lebih banyak lagi. Dekorasinya _modern _—banyak nuansa warna hitam dan _stainless steel_— dan siapa saja yang memasukinya akan tahu bahwa seorang pria tinggal di sana.

Jadi, seperti yang sudah dijelaskan —apa yang kalian lihat sekarang bukanlah Wu YiFan yang sebenarnya. Pria tampan itu sedang flu.

Influenza. Setidaknya YiFan cukup yakin terhadap apa yang sedang ia derita. Itulah kenapa YiFan bersembunyi di apartemennya selama tujuh hari terakhir. Dia juga mematikan telepon, kenapa? Karena dia hanya meninggalkan sofa untuk memakai kamar mandi atau membawa masuk makanan yang ia pesan dari petugas pengiriman.

Menurut kalian berapa lama flu dapat bertahan? Sepuluh hari? Sebulan? Pria tampan itu sudah merasakannya sejak seminggu yang lalu. _Alarm_ di samping tempat tidurnya berdering jam 05:00 pagi, seperti biasa. Tapi bukannya bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk pergi ke kantor yang mana YiFan adalah bintangnya, justru dengan teganya YiFan melemparkan jam itu ke seberang ruangan, hancur untuk selamanya.

YiFan berguling dan kembali tidur. Namun sedetik kemudian akhirnya ia menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari tempat tidur, baru beberapa langkah YiFan merasa tubuhnya lemah dan perutnya mual. Ia merasakan dadanya nyeri, serta kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Nah—flu, kan?

Dan itu membuat YiFan tidak dapat tidur lagi, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendekam di sini, di sofa kesayangannya. Terasa begitu nyaman sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini. Sepanjang minggu. Menonton film terbaik di plasma TV.

_Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy_ itu adalah film yang sedang ia putar sekarang. YiFan telah menontonnya tiga kali hari ini, tapi dia belum tertawa. Tidak sekalipun. Mungkin keempat kalinya akan berhasil?

Tak berapa lama pintu apartemennya mengeluarkan suara gedoran yang lumayan keras. _Terkutuk petugas penjaga pintu. Untuk apa dia kemari? Dia akan menyesal ketika mendapat tip Natal tahun ini, aku jamin_.

YiFan mengabaikan gedoran itu, meskipun muncul lagi. Dan lagi.

"Kris! Kris, aku tahu kau ada di dalam sana! Buka pintunya sialan!"

_Oh tidak._

Ini 'Si Menyebalkan'. Atau dikenal sebagai kakak YiFan, Luhan.

Ketika YiFan mengatakan kata 'menyebalkan' maksudnya dengan cara sesayang mungkin, ia bersumpah. Tapi begitulah Luhan. Menuntut, berpendirian keras, tak kenal lelah. YiFan merasa ingin membunuh si penjaga pintunya.

"Jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini, Kris, aku akan menelepon polisi untuk mendobraknya, Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan!"

_Paham kan apa maksudku?_

YiFan menggenggam bantal yang telah berada di atas pangkuannya sejak flu terjadi. Pria itu menekan wajahnya ke dalam bantal dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Baunya seperti vanili dan lavender. Segar, bersih dan membuat ketagihan.

"Kris! Kau dengar aku?"

YiFan menarik bantal ke atas kepalanya. Bukan karena baunya seperti... **dia**... tapi untuk menghalangi suara gedoran yang terus berlangsung di pintu apartemennya.

"Aku mengambil ponselku! Aku sedang menghubungi!" Suara Luhan merengek berisi peringatan, dan YiFan tahu _yeoja_ itu tidak main- main.

YiFan menghela napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa diri untuk bangkit dari sofa. Saat ini YiFan merasa jika berjalan ke pintu membutuhkan waktu, setiap langkah dari kakinya yang berat dan sakit merupakan upaya keras.

Flu terkutuk.

Akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang melelahkan –menurutnya- YiFan membuka pintu dan menguatkan diri menghadapi murka Si Menyebalkan. YiFan menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu, wanita itu tengah menggenggam iPhone terbaru ditelinganya dengan satu tangannya yang terawat sempurna. Rambut cokelat keemasannya ditarik kebelakang menjadi simpul sederhana namun elegan, dan tas hijau tua tergantung di bahunya, warna yang senada dengan roknya —segalanya tentang Luhan adalah kesepadanan.

Di belakangnya, tampak pria berwajah menyesal dalam setelan jas biru yang kusut, dia adalah sahabat serta rekan kerja YiFan, Park Chanyeol. _Aku memaafkanmu, Penjaga pintu. Pria Park inilah yang harus mati._

"Ya Tuhan!" Luhan berteriak ngeri. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

YiFan tidak menjawabnya. Dia tidak punya energi. Dia hanya meninggalkan pintu terbuka dan jatuh dengan wajah terlebih dulu di atas sofanya. Ini lembut dan hangat, tapi kukuh.

_Aku mencintaimu, sofa_— pernahkah YiFan bilang begitu? Yah, dia memberitahumu sekarang.

Meskipun matanya terbenam dalam bantal, YiFan merasakan Luhan dan Chanyeol berjalan perlahan ke dalam apartemen. YiFan membayangkan betapa terkejutnya wajah mereka melihat kondisi ini. Ia mengintip dari balik bantalnya dan melihat bahwa mata batinnya sangatlah tepat.

"Kris?" Luhan bertanya, tapi kali ini ada nada kekhawatiran yang menyelimuti satu suku kata pendeknya.

Lalu dia marah lagi. "Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol, kenapa kau tidak segera meneleponku? Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan ini terjadi?"

"Aku belum melihatnya, Lu!" Kata Chanyeol cepat. Lihat —dia juga takut pada Si Menyebalkan. "Aku datang setiap hari. Dia tidak mau membukakan pintu."

YiFan merasakan sofanya turun saat Luhan duduk di sampingnya. "Kris?" Katanya pelan. YiFan merasakan sebuah tangan bergerak lembut sepanjang belakang rambutnya. "Sayang?"

Suaranya begitu khawatir, Luhan mengingatkannya pada ibu mereka. Ketika YiFan masih anak-anak dan sakit di rumah, Ibunya akan datang ke kamarnya dengan membawa cokelat panas dan sup di atas nampan. Dia akan mencium keningnya untuk memeriksa apakah masih panas karena demam. Ibunya selalu membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Memori dan tindakan serupa yang dilakukan Luhan menyebabkan mata YiFan yang terpejam menjadi basah.

_Apakah aku sedang kacau atau apa?_

"Aku baik-baik saja, Luhan." Jawab YiFan, meskipun ia tidak yakin apakah Luhan mendengar suaranya atau tidak. Karena suara YiFan hilang terhalang oleh bantal beraroma manis. "Aku sedang flu." Lanjutnya.

Luhan memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Mengenaskan. Tangannya terayun mendekati sebuah kotak _pizza_ yang tergeletak di meja di depannya. Luhan membukanya dan ia mengerang saat bau keju dan sosis busuk menguar dari dalam wadahnya. "Bukan diet yang tepat bagi seseorang yang terkena flu, adikku."

YiFan merasakan sofanya kembali terangkat. Kemudian ia mendengar suara riuh dari botol bir dan sampah, dan YiFan tahu Luhan mulai membereskan kekacauan. YiFan bukanlah satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang terobsesi dengan kerapian.

"Oh, itu jelas salah!" Luhan menarik napas dengan tajam, dan, menilai dari bau yang bergabung dengan aroma _pizza_ busuk, dia baru saja membuka kontainer es krim berumur tiga hari yang tidak sekosong seperti yang YiFan kira.

"Kris." Luhan menggoyang bahu YiFan dengan lembut. Pria tampan itu menyerah dan duduk, lalu menggosok matanya yang kelelahan.

"Bicaralah padaku," Luhan memohon. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Saat YiFan melihat ekspresi galau dari kakak perempuannya yang menyebalkan, ia seakan terlempar ke masa dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu. Saat dia berusia enam tahun dan hamster-nya, Mr. Wuzzles, baru saja mati. Dan seperti hari itu, kebenaran yang menyakitkan mengoyak dari paru-parunya.

"Ini akhirnya terjadi."

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Apa yang telah kau harapkan padaku selama bertahun-tahun..." bisik YiFan sedangkan Luhan hanya diam menunggu YiFan menyelesaikan ucapannya. "... Aku jatuh cinta." Lanjutnya.

Perlahan YiFan mendongak menatap saudarinya, dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Luhan sedang tersenyum. Apa yang selama ini Luhan inginkan, akhirnya terjadi padanya. Luhan sudah lama sekali menikah dengan Xiumin, telah jatuh cinta dengan Xiumin jauh lebih lama lagi. Jadi Luhan tidak pernah setuju dengan cara hidup YiFan dan tidak sabar melihatnya memiliki hubungan tetap. Untuk menemukan seseorang yang akan merawatnya, seperti cara dia mengurus Xiumin dan bagaimana ibunya masih mengurus ayah mereka.

Tapi saat itu YiFan berkata padanya itu takkan pernah terjadi —itu bukan apa yang dia inginkan. Lagipula untuk apa kita membawa buku ke perpustakaan? Kenapa kita membawa pasir ke pantai? Dan kenapa membeli sapi ketika kalian memperoleh susu secara gratis?

_Apa kalian mulai melihat gambarannya di sini?_

YiFan masih melihat Luhan tersenyum. Namun entah sadar atau tidak dengan suara kecil yang bahkan tidak ia kenali, YiFan mengatakan, "Dia akan menikah dengan orang lain. Dia tidak... dia tidak menginginkanku, Lu."

Seketika simpati menyebar di wajah Luhan, seperti selai di atas roti. Dan kemudian tekad. Karena Luhan adalah tukang beres-beres. Dia bisa membuka saluran air yang tersumbat, menambal dinding yang berlubang, dan menghilangkan noda dari karpet manapun. YiFan sudah tahu apa yang sedang berputar di kepala saudara perempuannya saat ini: jika adiknya sedang kacau, dia akan segera meluruskan keadaannya lagi.

YiFan berharap dapat semudah itu. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir jika semua _Crazy Glue_ di dunia ini tidak akan mampu menyambungkan kepingan hatinya menjadi utuh lagi. Karena hatinya telah pecah menjadi keping-kepingan dengan ukuran mikro.

Apakah dia sudah mengatakan jika dia juga seorang yang puitis?

"Oke. Kita bisa memperbaiki ini, Kris. Pergilah mandi air panas yang lama. Aku akan membersihkan kekacauan ini. Kemudian, kita akan keluar. Kita bertiga." Luhan menatapnya serius.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar." _Apa dia tidak dengar tadi?_ "Aku sedang flu." Ucap YiFan jengkel.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kasih. "Kau perlu makanan panas yang enak. Kau membutuhkan mandi. Setelah itu kau akan merasa lebih baik."

Pertahanan YiFan memudar. Mungkin Luhan benar. Tuhan tahu apa yang telah ia lakukan selama tujuh hari terakhir ini tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Ia mengangkat bahu dan bangun untuk melakukan apa yang Luhan katakan. Seperti bocah empat tahun dengan _wooby_-nya, YiFan juga membawa bantal kesayangannya.

Dalam perjalanan ke kamar mandi, YiFan tidak bisa mencegah untuk berpikir bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Ia punya kehidupan yang baik sekali. Sebuah kehidupan yang sempurna. Dan kemudian semuanya berantakan.

Oh—kalian ingin tahu bagaimana? Kalian ingin mendengar kisah menyedihkan seorang Wu YiFan? Baiklah. Semuanya dimulai beberapa bulan yang lalu, pada malam Minggu yang normal.

_Well_, normal menurut YiFan.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

_**Empat bulan sebelumnya**_

"Persetan, ya. Bagus. Ya, seperti itu."

Lihat pria itu —Yang memakai jas hitam dan sangat tampan? Ya, pria yang sedang mendapatkan _blowjob_ dari si seksi berambut merah di kamar mandi? Itulah dia. Wu YiFan yang sesungguhnya. _MBF: Me Before Flu._

"Ya Tuhan, _baby_, aku akan keluar." YiFan mengerang dengan suara tertahan dan mata terpejam.

_Mari kita hentikan adegan ini sejenak. _

Bagi wanita di luar sana yang sedang membaca ini, izinkan aku memberi kalian suatu saran gratis: Pernahkah ada seorang pria yang baru saja kalian temui di sebuah klub memanggilmu _baby, sweetheart, angel_, atau panggilan sayang sejenisnya? Jangan salah mengartikan dengan berpikir bahwa dia begitu tertarik padamu, dia sudah memikirkan nama panggilan.

Itu karena dia tidak bisa atau tidak peduli untuk mengingat nama kalian yang sebenarnya.

Dan tidak ada wanita yang mau dipanggil dengan nama yang salah ketika dia berlutut memberiku _blowjob_ di toilet pria. Jadi, untuk amannya, YiFan memanggilnya _baby_. Nama aslinya? Apakah itu penting?

"Sial, _baby_, aku keluar."

Wanita itu melepaskan mulutnya dengan suara pop dan menangkap sperma dengan tangannya seperti pemain _football_ liga utama. Setelah itu, YiFan pergi ke wastafel untuk bersih-bersih dan menarik retsleting ke atas. Sedangkan si rambut merah menatapnya sambil tersenyum saat ia berkumur dengan sebotol _mouthwash_ untuk bepergian dari tasnya.

_Menawan_.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum?" Wanita itu bertanya, YiFan yakin jika wanita itu merasa suaranya terdengar seksi saat ini.

Tapi inilah fakta untuk kalian —sekali YiFan sudah selesai, maka selesai. YiFan bukan tipe orang yang naik _roller coaster_ yang sama dua kali. Setelah dirasa cukup, dan kemudian sensasi itu hilang, begitu pula ketertarikannya.

Tapi, ibunya membesarkannya menjadi seorang _gentleman_. "Tentu, sayang. Kau pergi mencari meja, aku akan membawakan kita sesuatu dari bar." Ucap YiFan. Bagaimanapun, si rambut merah telah berusaha dengan baik untuk mengisapnya sampai klimaks. Dia pantas mendapatkan minuman.

Setelah meninggalkan kamar mandi, wanita itu pergi mencari meja, sedangkan YiFan pergi menuju bar yang oh -begitu- ramai. Bukankah YiFan sudah memberitahu jika sekarang malam Minggu, kan? Dan tempat ini bernama REM.

Ini adalah klub terpopuler di Seoul. _Well_, setidaknya malam itu. Minggu depan akan menjadi klub yang biasa. Tapi lokasi bukan masalah. Polanya selalu sama. Setiap akhir pekan YiFan dan teman-temannya datang ke sini bersama-sama namun pergi secara terpisah —dan tidak pernah sendirian.

Jangan menatapnya seperti itu. Ia bukan orang jahat. Dia tidak berdusta, YiFan tidak memaksa wanita dengan kata berbunga-bunga tentang masa depan bersama dan cinta pada pandangan pertama. YiFan orang yang jujur dan terus terang. Dia mencari kesenangan —untuk satu malam— dan dia memberitahu mereka begitu. Itu lebih baik dibanding sembilan puluh persen pria lain di sini, percayalah. Dan sebagian besar wanita-wanita di sini mencari hal yang sama dengannya.

Oke, mungkin itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Tapi dia tidak bisa mencegah jika para wanita itu melihatnya, bercinta dengannya, dan tiba-tiba ingin memiliki anak darinya. Itu bukan masalahnya. Seperti yang ia katakan, YiFan memberitahu mereka apa adanya, memberi mereka kesenangan dan kemudian membayari mereka ongkos taksi.

_Terima kasih, selamat malam. Jangan telpon aku, karena aku sangat yakin tidak akan meneleponmu._

Setelah sedikit menunggu, akhirnya YiFan dapat menerobos kerumunan menuju bar, pria tampan itu memesan dua minuman pada si bartender. Sambil menunggu minumannya, YiFan meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk menonton tubuh menggeliat dan meliuk yang melebur satu sama lain di lantai dansa saat musik bergetar.

Dan kemudian YiFan melihat **dia**, lima meter dari tempatnya berdiri, menunggu dengan sabar tapi terlihat agak gelisah di antara lengan yang terangkat, uang melambai, dan sekawanan orang yang haus alkohol berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari si bartender.

Apa YiFan sudah mengatakan bahwa dia orang yang puitis? Yang benar adalah, dia tidak selalu seperti itu. Tidak sampai saat ini. Sosok yang tengah ia lihat itu luar biasa —seperti malaikat— jelita. Pilih satu kata, kata apapun. Intinya adalah, untuk sesaat, YiFan lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Rambutnya panjang, gelap dan berkilau bahkan dalam cahaya redup dari klub. Dia mengenakan gaun _backless_ warna merah —seksi tapi berkelas— yang menonjolkan setiap lekuk sempurna dari tubuhnya yang kencang. Mulutnya penuh dan menggairahkan, dengan bibir memohon untuk dilumat.

Dan matanya. Demi Tuhan! Matanya besar dan sangat gelap. YiFan membayangkan mata itu menatapnya saat ia memasukkan kejantanannya ke mulut kecilnya yang seksi. Organ yang sedang ia bicarakan segera menggeliat karena pikiran itu. _Aku harus mendapatkannya._

YiFan bergegas menuju kearahnya, memutuskan saat itu juga bahwa dia adalah wanita beruntung yang akan mendapat kesenangan menemaninya untuk sisa malam ini. Dan kesenangan apa yang ingin ia raih.

Tiba sesaat sebelum **dia** membuka mulut untuk memesan minuman, YiFan mendahuluinya, "Wanita ini akan memesan..."

YiFan menatap kearahnya untuk menduga apa yang akan dia minum. Ini adalah bakatnya. Beberapa orang adalah peminum bir, beberapa orang peminum _scotch_ dan soda, beberapa orang penggemar anggur yang tua, yang lain _brandy_ atau _champagne_ yang manis. Dan YiFan selalu bisa tahu siapa meminum apa —selalu. "... _Veramonte Merlot, 2003_."

Wanita itu menoleh kearah YiFan dengan alis terangkat, dan matanya menilai pria di sampingnya dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Kemudian raut wajahnya berubah mungkin ia memutuskan bahwa YiFan bukanlah pecundang. "Kau hebat."

YiFan tersenyum. "Aku lihat reputasiku mendahuluiku. Ya, memang. Dan kau cantik."

Wanita itu tersipu. Sebenarnya pipinya berubah jadi merah muda dan dia membuang muka. Masih adakah orang yang tersipu hari ini? Ini sangat menggemaskan.

"Jadi, bagaimana jika kita mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman...dan _private_? Jadi kita bisa mengenal lebih baik satu sama lain?"

Tanpa ragu, wanita itu berkata, "Aku di sini dengan teman-temanku. Kami sedang merayakan sesuatu. Aku biasanya tidak datang ke tempat seperti ini."

"Apa yang kalian rayakan?" tanya YiFan.

"Aku baru saja mendapatkan gelar MBA-ku dan memulai pekerjaan baru pada hari Senin."

"Benarkah? Sangat kebetulan. Aku sendiri bekerja di bidang keuangan. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar tentang perusahaanku? Wu, Kim & Park?". Oke, Itu adalah bank investasi paling terkenal di kota ini, jadi YiFan yakin wanita itu sepatutnya terkesan.

_Mari kita berhenti di sini lagi, boleh kan?_

Apakah kalian melihat mulut wanita cantik ini terbuka ketika YiFan mengatakan padanya di mana ia bekerja? Apakah kalian melihat matanya yang terbelalak? Seharusnya itu memberi pria Wu itu suatu petunjuk.

Tapi pada saat itu YiFan tidak memperhatikannya —ia terlalu sibuk memeriksa payudara wanita itu. Mereka sempurna, sebetulnya. Lebih kecil dari ukuran yang biasanya YiFan suka, tidak lebih dari setangkup. Tapi sejauh yang YiFan tahu, setangkup adalah yang kalian butuhkan.

Apakah kalian ingat bagaimana ekspresi terkejut wanita tadi? —itu akan masuk akal nantinya. Sekarang, kembali ke pembicaraan.

"Kita memiliki begitu banyak kesamaan," kata YiFan. "Kita berdua dalam bisnis yang sama, kita berdua suka anggur merah yang bagus...Kupikir kita berhutang pada diri kita sendiri untuk melihat kemana pembicaraan ini menuju malam ini."

**Dia** tertawa. Itu adalah suara ajaib.

Sekarang YiFan harus menjelaskan satu hal di sini. Dengan wanita lain, pada malam yang lain, YiFan pasti sudah berada di taksi sekarang, dengan tangan yang masuk ke gaun si wanita dan mulutnya yang membuat si wanita mengerang. Tidak diragukan lagi. Bagi YiFan, ini adalah usaha menuju kesana. Dan anehnya, ini cukup merangsang.

"_By the way_, aku Kris." YiFan mengulurkan tangannya. "Dan kau?"

Wanita itu mengangkat tangannya. "Bertunangan."

Tidak terpengaruh, YiFan memegang tangannya dan mencium buku jarinya, sedikit menyentuh dengan lidahnya. YiFan melihat jika wanita cantik yang enggan ini mencoba untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak gemetar, dan YiFan sangat tahu, meski kata-katanya bertentangan, YiFan sudah sukses memberikan pengaruh padanya.

Yah, YiFan bukan tipe orang yang benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang orang katakan. Yifan melihat cara mereka mengatakannya. Kalian dapat belajar banyak tentang seseorang jika kalian mau meluangkan waktu untuk memperhatikan cara mereka bergerak, bagaimana mata mereka beralih, tinggi rendahnya suara mereka.

Mata polosnya mungkin mengatakan tidak pada YiFan... tapi tubuhnya? Tubuhnya berteriak, _'Ya, ya, setubuhi aku di atas meja bar'_. Dalam rentang waktu tiga menit, wanita itu mengatakan padanya alasan dia ada di sini, apa pekerjaannya, dan yang terpenting wanita itu mengijinkannya untuk membelai tangannya. Itu bukanlah sikap seorang wanita yang tidak tertarik —itu adalah sikap seorang wanita yang 'tidak ingin tertarik'.

_Dan aku pasti bisa mengatasinya._

YiFan hampir saja mengomentari tentang cincin pertunangannya, berliannya sangat kecil, bahkan saat diamati dari dekat berliannya tidak dapat ditemukan. Tapi YiFan tak ingin menyinggung perasaannya. Wanita itu mengatakan dia baru saja lulus. YiFan punya teman yang harus menjalani sekolah bisnis, dan hutang untuk biaya kuliahnya dapat mencekik leher.

Satu cara telah gagal untuk mengajak wanita tersebut, namun bukan Wu YiFan jika ia harus menyerah begitu saja. Alhasil, YiFan berganti dengan taktik yang berbeda —kejujuran.

"Lebih baik lagi. Kau tidak biasa pergi ke tempat seperti ini? Aku tidak berkomitmen. Kita sangat cocok. Kita harus mengeksplorasi hubungan ini lebih jauh lagi, kan?" kata YiFan.

Wanita itu tertawa lagi, ia sedikit mengecilkan suara tawanya ketika minuman mereka tiba. Dan mengambil miliknya.

"Terima kasih untuk minumannya. Aku harus kembali ke teman-temanku sekarang. Senang bicara denganmu."

YiFan memberinya senyum nakal, tak bisa menahan diri. "_Baby_, jika kau membiarkanku membawamu pergi dari sini, aku akan memberikan arti baru pada kata _kesenangan._"

Wanita itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum, seolah-olah dia menghadapi seorang anak yang merajuk. Kemudian dia berkata dari balik bahunya saat ia berjalan pergi, "Selamat malam, Mr. Wu."

Seperti yang dijelaskan sebelumnya, biasanya YiFan adalah seorang pria yang jeli. Sherlock Holmes dan dia, mereka biasa berkumpul bersama. Tapi YiFan begitu terpesona oleh pantat indah wanita tersebut, hingga ia melewatkan petunjuk itu pada awalnya.

Apakah kalian memperhatikan? Apakah kalian menangkap detail kecil yang ia lewatkan?

Benar. Wanita itu memanggilnya "Mr. Wu " —dan YiFan belum pernah mengatakan pada wanita itu nama keluarganya! Ingat itu juga.

Untuk saat ini, YiFan membiarkan wanita misterius berambut hitam itu pergi. YiFan berniat untuk memberinya sedikit kelonggaran, kemudian memancingnya mendekat, dan menjerat dia sepenuhnya. YiFan berencana untuk mengejar dia sepanjang malam ini, kalau perlu.

_Brengsek! Dia sangat seksi._

Tapi kemudian si rambut merah —ya wanita yang di toilet pria— menemukannya. "Di sini kau rupanya! Kupikir aku kehilanganmu."

Si rambut merah menempelkan tubuhnya kesisi tubuh YiFan dan mengelus lengannya dengan cara intim. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke tempatku? Hanya di sudut jalan."

_Ah, terima kasih —tapi tidak_. Si rambut merah cepat menjadi memori yang memudar. Pandangan pria Wu itu tertuju pada prospek yang lebih baik dan menarik. YiFan baru akan mengatakan itu padanya ketika si rambut merah yang lain muncul di sampingnya.

"Ini adalah adikku, Krystal. Aku menceritakan padanya tentangmu. Dia pikir kita bertiga bisa... kau tahu... bersenang-senang."

YiFan mengalihkan tatapannya pada adik si rambut merah. Dan seketika itu juga, rencananya berubah. Iya, dia tahu... dia bilang dia tidak naik _roller coaster_ yang sama dua kali. Tapi jika _roller coaster_ kembar?

_Aku beritahu kalian, tak ada seorang pria pun yang akan melewatkan kesempatan itu._

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

Hai~

Saya kembali lagi dengan ff Krisho, namun kali ini saya membawa ff remake, bukan ff karya pribadi. :'(

Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Saya hanya merasa mungkin akan lebih menarik jika tokohnya saya ganti jadi Krisho. Maklum mereka otp saya, :D

Adakah yang sudah pernah baca novelnya atau me-remake novel ini dengan otp lain? Jika ya, saya akan segera menghapusnya.

Tebar cinta bareng Krisho... \^o^/

Mohon review-nya.. :D

Kamshahamnida.


	2. Bab 2

**TANGLED**

**...**

**Main Cast:**

Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**...**

**Genre:**

Romance

**...**

**Rate:**

M

**...**

**Disclaimer:**

Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Emma Case

**...**

**...**

**2**

Pernahkah YiFan mengatakan jika dia mencintai pekerjaannya? Jika diibaratkan perusahaannya adalah _Major League baseball_, maka YiFan adalah pemain terbaiknya. YiFan adalah seorang partner di salah satu bank investasi terkemuka di Seoul, yang mengkhususkan diri dalam bidang media dan teknologi. Ya, ya ayahnya dan kedua sahabat dekatnya yang mulai merintis perusahaan ini. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bekerja keras untuk memperoleh posisinya sekarang, karena dia melakukannya. Juga bukan berarti YiFan tidak makan, bernafas, dan tidur. YiFan berusaha untuk memperoleh reputasinya sekarang, dia melakukan bukan karena ayahnya.

Jika kalian bertanya, apa yang dilakukan seorang bankir investasi? _Well_, kalian tahu di film _Pretty Women_, ketika Richard Gere memberitahu Julia Roberts bahwa perusahaannya membeli perusahaan lain, dan menjualnya bagian demi bagian? Nah, YiFan lah orang yang membantu dia melakukan itu. YiFan menegosiasikan transaksi, menyusun kontrak, mengelola _due delegence_[1], rancangan perjanjian kredit, dan banyak hal lain yang dia yakin kalian tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

Sekarang mungkin kalian bertanya pada diri sendiri kenapa pria seperti YiFan mengutip film anak perempuan seperti _Pretty Women_? Jawabannya sederhana: saat tumbuh besar, setiap minggu ibunya mewajibkan mereka sekeluarga mengikuti "malam film keluarga" pada anak-anaknya yang masih kecil. Luhan bisa memilih film setiap minggunya. Dia terobsesi pada segala hal tentang Julia Roberts dan memaksa YiFan menerimanya, sekitar satu tahun. Bahkan karena terlalu sering menonton film tersebut YiFan bisa mengutip dialog film itu kata demi kata. Meskipun harus dia akui Richard Gere lumayan keren.

Sekarang kembali ke pekerjaannya.

Bagian terbaik tentang pekerjaan ini adalah perasaan mabuk yang YiFan rasakan ketika menutup kesepakatan, kesepakatan yang sangat bagus. Ini seperti mendapat _blackjack_ di kasino Vegas. Seperti dipilih oleh Jenna Jameson untuk bermain di film porno berikutnya.

Tidak ada —dan maksudnya tidak ada— yang lebih baik dari itu.

YiFan yang mencari pelanggan untuk kliennya, merekomendasikan langkah apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. YiFan tahu perusahaan mana yang sangat ingin dibeli dan perusahaan mana yang perlu pengambil alihan secara paksa. YiFan lah orang yang memiliki informasi dari dalam tentang mogul media yang siap melompat dari Namsan Tower karena dia terlalu banyak menghabiskan keuntungan perusahaan pada pelacur tingkat tinggi.

Kompetisi untuk mendapat klien sangat sengit. Kalian harus menarik perhatian mereka, membuat mereka menginginkanmu, membuat mereka percaya tidak ada orang lain yang dapat melakukan untuk mereka seperti yang bisa kalian lakukan. Ini agak mirip seperti melakukan hubungan seks. Tapi bukannya mendapatkan seorang gadis yang menarik pada penghujung hari, YiFan mendapatkan cek yang sangat besar, dia menghasilkan uang untuk dirinya sendiri dan juga untuk kliennya, banyak sekali.

Anak-anak dari para mitra ayahnya juga bekerja di sini, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Minseok. Ya Minseok atau YiFan biasa memanggilnya Xiumin hyung —suami Si Menyebalkan. Seperti para ayah mereka, mereka bertiga tumbuh besar bersama, masuk ke sekolah yang sama, dan sekarang bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Para orangtua menyerahkan pekerjaan yang sesungguhnya kepada mereka. Dan para orang tua itu memeriksa dari waktu ke waktu, untuk merasakan bahwa mereka masih menjalankan sesuatu, dan kemudian pergi menuju _Country club_ untuk bermain golf di sore hari.

Xiumin dan Chanyeol juga bagus pada pekerjaannya —jangan salah paham. Tapi YiFan lah bintangnya. Pria Wu itu lah jagoannya. Dia lah orang yang klien minta dan perusahaan yang tenggelam dalam ketakutan.

Mereka tahu itu dan begitu juga YiFan.

Baiklah cukup untuk membahas masalah pekerjaannya. Karena kita akan beralih membicarakan hal yang lain, yang mungkin akan membuat kalian lebih mengerti tentang kisahnya kemarin.

Senin pagi YiFan berada di kantornya jam sembilan, sama seperti biasa. Sekretarisnya —gadis cantik bermata besar— sudah ada di sana, siap dengan jadwalnya untuk hari ini, pesannya dari akhir pekan, dan secangkir kopi terbaik.

Tidak, YiFan belum pernah menidurinya.

Bukan berarti YiFan tidak senang melakukannya. Percayalah, jika dia tidak bekerja untuknya, YiFan akan memukul (merayu) dia lebih keras daripada Mohammad Ali.

Tapi YiFan punya aturan —standar, kalau menurut istilah kalian. Salah satunya adalah tidak main-main di sekitar kantor. YiFan tidak berhubungan asmara dengan rekan kerja, sebagai catatan dia tidak bercinta di tempat di mana dia bekerja. Belum lagi masalah pelecehan seksual akan muncul; ini bukan bisnis yang bagus. Tidak profesional.

Jadi, Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya gadis selain kerabat sedarah yang memiliki interaksi secara platonis dengan YiFan, dia juga satu-satunya anggota dari lawan jenis yang pernah YiFan anggap sebagai teman.

Mereka memilki hubungan kerja yang baik. Kyungsoo sungguh... mengagumkan.

Itu alasan lain YiFan tidak akan menidurinya bahkan jika Kyungsoo berbaring telentang di atas meja memohon padanya untuk melakukannya. Percaya atau tidak, seorang sekretaris yang bagus —yang sangat bagus— sulit ditemukan. Dan YiFan pernah punya beberapa sekretaris yang sangat bodoh. Dia pernah punya sekretaris yang berpikir mereka bisa sukses hanya dengan telentang, jika kalian tahu apa maksudnya.

Mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang ingin YiFan temui di sebuah bar pada malam Minggu —bukan tipe gadis yang ia inginkan untuk menjawab teleponnya di senin pagi.

Jadi sekarang kalian punya sedikit wawasan, kan? Mari kita kembali ke kisah perjalanan seorang Wu YiFan menuju neraka.

"Aku memindahkan jadwal makan siang dengan Mecha jam satu ke pertemuan jam empat," Kyungsoo berkata pada YiFan saat dia memberinya setumpuk pesan.

_Sial._

Mecha Communications adalah konglomerat media yang bernilai miliaran dolar. YiFan telah mengerjakan akuisisi mereka pada jaringan kabel berbahasa-Spanyol selama berbulan-bulan, dan CEO-nya, Radolpho Scucini, selalu lebih mudah menerima saat perut kenyang.

"Kenapa?" tanya YiFan

Kyungsoo memberi YiFan sebuah berkas. "Hari ini... makan siang di ruang konferensi. Ayahmu memperkenalkan rekan kerja baru. Kau tahu bagaimana ayahmu tentang urusan ini."

Ah! Jadi itu alasannya. Ayahnya. Ya, ayah YiFan mencintai perusahaan ini dan menganggap semua karyawan sebagai keluarga besarnya. Dia selalu mencari alasan untuk mengadakan acara pesta kantor, acara pesta ulang tahun, _baby shower_, makan siang _Thanksgiving_, prasmanan _President's Day_, makan malam tahun baru China... perlu YiFan lanjutkan?

Ayah YiFan mencintai karyawannya, dan mereka balas mencintainya. Pengabdian, kesetiaan, keluarga YiFan mendapatkannya secara melimpah. Itu bagian yang membuat mereka menjadi yang terbaik. Karena karyawan yang bekerja di sini hampir dipastikan akan menjual anak sulung mereka pada ayahnya.

Namun, ada hari —seperti sekarang ini, ketika YiFan butuh melayani klien— yang membuat perayaan ayahnya bisa menjadi sangat menjengkelkan. Tapi begitulah keadaannya.

Jadwal Senin pagi seorang Wu YiFan sangat penuh, jadi ia pergi menuju mejanya dan mulai bekerja. Setidaknya setengah pekerjaannya harus sudah selesai sebelum acara ayahnya. Kemudian, sebelum dia bisa berkedip, sudah pukul satu, dan dia menuju ke ruang konferensi. Ketika memasuki ruangan tersebut YiFan mengedarkan pandangannya di sekeliling, sesaat matanya melihat kepala berambut pirang terang yang melekat pada tubuh tinggi dan kekar. Itu pasti Kim Jongin. Jongin mulai bekerja di perusahaan ini enam tahun yang lalu, tahun yang sama dengan YiFan. Dia pria yang baik dan sering menjadi kawan berakhir pekan. Di sampingnya adalah Chanyeol, pria yang tingginya hampir menyamainya itu tengah asyik mengobrol sambil mengusap rambut coklat terangnya dengan tangannya yang besar.

YiFan mengambil makanan dari prasmanan dan bergabung dengan mereka saat Chanyeol menceritakan malam Minggunya.

"Kemudian gadis itu mengeluarkan borgol dan cambuk. Sebuah cambuk! Kukira aku akan kehilangan akal saat itu juga, aku bersumpah demi Tuhan. Maksudku... dia masuk ke suatu biara... sebenarnya belajar untuk menjadi biarawati!" ucap Chanyeol dengan mimik khasnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, orang pendiam selalu suka yang aneh-aneh," tambah Jongin dengan tertawa.

Chanyeol mengalihkan mata coklatnya pada Xiumin dan berkata, "Serius, bung. Kau harus keluar dengan kami, sekali saja, aku mohon."

YiFan menyeringai mendengar kalimat itu karena ia tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi.

"Maaf, pernahkah kau bertemu dengan istriku?" Xiumin bertanya, alisnya berkerut dengan kebingungan.

"Jangan menyebalkan," Jongin menyikutnya. "Katakan pada istrimu kau akan main kartu atau sesuatu yang lain, bersenang-senanglah sedikit."

Xiumin melepas kaca matanya dan menyeka lensa dengan serbet saat ia tampaknya mempertimbangkan ide itu.

"Benarrrr. Dan ketika istriku tahu... dan Luhan pasti akan tahu, aku jamin, dia akan menghidangkan bolaku di atas piring perak. Dengan saus colek mentega bawang putih di sampingnya dan anggur _Chianti_ yang enak."

Xiumin mengeluarkan suara menyeruput ala Hannibal Lecter, yang membuat YiFan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia bisa membayangkan bagaimana buasnya Luhan ketika memergoki suaminya bersama gadis lain.

"Disamping itu," Ia merenungkan dengan senang, memasang kembali kacamatanya dan meregangkan tangan di atas kepalanya.

"Di rumah aku punya _filet mignon_[2], kawan. Aku tidak tertarik pada _sloppy Joes_[3]."

"Dasar penakut," ejek Jongin. Chanyeol terbatuk, sementara Jongin menggeleng kearah kakak ipar YiFan dan kembali berkata, "Bahkan _filet_ yang enak akan membosankan kalau kau memakannya setiap hari, _hyung_."

"Tidak," Xiumin membela diri dengan penuh arti. "Jika kau memasaknya dengan cara yang berbeda setiap kalinya. Istriku tahu bagaimana membuat makananku tetap menarik."

YiFan mengangkat tangannya dan memohon, "Tolong. Harap berhenti di situ." Ada beberapa visualisasi yang tidak ingin ada dalam kepalanya. Sekalipun.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kris? Aku melihatmu pergi dengan gadis kembar itu. Apa rambut mereka asli berwarna merah?" Jongin bertanya pada YiFan.

YiFan merasakan senyum puas meregang atas bibirnya. Ternyata ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Baguslah itu bisa menambah panjang rekornya.

"Oh ya rambutnya asli." YiFan berkata santai.

"Jadi, apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" YiFan tahu Jongin sedang memancingnya, dan sepertinya pria berkulit tan itu sedang beruntung karena YiFan sedang berada dalam _mood_-nya kali ini.

"_Well_. Seperti yang kalian tahu, aktivitas sebagai tiga orang dewasa yang berada di sebuah kamar." Kemudian YiFan mulai mendeskripsikan malam Minggu liarnya secara jelas dan mendetil.

Oke mari kita berhenti sekarang karena sepertinya YiFan bisa melihat pandangan menghakimi di wajah kalian. Dan dia juga bisa mendengar ketidaksetujuan bernada tinggi dari kalian: 'Dasar brengsek. Dia berhubungan seks dengan seorang gadis—well, dalam hal ini dua gadis— dan sekarang dia menceritakan semua itu ke teman-temannya. Itu sangat tidak hormat.'

Pertama-tama, jika seorang gadis ingin dihormati oleh seorang Wu YiFan, dia perlu bersikap seperti seseorang yang layak dihormati. Kedua, YiFan tidak berusaha bersikap brengsek; YiFan hanya menjadi pria umumnya. Dan semua pria berbicara dengan teman-teman mereka tentang seks. Mari kita ulangi, kalau saja kalian melewatkannya:

**SEMUA PRIA BICARA PADA TEMAN-TEMANNYA TENTANG SEKS. **

Jika seorang pria memberitahumu dia tidak melakukannya? tinggalkan dia, karena dia telah membohongimu.

Dan satu lagi, YiFan juga pernah mendengar kakak perempuannya berbicara tentang itu bersama sejumlah temannya. Beberapa cerita yang keluar dari mulut mereka bisa saja membuat gadis tersipu. Jadi jangan bersikap seolah gadis tidak membicarakan tentang seks seperti halnya mereka kaum pria... karena YiFan tahu pasti mereka melakukannya.

Setelah menguraikan poin-poin terperinci akhir pekannya, pembicaraan di meja berganti ke _football_ dan efektivitas dari serangan Manning. Di kejauhan YiFan dapat mendengar suara ayahnya saat ia berdiri di depan ruangan, menjelaskan secara rinci prestasi besar dari rekan kerja mereka yang baru, yang _file_-nya tidak repot-repot ia buka pagi ini. _Bussines Management_ di Seoul _University_, pertama di kelasnya, magang pada Kredit Suisse...bla...bla...bla.

Obrolan memudar saat pikiran YiFan beralih ke bagian dari malam Minggunya yang tidak ia ceritakan pada teman-temannya: interaksi dengan salah satu dewi berambut hitam, tepatnya. YiFan masih bisa melihat dengan begitu jelas mata bulat gelap gadis itu di kepalanya. Bibir lezatnya, rambut bercahaya yang tidak mungkin selembut seperti kelihatannya.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bayangan gadis itu muncul di kepala YiFan, tanpa diminta, selama satu setengah hari terakhir. Sebenarnya, seperti setiap jam sebuah gambaran dari beberapa bagian gadis itu datang pada YiFan, dan ia mendapati dirinya membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu. Atau, lebih tepatnya, apa yang bisa terjadi jika ia tetap tinggal dan pergi mengikuti gadis misterius itu.

Ini aneh. YiFan bukan tipe pria yang akan mengenang orang asing yang ia temui selama petualangan akhir pekannya. Biasanya, mereka memudar dari pikiran saat ia pergi dari ranjang mereka. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang diri gadis itu. Mungkin karena dia menolaknya. Mungkin karena YiFan tidak tahu siapa namanya. Atau mungkin pantat indahnya yang kencang membuatnya ingin memegangnya dan takkan pernah membiarkannya pergi.

Saat bayangan yang ada dalam pikirannya mulai terfokus pada sosok itu, geliatan akrab mulai terjadi di organ bawahnya, jika kau tahu apa maksudnya. Secara mental YiFan memperingatkan dirinya sendiri. YiFan tidak pernah lagi mengalami ereksi spontan sejak berumur dua belas tahun. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Sepertinya pria bermarga Wu itu harus menelepon gadis seksi yang menyelipkan nomer teleponnya padanya di _coffe house_ pagi ini. Biasanya YiFan akan menunda aktivitas semacam itu untuk kegiatan akhir pekan, tapi rupanya kejantanannya ingin membuat perkecualian. Mungkin kalian berpikir dia kenapa tidak melakukan masturbasi saja? Hem... _big no... no..._ YiFan tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Apa enaknya orgasme dengan menggunakan tanganmu sendiri? YiFan masih cukup waras untuk lebih memilih mulut seksi seorang gadis.

Baiklah pembicaraan selesai.

Pada saat ini, YiFan telah sampai depan ruangan, dalam antrian untuk berjabat tangan seperti lazimnya menyambut semua karyawan baru. Saat YiFan mendekati ujung depan barisan, ayahnya melihat dan datang menyambut dengan tepukan sayang di punggungnya.

"Senang kau sudah datang, Kris. Gadis baru ini punya potensi yang sesungguhnya. Aku ingin kau secara pribadi membantu dan melindunginya, membantu dia memperoleh pengalaman untuk pertama kalinya. Kalau kau melakukan itu, nak, aku jamin dia akan menjadi sukses dan membuat kita semua bangga."

"Tentu, _daddy_. Tidak masalah."

Bagus. Seperti dia tidak punya pekerjaan sendiri untuk diurus. Sekarang YiFan harus menuntun seorang pemula saat dia berjalan di kegelapan dunia yang menakutkan dari korporat Korea. Sungguh sempurna.

_Terima kasih, daddy!_

Akhirnya tiba giliran YiFan untuk menjabat tangan gadis itu. Dia memunggunginya saat YiFan melangkah. YiFan menatap rambut lembut gelapnya yang diikat menjadi sanggul rendah, kecil, sosok tubuh mungilnya. Matanya menatap pada punggung gadis itu, saat ia berbicara dengan orang di depannya. Berdasarkan insting tatapan YiFan tertuju pada pantatnya dan... tunggu. Tunggu, tunggu sebentar.

_Aku pernah melihat pantat ini sebelumnya._

_Tidak mungkin._

Gadis itu berbalik.

_Tidak._

Senyum di wajahnya melebar saat matanya terhubung dengan YiFan. Mata cemerlang tak berujung yang telah YiFan impikan dan sekarang dia baru ingat. YiFan juga bisa melihat jika gadis di depannya ini sedikit terkejut, ingat hanya sedikit. Gadis itu mengangkat alis sebagai tanda mengenali dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Mr. Wu."

YiFan merasa mulutnya membuka dan menutup, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar. Kaget melihat **dia** lagi —di sini dari semua tempat— sesaat keterkejutan itu pasti telah membekukan bagian otaknya yang mengontrol kemampuan bicara. Ketika syaraf sinapsis mulai berfungsi lagi, YiFan mendengar ayahnya berkata,

"...Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon. Dia akan jadi orang sukses, nak. Dan dengan bantuanmu dia akan membawa kita bersamanya."

Kim Junmyeon.

Gadis di bar. Gadis yang ia biarkan pergi. Gadis yang mulutnya masih sangat YiFan inginkan untuk berada di sekitar kejantanannya. Bahkan YiFan pernah berfantasi bagaimana lidah merah muda itu menelusuri urat-urat di sekitar kenjantannya yang keras.

Dan dia bekerja disini. Di kantornya, di mana YiFan telah bersumpah untuk tidak pernah... sekalipun... berhubungan seks dengan rekan kerja. _Hell yeah!_ Haruskah ia melanggar sumpahnya sendiri? Karena entah bagaimana Yifan sangat –sangat ingin- gadis itu terlentang di meja kantornya. Menggodanya, bak bintang film porno papan atas yang sering ia tonton.

Yifan sedikit tersentak ketika tangan hangat lembut Junmyeon dengan sempurna meluncur di tangan YiFan.

Sial! Bagaimana rasanya jika tangan mungilnya itu membelai kejantanannya.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu dua pikiran secara bersama masuk ke dalam kepala YiFan.

Yang pertama: Tuhan telah membencinya. Yang kedua: YiFan telah menjadi pria yang sangat, sangat nakal hampir sepanjang hidupnya dan ini adalah balasannya. Dan kalian tahu kutipan yang sering orang katakan tentang pembalasan, kan?

Benar. Dia salah satu gadis yang sulit dihadapi.

* * *

**...**

* * *

YiFan percaya jika dia yang menentukan nasibnya sendiri. Kehendak. Kendali. Dia menentukan kemana jalan hidupnya. Dia yang memutuskan kegagalan dan kesuksesannya. Persetan dengan nasib. Takdir bisa enyah selamanya. Jika YiFan sangat menginginkan sesuatu, dia bisa mendapatkannya. Jika dia fokus, berkorban, tidak ada yang tidak bisa dia lakukan.

Jika kalian bertanya, apa maksud dari sikapnya? Kenapa YiFan terdengar seperti pembicara utama pada konvensi swadaya? Sebenarnya apa yang coba ia katakan?

Singkatnya: Wu YiFan sedang berusaha untuk mengendalikan kejantanannya. Tapi kejantanannya tidak dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Itulah yang telah YiFan katakan pada dirinya sendiri selama satu setengah jam terakhir.

Kau lihat seorang pria di sana, yang tengah duduk di mejanya? Yang sedang bergumam tak jelas seperti penderita skizofrenia kehabisan obat?

Benar. Itu adalah Wu YiFan yang hampir frustasi.

Dia sedang mengingatkan dirinya sendiri pada prinsip hidupnya, keyakinan suci yang membuat ia bisa sampai sejauh ini dalam hidup. Prinsip yang telah membuatnya sukses tak terbantahkan baik di ranjang maupun di kantor. Prinsip yang tidak pernah mengecewakan pria itu sebelumnya. Prinsip yang setengah mati ingin YiFan buang ke keluar jendela. Dan itu semua karena seorang gadis yang berkantor diseberang lorong.

Kim Junmyeon.

Bicara tentang masalah terkutuk ini.

Cara YiFan melihatnya, dia masih bisa meraih yang lebih tinggi. Secara teknis YiFan tidak bertemu Junmyeon di tempat kerja; YiFan bertemu dengannya di sebuah bar, itu berarti dia bisa melupakan label "rekan kerja" dan mempertahankan status "kencan yang tak terduga" seperti yang awalnya ditunjukkan pada Junmyeon.

Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapnya seperti itu? Apa kalian lupa jika YiFan seorang pengusaha; dan tugasnya adalah untuk menemukan celah. Dalam segala hal, termasuk menemukan celah agar ia bisa menghabiskan waktu yang indah –menurutnya- dengan Junmyeon.

Jadi, dalam teori setidaknya, YiFan bisa bercinta dengannya dan tidak merusak hukum alam pribadinya sendiri. Masalah dengan strategi itu, tentu saja adalah apa yang terjadi sesudahnya.

Lirikan kerinduan, mata penuh harapan, upaya yang menyedihkan untuk membuat dia cemburu. Pertemuan secara "kebetulan", pertanyaan tentang rencananya, terlihat santai berjalan melewati pintu kantornya. Yang semuanya pasti akan meningkat menjadi perilaku semi-penguntit yang meresahkan. Hah, YiFan sudah sangat hafal tentang konsekuensi itu.

Beberapa orang dapat mengatasi kencan satu malam. Yang lain tidak bisa. Dan YiFan pasti berada di ujung yang salah dari orang-orang yang tidak bisa.

Ini tidak menyenangkan.

Jadi, kalian paham, tidak peduli betapa parahnya YiFan ingin, tidak peduli betapa keras nafsu mencoba menguasainya. Itu bukan sesuatu yang ingin ia bawa ke tempat bisnis. Tempat sucinya, rumah keduanya.

Itu tidak akan terjadi. Titik.

Itu saja. Diskusi selesai.

Kasus ditutup.

Kim Junmyeon secara resmi dicoret dari daftar potensial YiFan. Dia terlarang. Tak tersentuh. Sama sekali takkan pernah. Tepat disebelah daftar mantan pacar teman-temannya, putri bos, dan sahabat baik kakaknya.

_Well_, sebetulnya kategori terakhir itu sedikit masuk wilayah abu-abu. Karena ketika YiFan berumur delapan belas tahun, sahabat Luhan, Zhang Yixing, menghabiskan musim panas di rumah mereka. Tuhan memberkatinya —gadis itu memiliki mulut seperti alat penghisap debu. Untungnya bagi YiFan. Si Menyebalkan tidak pernah tahu bahwa sahabatnya datang ke kamar YiFan pada jam dua malam. Jika sampai Luhan tahu, akan ada konsekuensi yang mengerikan —YiFan sedang membicarakan tentang siksa neraka— jika Luhan punya.

Omong-omong, sampai di mana kita?

Oh benar. Sudah dijelaskan jika YiFan telah mengambil keputusan yang tegas bahwa Kim Junmyeon adalah gadis yang sayangnya tidak akan pernah ia tiduri. Dan YiFan baik-baik saja dengan itu. Sungguh.

Dan pria Wu itu hampir saja percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sampai gadis itu muncul di pintunya.

_Ya Tuhan_.

Junmyeon memakai kacamata. Dengan jenis bingkai yang gelap. Versi perempuan dari Clark Kent. Kacamata itu akan terlihat culun dan tidak menarik untuk kebanyakan gadis. Tapi tidak untuk Junmyeon. Pada batang hidung kecilnya, ditambah bulu mata yang indah, dengan rambut yang di sanggul sedikit longgar, secara keseluruhan sangatlah seksi.

Saat Junmyeon mulai bicara, pikiran YiFan tiba-tiba penuh dengan segala macam fantasi guru seksi yang pernah ia alami. Mereka bermain dalam pikirannya tepat di sebelah pustakawati yang seakan terkekang secara seksual, tapi sebenarnya _nymphomania_ yang memakai pakaian kulit dan borgol.

Sementara semua fantasi liar ini terjadi di kepala YiFan, Junmyeon masih bicara.

_Apa sebenarnya yang dia katakan? _

YiFan memejamkan mata agar tidak menatap bibir berkilauan gadis itu. Sehingga ia benar-benar dapat memproses kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Junmyeon:

"...ayah bilang kau bisa membantuku dengan itu." Junmyeon berhenti dan menatap YiFan penuh harap.

"Maafkan aku, perhatianku terpecah. Kau ingin duduk dan bicara sekali lagi?" Tanya YiFan, suaranya tak pernah mengkhianati gairah yang ada dalam dirinya. Dan YiFan bersyukur atas itu.

Sekali lagi, untuk para gadis di luar sana —ini fakta untuk kalian: _Pria memikirkan hubungan seks pada otak mereka nyaris 24 jam sehari, 7 hari seminggu. Angka yang pasti adalah setiap 5,2 detik atau kurang lebih sekitar itu._

Intinya adalah, ketika kalian bertanya, "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk makan malam?" para pria berpikir tentang bercinta denganmu di meja dapur. Ketika kalian memberitahu mereka tentang film cengeng yang kalian tonton dengan pacar pekan lalu, mereka berpikir tentang film porno yang dilihat di tv kabel tadi malam. Ketika kalian menunjukkan kepada mereka tentang sepatu desainer yang dibeli di obral, para pria berpikir betapa menyenangkannya jika kaki itu berada di bahu mereka.

Sebenarnya ini adalah suatu kutukan.

Secara pribadi, YiFan menyalahkan Adam. Ada seorang pria yang berada dalam posisi sangat baik dalam hidupnya. Berjalan-jalan dengan telanjang, seorang gadis cantik yang memenuhi segala hasratnya. YiFan hanya berharap apel itu benar-benar lezat, karena Adam sungguh mengacaukannya untuk mereka, para pria. Sekarang mereka harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya. Atau dalam kasus YiFan, berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menginginkannya.

Junmyeon duduk di kursi di seberang meja YiFan, dan melipat kakinya. Demi Tuhan YiFan sedang berusaha untuk tidak terlihat semesum mungkin karena pemandangan di depannya.

_Jangan melihat kakinya, jangan melihat kakinya_- YiFan merapalkan kata-kata itu dalam hatinya seperti sebuah doa.

Tapi terlambat. Mata YiFan mengkhianati dirinya.

Pemuda Wu itu melihatnya. Kaki di depannya terlihat kencang, putih, dan halus seperti sutra. YiFan menjilat bibir dan memaksa matanya menatap wajah Junmyeon.

"Jadi," Junmyeon mulai lagi, "Aku telah menyusun portofolio pada sebuah perusahaan pemrograman, Genesis. Pernahkah kau mendengar tentang perusahaan itu?"

"Samar-samar." YiFan menjawab, pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kertas-kertas di mejanya untuk membendung aliran gambar tidak senonoh yang suaranya memanggil dari pikiran menyimpangnya.

Jika boleh jujur, YiFan adalah seorang yang sangat sangat nakal. Menurut kalian apakah Junmyeon akan menghukumnya jika ia mengatakan padanya betapa nakalnya ia?

Ok, ok, YiFan tahu dan sangat tahu. YiFan hanya tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Mereka membukukan laba sebelum pajak sebesar tiga juta dollar pada kuartal terakhir." Ucap Junmyeon.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Aku tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan, tapi itu menunjukkan mereka memiliki pijakan yang solid. Mereka masih kecil, tapi itu adalah bagian dari apa yang menjadikannya bagus. Para programernya muda dan lapar. Rumornya, mereka mempunyai ide-ide yang akan membuat Nintendo Wii terlihat lebih mirip Atari. Dan mereka punya otak untuk mewujudkannya. Apa yang tidak mereka miliki adalah modal."

Junmyeon berdiri dan bersandar di atas meja YiFan untuk memberikan sebuah berkas. Dalam hitungan detik YiFan diserang oleh aroma manis seperti bunga. Lezat, dan memikat —bukan seperti parfum yang nenek-nenek pakai yang praktis membuat kalian tersedak ketika berpapasan dengannya di kantor pos.

Jika saja YiFan lupa bahwa Junmyeon adalah gadis yang terlarang untuknya, YiFan sangat ingin merengkuh kepala gadis itu agar ia bisa menenggelamkan wajahnya ke rambut Junmyeon dan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

Tapi YiFan menolak dan lebih memilih untuk membuka berkas sebagai gantinya.

"Aku telah menunjukkan apa yang aku punya Mr. Wu... eh ayahmu, dia mengatakan padaku untuk menjelaskan ini padamu, dia pikir salah satu dari klienmu—"

"Alphacom." YiFan mengangguk.

"Benar, dia pikir Alphacom akan tertarik."

YiFan melihat pekerjaan yang Junmyeon lakukan sejauh ini. Ini bagus. Rinci dan informatif tapi terfokus. Perlahan-lahan, otaknya —yang ada diatas bahunya—mulai berpindah fokus. Jika ada satu topik yang memiliki harapan untuk mengeluarkannya dari pikiran tentang seks, itu adalah pekerjaan. Sesuatu yang bagus. YiFan pasti bisa mencium potensi di sini.

Ini tidak beraroma selezat Kim Junmyeon, tapi mendekati.

"Ini bagus Junmyeon, sangat bagus, aku pasti bisa menjual ini untuk Seanson. Dia adalah CEO Alphacom."

Mata Junmyeon sedikit menyipit. "Tapi, kau akan memasukkan aku ke dalam tim, kan?"

YiFan menyeringai. "Tentu saja, apa aku terlihat seperti tipe orang yang butuh mencuri proposal orang lain?"

Junmyeon memutar matanya dan tersenyum. Kali ini, YiFan tidak bisa berpaling.

"Tidak, tentu saja bukan Mr. Wu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengartikan... Itu hanya... kau tahu... hari pertama."

YiFan memberi isyarat pada Junmyeon untuk duduk kembali, dan dia menurut. "_Well_, aku akan mengatakan dari yang terlihat ini, kau menjalani hari pertama yang bagus. Dan, tolong, panggil saja Kris."

Junmyeon mengangguk. YiFan bersandar di kursinya menilai gadis di depannya. Matanya memeriksa seluruh tubuh Junmyeon dari ujung kepala sampai kaki dengan cara yang sama sekali tidak profesional. YiFan tahu itu. Tapi kelihatannya YiFan tidak peduli.

"Jadi... merayakan pekerjaan baru, ya?" YiFan bertanya mengacu pada komentarnya di REM hari Sabtu.

Junmyeon menggigit bibir, dan itu sukses membuat celana YiFan seketika mengetat saat miliknya menggeliat dan mengeras, lagi. Kalau ini terus berlangsung YiFan akan mengalami _blue balls_[4] ketika ia sampai di rumah.

"Ya. pekerjaan baru." Junmyeon mengangkat bahu kemudian mengatakan, "Aku menduga siapa kau, ketika kau menyebutkan siapa namamu dan nama perusahaanmu."

"Kau pernah dengar tentang aku?" YiFan bertanya, benar-benar penasaran.

"Tentu. Kupikir hanya ada sedikit orang di bidang ini yang belum membaca tentang si anak emas dari keluarga Wu, Kim and Park di _Busines Weekly_... atau _Seoul Times Page Six_ untuk urusan itu."

Kata-kata terakhirnya mengacu pada kolom gosip di halaman yang YiFan sering muncul.

"Jika satu-satunya alasan kau mengabaikanku karena aku bekerja di sini," ada jeda sejenak ketika YiFan berkata itu "Aku akan menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri di meja ayahku dalam satu jam." Lanjutnya.

Junmyeon tertawa, semburat warna merah muncul di sekitar pipinya dan kemudian gadis itu menjawab, "Tidak, itu bukan satu-satunya alasan." Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengingatkan YiFan tentang cincin pertunangan yang hampir tidak terlihat.

"Tapi, bukankah kau senang sekarang bahwa aku menolakmu? Maksudku, akan jadi lumayan canggung jika sesuatu terjadi diantara kita, bukankah begitu?" lanjutnya

"Pasti akan sepadan." Wajah YiFan benar-benar serius saat ia mengatakan pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengangkat alisnya dengan ragu. "Meskipun aku bekerja di bawahmu sekarang?"

Sekarang, ayolah —Junmyeon menjurus tepat ke arah sana, dan dia tahu itu. Bekerja _di bawahnya_? Bagaimana mungkin YiFan mengabaikan kata-kata itu?

Namun YiFan hanya mengangkat alis, dan Junmyeon menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa lagi.

Dengan senyum liar YiFan bertanya pada Junmyeon "Aku tidak membuatmu tidak nyaman, kan?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Tapi apakah kau memperlakukan semua karyawanmu dengan cara ini? Karena aku harus memberitahumu, kau membiarkan dirimu terbuka lebar untuk suatu gugatan."

YiFan tidak bisa mencegah senyum dari bibirnya. Junmyeon sangat mengejutkan. Tajam. Cepat. YiFan sampai harus berpikir sebelum ia berbicara dengannya. Dan YiFan suka itu.

_Aku menyukainya. _

"Tidak. Aku tidak memperlakukan semua karyawanku dengan cara ini. Belum pernah. Hanya satu, yang terus aku pikirkan sejak malam Minggu."

Ok, mungkin YiFan tidak memikirkan Junmyeon ketika _threesome_ dengan si rambut merah bersaudara. Tapi setidaknya sebagian benar.

"Kau tidak bisa diperbaiki," kata Junmyeon dengan cara yang memberitahu YiFan jika dia berpikir bahwa YiFan adalah sosok yang manis.

_Aku memiliki banyak hal, sayang. Manis bukanlah salah satunya._

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang kuinginkan, dan aku mengejarnya. Aku terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

Kalian tidak akan pernah mendengar sebuah pernyataan yang lebih benar tentang YiFan daripada itu. Tapi mari kita berhenti untuk sementara waktu di sini, OK? Jadi YiFan bisa memberi kalian gambaran lengkapnya.

Kalian tahu, ibu YiFan, Anne Wu, selalu menginginkan keluarga besar —lima, mungkin enam orang anak. Tapi Luhan enam tahun lebih tua dari YiFan. Enam tahun mungkin terlihat tidak terlalu jauh untuk kalian, tapi untuk ibunya itu adalah seumur hidup. Ceritanya, setelah melahirkan Luhan, ibunya tidak bisa hamil lagi —tapi itu bukan karena kurang berusaha. Melainkan karena "Infertilitas sekunder," mereka menyebutnya. Ketika Luhan berumur empat tahun, ibunya hampir menyerah pada harapan untuk mempunyai banyak anak.

Dan kemudian coba tebak? Dua tahun kemudian YiFan lahir.

Kejutan.

YiFan adalah bayi ajaib ibunya. Malaikat berharga yang berasal dari Tuhan. Harapan yang terkabul. Jawab atas doa-doanya. Dan dia bukan satu-satunya yang berpikir begitu. Ayah YiFan juga sangat senang, bersyukur memilki anak yang lain —anak laki-laki. Ini adalah fakta jika anak laki-laki adalah kebanggaan para ayah. Karena mereka berpikir jika mereka memiliki keturunan dari jenisnya. Dan Luhan —tahun-tahun sebelum menjadi si menyebalkan— senang sekali akhirnya mempunyai seorang adik laki-laki.

YiFan adalah apa yang keluarganya inginkan dan tunggu selama lima tahun. YiFan adalah pangeran kecil. YiFan tidak mungkin berbuat salah. Segala yang ia inginkan pasti terkabul. YiFan adalah yang paling tampan, yang paling cemerlang. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lebih ramah dan lebih manis daripada dia. YiFan dicintai melebihi kata-kata —dimanja dan juga dilayani.

Jadi, jika kalian menganggap YiFan sombong? Egois? Manja? Kalian mungkin benar. Tapi jangan marah padanya, ini bukan salahnya. YiFan adalah produk dari bagaimana ia dibesarkan.

Sekarang karena pembicaraan kita sudah keluar jalur —mari kembali ke kantor YiFan. Bagian berikut ini adalah penting.

"Dan kupikir kau seharusnya tahu, aku menginginkanmu, Junmyeon."

Lihat bagaimana pipi Junmyeon bersemu merah, dengan sedikit keterkejutan di wajahnya? Lihat juga bagimana wajah menggemaskan itu berubah menjadi serius, dan tatapannya bertemu dengan mata YiFan kemudian memandang ke bawah lantai?

_That's right_. YiFan telah mempengaruhinya. Dan Junmyeon juga menginginkan pria itu. Tapi gadis itu melawannya. YiFan bisa melihatnya dan ia yakin bisa mendapatkannya. YiFan bisa membawa Junmyeon tepat kearah yang sangat dia inginkan.

Pengetahuan ini membuat YiFan menahan erangan saat organ bawahnya bereaksi sekuat tenaga. YiFan ingin berjalan menghampiri Junmyeon dan menciumnya sampai dia tidak bisa berdiri. YiFan ingin menyelipkan lidahnya di antara bibir ranumnya sampai lututnya lunglai. YiFan ingin mengangkatnya. Melingkarkan kaki gadis itu dipinggangnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dan...

"Hai, Kris. Ada kemacetan lalu lintas di jalan _fifty third_. Jika kau ingin mengadakan pertemuan jam empat, kau harus segera pergi." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar dari telepon di mejanya.

_Terima kasih Kyungsoo, cara yang bagus untuk merusak suasana, sekretaris yang mengagumkan dan pemilihan waktu yang mengerikan._

Junmyeon bangkit dari kursinya, bahunya kaku, punggungnya lurus. Dia mendekat ke arah pintu dan menolak untuk menatap YiFan. "Jadi, terimakasih untuk waktumu Mr. Wu. Kau... ah... beritahu aku kapan kau menginginkanku."

YiFan mengangkat alisnya penuh arti oleh kata-kata Junmyeon. YiFan suka saat Junmyeon tersipu —dan YiFan lah orang yang melakukan ini padanya.

Masih menghindari kontak mata, Junmyeon menyeringai kecil. "Tentang Alphacom dan Genesis. Beritahu aku apa yang harus kulakukan... apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan... apa... oh, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

Sebelum gadis itu keluar dari pintu, suara YiFan menghentikannya. "Junmyeon?"

Gadis itu menoleh kearah YiFan, matanya penuh tanya.

YiFan menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri. "Panggil saja Kris."

Junmyeon tersenyum, memulihkan dirinya sendiri. Kepercayaan diri alaminya kembali ke dalam matanya. Kemudian matanya bertemu dengan tatapan YiFan. "Benar, Aku akan bertemu denganmu nanti, Kris,"

Setelah Junmyeon keluar dari pintu, YiFan berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Oh, ya. Ya, pasti."

Saat YiFan memeriksa tasnya sebelum pergi ke pertemuan, YiFan menyadari ketertarikan ini —tidak, itu bukan kata yang cukup kuat— kebutuhan yang ia miliki pada Junmyeon tidak akan hilang. YiFan bisa berusaha dan melawannya, tapi YiFan hanya seorang pria, demi Tuhan. Jika dibiarkan tak terselesaikan, hasratnya untuk Junmyeon bisa mengubah kantornya, tempat yang YiFan cintai, menjadi sebuah ruang penyiksaan dari frustasi seksual.

YiFan tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Jadi, YiFan punya tiga pilihan: Pertama, dia bisa keluar dari pekerjaannya. Kedua, YiFan bisa membuat Junmyeon keluar dari pekerjaannya. Atau ketiga, YiFan bisa membujuk Junmyeon untuk berbagi satu malam yang sangat menyenangkan dengannya. Dimana kedua belah pihak melampiaskan hasrat masing-masing —Persetan dengan konsekuensinya.

Tebak mana yang akan YiFan pilih?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

[1] due diligence: proses investigasi atau survei yang dilakukan oleh suatu pihak ke pihak lainnya sebelum proses penandatanganan kontrak/berlakunya kerjasama diantara semua pihak.

[2] filet mignon: nama sejenis steak.

[3] sloppy joes: sandwich yang terdiri dari daging giling, bawang, saus tomat atau kecap dan bumbu lainnya.

[4] Blue balls: istilah yang digunakan untuk rasa nyeri atau ketidaknyamanan di testis yang terjadi ketika seorang pria terangsang secara seksual tanpa ejakulasi.

Well, ini sangat panjang, karena saya menggabungkan 2 bab. Semoga ga capek ya bacanya. :D

Saya sangat berterima kasih pada: **akiko ichie****:: ****aif gii myeonnie****:: ****Alicia Juliet Wizards****:: ****KrisHo WonKyu****:: ****dhearagil****:: ****Duo Bubble-Kim316****:: ****dewo1804****:: Guest:: j12:: Emmasuho:: hae15:: KyuraCho:: Gigi onta:: anon:: LittleMyeon:: Raemyeon:: ****nam mingyu****:: ****park hanra****:: Krisho Hyemi.**

Yang sudah mereview ff ini. Dukungan kalian sangat berarti.

Oke, untuk yang bertanya siapa pengarang novel ini, kalian bisa baca di diclaimer ff ini. Mohon review-nya. \^o^/

Khamshamnida.


	3. Bab 3

**TANGLED**

**...**

**Main Cast:**

Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**...**

**Genre:**

Romance

**...**

**Rate:**

M

**...**

**Disclaimer:**

Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Emma Case

**...**

**...**

**3**

Setelah kedatangan Junmyeon di ruangannya, ternyata YiFan tidak terkena _blue balls_ seperti yang ia kira. Karena YiFan menemui wanita yang ia kenal di _coffee house_ malam itu. Wanita tersebut adalah seorang instruktur yoga.

Dan YiFan merasa puas.

Ayolah, jangan seperti itu. YiFan masih menginginkan Junmyeon, tidak di ragukan lagi. Tapi jangan berharap YiFan akan bersikap seperti biarawan sampai hal itu terjadi. Dalam hal ini yang tidak di pahami wanita adalah bahwa seorang pria bisa menginginkan seorang wanita tapi masih meniduri wanita yang lain. Bahkan, seorang pria bisa mencintai seorang wanita dan masih bisa meniduri sepuluh wanita lainnya. Begitulah kenyataannya.

Seks adalah sebuah pelepasan. Fisik semata. Itu saja. Setidaknya bagi pria seperti itu.

Mungkin kalian akan memahami sudut pandang YiFan jika ia menjelaskannya seperti ini: kalian menyikat gigi, kan? _Well_, misalkan pasta gigi favorit kalian adalah _Aquafresh_. Tapi di toko habis. Yang tersedia hanya _Colgate_. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Kalian akan menggunakan _Colgate_, kan? Kalian mungkin ingin menyikat gigi dengan _Aquafresh_, namun pada akhirnya kalian menggunakan apa yang kalian punya untuk membuat gigi tetap bersih seputih mutiara. Paham cara berpikir pemuda Wu itu?

Bagus.

Sekarang, kembali ke kisah duka dan penderitaan Wu YiFan.

...

YiFan tidak pernah merayu seorang wanita sebelumnya. Biasanya, dia hanya melihat, mengedipkan mata, tersenyum. Sebuah sapaan yang ramah, satu atau dua gelas minuman. Setelah itu satu-satunya pertukaran verbal yang terlibat hanyalah satu kata pendek seperti _lebih_ _keras, lagi, lebih rendah... _kalian pasti mengerti maksudnya.

Jadi, segala hal tentang percakapan dengan seorang wanita untuk mengajaknya ke ranjang merupakan konsep yang cukup baru bagi YiFan. Dan walaupun hal ini masih cukup baru untuknya, pria tampan itu tidak khawatir. Kenapa?

Karena YiFan beranggapan jika ia sedang bermain catur. Hei, YiFan ahli bermain catur! Danseperti yang kalian tahu catur adalah permainan strategi, perencanaan, berpikir dua langkah ke depan untuk langkah berikutnya. Mengarahkan lawanmu tepat di mana kalian menginginkannya.

Nah, begitu juga dengan kasus YiFan. Selama dua minggu setelah pertemuan hari pertama, berhubungan dengan Junmyeon, bagi YiFan persis seperti bermain catur. Beberapa kata sugestif, belaian biasa tapi menggoda. Dan segalanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

YiFan rasa semuanya akan memakan waktu satu minggu, maksimal dua minggu sampai ia dapat mengklaim harta diantara paha kenyal Junmyeon. Bahkan ia sudah dapat membayangkan bagaimana nanti hasilnya.

"Baiklah Kris Wu, mari kita susun rencana tentang Junmyeon," Pemuda tampan itu tampak sedikit berpikir kemudian berdecih, "Ck, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

YiFan meletakkan tangannya di depan mulut, dahinya tampak berkerut keras. Dan beberapa detik kemudian seringaian manis tercetak di bibirnya, sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

"Baiklah, ini terjadi di kantorku. Suatu malam ketika kami berdua bekerja lembur dan kami adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih di kantor. Sudah pasti dia merasa lelah dan kaku. Di saat itu aku akan menawarkan memijit lehernya. Dan dia akan mengizinkanku. Kemudian aku akan menunduk dan menciumnya, mulai dari bahunya, naik sampai lehernya, merasakan kulitnya dengan lidahku. Akhirnya, bibir kami akan bertemu. Dan itu akan menjadi panas serta membara. Dan dia akan melupakan semua alasan tentang kenapa kami tidak seharusnya, tempatnya bekerja kita bersama, tunangan bodohnya. Satu-satunya hal yang akan dia pikirkan adalah aku dan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua tangan ahliku padanya." YiFan terkekeh sendiri dengan rencananya.

"Ya Tuhan Kris Wu, kau memang yang paling cerdas." YiFan memuji dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian arah pandangannya ia alihkan ke sofa di depannya dan ia sedikit mengerang. Pasalnya sofa tersebut dari bahan _suede_, bukan kulit. Apakah _suede_ bisa bernoda? Semoga tidak. Karena YiFan berencana di sanalah ia akan melakukan rencannya, pada sofa terbengkalai yang menyedihkan itu.

Jadi, setelah dua minggu menyusun strategi itu dan berkhayal, YiFan yakin Kim Junmyeon akan menjadi kencan satu malamnya. YiFan tidak pernah menginginkan seseorang sebanyak ia menginginkan Junmyeon. YiFan juga belum pernah menunggu seorang wanita selama ia menunggu Junmyeon. Tapi yang penting baginya, keputusan akhir, kesimpulan yang pasti, bukan jika melainkan kapan.

Apakah kalian pernah mendengar istilah: kehidupan bisa berubah dalam sekejap mata? Ya, hal ini terjadi pada YiFan. Kejadian itu terjadi pada Senin sore, saat Tuan Wu memanggil YiFan ke kantornya.

"Duduklah, nak. Ada beberapa urusan yang ingin kubahas." Ujar Tuan Wu ketika melihat YiFan memasuki ruangannya. YiFan hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Tuan Wu sering memanggil YiFan di sini untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang dia belum siap untuk bagikan dengan seluruh staf, seperti halnya sekarang.

"Aku baru saja selesai bicara lewat telepon dengan Saul Anderson. Dia mencari diversifikasi. Dia akan datang ke kota ini bulan depan untuk berkeliling mencari ide." Ucap Tuan Wu.

Udah pasti Yifan tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan ayahnya. Saul Anderson adalah taipan media. Kaya raya, jenis pria yang membuat Rupert Murdoch terlihat seperti seorang buruh kasar. Dan YiFan merasa iri padanya.

"Bulan depan? Oke, aku bisa mengerjakannya. Tidak ada masalah." Ucap YiFan antusias. Ia merasakan kegembiraan memompa di pembuluh darahnya. Pasti beginilah yang hiu rasakan setelah seseorang membuang seember daging cincang ke dalam air. Keriuhan.

"Kris..." Tuan Wu menyela dan YiFan tidak mendengarnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan ide-ide yang berputar di pikirannya.

"Apa dia memberi petunjuk tentang apa yang dia cari? Maksudku ada banyak kemungkinan bukan?" Ucap YiFan masih antusias tanpa melihat ekspresi ayahnya.

"Nak..." Tuan Wu mencoba menyela lagi.

Namun YiFan terus mengoceh, "Stasiun tv kabel adalah mesin penghasil uang. Media sosial ada di toilet sekarang, jadi kita bisa mengambil beberapa penawaran yang nyata. Produksi film selalu menjadi taruhan yang aman, dan itu akan mengurangi biaya tambahan ketika mereka memutar ulang pada jaringannya sendiri."

Tuan Wu menghela nafas melihat putranya yang masih terus mengoceh. "Kris. Aku ingin memberikan klien itu pada Kim Junmyeon."

Tunggu sebentar! Tadi ayahnya berbicara apa? Kim Junmyeon?

"Apa?" YiFan sedikit berteriak. Ia menatap tak percaya pada ayahnya.

"Dia bagus, Kris. Aku beranggapan jika dia sangat bagus."

"Tapi dia di sini baru dua minggu!" YiFan masih berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit keras, tidak peduli jika orang di depannya ini adalah ayah sekaligus atasannya.

Kalian tahu kan jika anjing adalah binatang teritorial? Itulah sebabnya kenapa di taman mereka tampaknya tidak pernah kehabisan pasokan urin, mereka bersikeras berhenti setiap empat detik untuk mendistribusikannya di area sekitar. Itu karena mereka percaya itu adalah taman mereka. Dan mereka ingin anjing-anjing lain mengetahuinya, supaya tahu bahwa mereka yang pertama ada disana. Ini adalah cara non verbal yang artinya sama dengan, "Pergi dari sini dan cari tamanmu sendiri."

Begitu juga laki-laki.

Bukan berarti YiFan akan kencing di sekitar mejanya atau apapun, tapi perusahaan ini adalah miliknya. YiFan sudah membina klien-klien ini sejak perusahaan mereka masih kecil. YiFan memandang perusahaan itu seperti seorang ayah yang bangga melihat anaknya tumbuh menjadi konglomerat yang kokoh. YiFan menjamu mereka dengan minuman dan makanan mewah, YiFan telah menghabiskan jam demi jam, bertahun-tahun tanpa tidur nyenyak. Tugasnya adalah bukan hanya apa yang ia lakukan. Dan YiFan akan sangat tidak rela jika Kim Junmyeon berjalan ke sini dan mengambilnya dari YiFan.

Tidak peduli seberapa bagusnya pantat wanita itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Junmyeon memang baru dua minggu di sini. Dan apa kau melihatnya beberapa hal yang dia hasilnya selama dua minggu ini? Dia adalah yang pertama datang dan terakhir meninggalkan kantor, setiap hari. Dia segar dan berpikir di luar kebiasaan. Dia mengembangkan beberapa investasi yang paling inovatif yang pernah aku lihat. Naluriku mengatakan untuk memberinya kesempatan dan melihat apa yang akan dia lakukan." Tuan Wu berkata dengan sangat mantap.

Tunggu. Apa ini gejala awal untuk penyakit pikun pada orang tua?

"Dia akan meraba-raba, itulah yang akan dia lakukan!" Teriak YiFan. Tapi dia tahu dari pengalaman bahwa bersikap dramatis tidak berpengaruh apapun pada ayahnya, jadi yang ia lakukan adalah memijit hidungnya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri.

Setelah merasa lebih tenang, YiFan menghela nafas dan berkata, "Baiklah _Dad_, aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Tapi Saul Anderson bukanlah klien yang kau berikan kepada seseorang hanya untuk mengetahui apakah dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya. Dia adalah klien yang kau berikan kepada orang terbaik dan tercerdas. Seseorang yang kau tahu bisa membawa sampai ke zona akhir. Dan itu adalah aku. Wu YiFan. Kris Wu. Putra kebanggaanmu sendiri." Tunjuk YiFan pada dirinya sendiri. Namun YiFan bertanya-tanya saat ekspresi ketidakpastian menyelimuti wajah ayahnya.

Tuan Wu terus terdiam, dan YiFan merasa perutnya menggeliat dengan cemas. Ini bukan karena YiFan memiliki _Daddy complex_ atau semacamnya, tapi sejujurnya YiFan sangat menikmati kebanggaan ayahnya saat ia melihat kinerja YiFan di kantor. Yifan adalah tangan kanan ayahnya. YiFan adalah orang yang dapat mengatasi masalah ayahnya. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul dua kurang lima menit, YiFan sangat yakin ia satu-satunya orang yang akan mendapat kepercayaan dari Steven Wu.

Atau setidaknya dulu ia merasa begitu.

YiFan terbiasa mendapatkan kepercayaan penuh ayahnya. Dan fakta bahwa kepercayaan ayahnya sepertinya goyah adalah... sungguh menyakitkan.

"Begini saja." Tuan Wu mendesah. "Kita punya waktu satu bulan. Datanglah dengan sebuah presentasi. Junmyeon juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Siapapun yang bisa membuatku terkesan akan segera bekerja pada Anderson."

Ya Tuhan! Seharusnya YiFan benar-benar merasa tersinggung saat ini. Apa yang ayahnya minta sama saja mengatakan kepada seorang pemenang Oscar bahwa dia harus mengikuti audisi untuk menjadi pemain figuran. Tapi YiFan tidak membantah. Ia terlalu sibuk merencanakan langkah selanjutnya.

Sekarang kalian mengerti tentang maksud 'istilah kehidupan' itu, kan?

Baiklah, dengan disebutnya nama Junmyeon dalam proyek besar ayahnya, kini secara resmi status Kim Junmyeon telah berubah dari seorang wanita yang tidak sabar ingin YiFan ajak dansa secara mesum menjadi seseorang yang tidak sabar ingin YiFan remukkan di bawah sepatunya.

Lawannya. Saingannya. Musuhnya.

Itu memang bukan salah Junmyeon. Dan YiFan tahu itu. Tapi jika sekarang kalian bertanya apakah YiFan peduli?

Jawabannya, tidak! Tidak sedikitpun!

* * *

...

* * *

Dalam mode siap tempur, YiFan kembali ke markas yang juga dikenal sebagai kantornya. YiFan segera menemui Kyungsoo serta memberi gadis bermata bulat itu beberapa perintah untuk bekerja disisa sore harinya. Ketika hari menunjukkan pukul enam sore, YiFan meminta Kyungsoo memanggil Junmyeon untuk datang ke kantornya.

Selalu memanfaatkan keuntungan sebagai tuan rumah. Bermain di kandang sendiri. Ingat itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi YiFan untuk menunggu Junmyeon. Gadis itu memasuki ruangannya dan langsung duduk sebelum YiFan mempersilahkannya, ekspresinya tak terbaca.

"Ada apa, Kris?" tanya Junmyeon langsung. Gadis itu sedang dalam kondisi tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

YiFan memperhatkan sosok Junmyeon. Rambutnya terurai. Membingkai wajahnya dalam tirai panjang yang mengkilap. Untuk sesaat, YiFan membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika rambut itu menggelitik dadanya. Menyebar di pahanya.

Namun YiFan segera menggelengkan kepala. _Fokus, YiFan, fokus_.

Tapi seberapapun kuatnya YiFan menepis pikiran tersebut ia masih tetap tidak bisa, matanya masih memperhatikan Junmyeon. Gadis itu mengenakan setelan burgundy gelap dengan sepatu yang cocok. _Sangat cantik_.

Junmyeon suka memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Mungkin karena dia mungil, tambahan tinggi yang diberikan oleh sepatunya membuat Junmyeon merasa lebih percaya diri di kantor.

Dan para pria menyukai wanita yang memakai sepatu hak tinggi. Mereka mengasosiasikan para wanita dengan segala jenis posisi seksual yang fantastis. Jika kalian ingin seorang pria memperhatikanmu, kalian tidak akan salah kalau memakai sepatu stiletto mengkilap setinggi empat inchi, YiFan bersumpah.

Saat mata YiFan berkeliaran pada tubuh Junmyeon dari ujung kepala sampai kaki, satu masalah, sebut saja begitu, muncul. Meskipun pikiran YiFan mengakui jika Kim Junmyeon sekarang saingannya, ternyata kejantanannya masih belum mengerti. Dan jika dilihat dari reaksinya, kejantanannya masih ingin membuat pertemanan pada gadis itu. Ya Tuhan.

Jadi, YiFan membayangkan jika sosok di depannya ini adalah Chanyeol yang sedang memakai pakaian wanita. Mungkin saja ia cantik, tapi membayangkan Chanyeol menggodanya dengan seduktif membuat YiFan bergidik ngeri. Dan triknya berhasil. Semua masalah di bawah sana teratasi.

"Saul Anderson akan datang ke kota ini bulan depan," Kata YiFan akhirnya.

Junmyeon mengangkat alis. "Saul Anderson? benarkah?"

"Benar." YiFan berkata dengan serius. _Tidak ada lagi kesenangan untuk Kim Junmyeon_. Batinnya.

"Ayahku ingin kau menyusun contoh presentasi. Sebuah praktek, seolah kau benar-benar akan mendapatkan klien. Dia pikir itu akan menjadi latihan yang bagus untukmu." Yifan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Oke, mungkin perkataan YiFan tadi sedikit berbeda dengan apa yang di sampaikan oleh ayahnya. Dan dia tahu itu. Kalian pasti berpikir jika YiFan seorang bajingan. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan kesempatan yang adil untuk gadis itu. _Well_, lupakanlah. Ingat! Ini adalah bisnis. Dan dalam bisnis seperti halnya perang segalanya adil. Serta ingat juga jika Junmyeon adalah saingannya sekarang.

YiFan masih menatap sosok di depannya. Pemuda itu mengira jika Junmyeon akan bersemangat dan berterima kasih padanya karena hal ini. Tapi perkiraan YiFan meleset, reaksi gadis itu bukan salah satu dari keduanya.

Junmyeon menekan bibirnya menjadi satu garis ketat, dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi serius. "Praktek, hah?"

"Benar sekali. Ini bukan urusan besar, jadi kau jangan terlalu khawatir. Berikan saja suatu proposal untuknya. Secara hipotesis." Ucap YiFan santai.

Junmyeon melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. "Sungguh menarik, Kris. Mengingat ayahmu baru saja mengatakan padaku jika ia belum memutuskan siapa yang mendapatkan Anderson, klien itu akan jatuh kepadamu atau aku, tergantung siapa yang dapat menyusun strategi yang lebih mengesankan. Dan menurutku cara Presdir Wu menjelaskan, kedengarannya seperti urusan yang sangat besar." Ucap Junmyeon tanpa ekspresi sedangkan YiFan salah tingkah seperti seorang anak yang tertangkap basah membaca majalah porno oleh ayahnya.

"Jadi, kita bermain sedikit kotor, ya?" Junmyeon bertanya, matanya menyipit dengan curiga.

Yifan kembali menguasai dirinya lalu berdehem. "Jangan terburu-buru, _sweetheart_. Anderson akan jadi milikku. Ayahku hanya melemparkan tulang padamu."

"Tulang?" ucap Junmyeon keras.

"Ya, sejujurnya dia merasa terbebani olehmu. Ayahku menerimamu hanya karena dia ingin melihat bagaimana cara kerja seseorang yang lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Dia berpikir ini akan membuatnya lepas dari gangguanmu untuk sementara waktu."

Inilah prinsip seorang Wu YiFan, selalu menyerang terlebih dulu, ingat itu. Tim mana yang mencetak skor lebih dulu? Mereka hampir dipastikan menjadi tim pemenang. Cari tahu kalau kalian tidak percaya pada pemuda itu.

Ya, seperti yang kalian lihat sekarang Yifan mencoba mengguncang kepercayaan diri gadis itu, pemuda itu sedang berusaha membuat Junmyeon keluar dari persaingan. Karena seperti halnya saat YiFan tumbuh dewasa, ia tidak pernah berbagi mainannya. Dan sekarang dia juga tidak berencana berbagi kliennya.

Tanyakan pada setiap anak yang berumur empat tahun, berbagi itu menyebalkan.

Namun ternyata Junmyeon tidak gentar dengan perkataan YiFan barusan, justru gadis itu membalasnya dengan nada sangat mematikan, setajam golok.

"Kalau kita akan bekerja sama, Kris, kurasa kita harus meluruskan beberapa hal. Aku bukanlah _sweetheart_-mu. Namaku Junmyeon, Kim Junmyeon. Camkan itu. Dan aku bukan orang yang suka menjilat. Aku tidak harus melakukannya. Pekerjaanku bicara dengan sendirinya. Kecerdasanku, tekadku, itu yang membuat ayahmu memperhatikanku. Dan jelas dia mengira kau agak kurang dalam bidang itu karena dia mempertimbangkanku untuk Anderson."

Oh. Tentu saja dia menyerang dengan sengit untuk memastikan kemenangan, benar, kan?

"Dan aku tahu wanita mungkin akan saling berebut untuk mendapat perhatian dan senyum menawanmu," Junmyeon melanjutkan, "...tapi, itu tidak akan terjadi padaku. Aku tidak berencana untuk menjadi salah satu dari para penggemarmu atau takik pada tiang ranjangmu, jadi kau bisa memberikan rayuanmu, senyummu dan omong kosongmu untuk orang lain."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Junmyeon berdiri dan melangkah ke meja YiFan. Tangannya bertumpu di tepi meja lalu membungkuk. Hei, kalian tahu saat ini YiFan duduk sedikit tegak, dan bahkan YiFan bisa melihat tepat di bawah blus Junmyeon, dia sangat suka titik itu pada wanita. Lembah diantara—

_Hentikan!_

Secara mental, Yifan menampar diri sendiri, dan Junmyeon melanjutkan.

"Kau terbiasa menjadi nomor satu di sini, terbiasa menjadi anak kesayangan ayahmu. _Well_, ada pemain baru di kota ini. Hadapilah. Aku telah bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, dan aku berencana untuk membangun reputasiku sendiri, kau tidak suka berbagi ketenaran? Sayang sekali. Kau bisa juga berbagi ruang untukku, atau aku akan menginjakmu jika kau menghalangi jalanku. Apapun yang terjadi, aku jamin aku akan ada di sana."

Junmyeon berbalik untuk pergi tapi kemudian dia menoleh kearah YiFan yang tengah takjub dengan kemarahan gadis itu, bibir gadis itu melengkung membentuk senyum manis sekali. "Oh, dan aku ingin berkata semoga beruntung dengan Anderson, tapi aku tidak mau repot-repot. Semua keberuntungan di Korea tidak akan membantumu. Saul Anderson adalah milikku..._sweetheart_."

Setelah mengatakannya, Junmyeon berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kantor YiFan, melewati Chanyeol dan Jongin, yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan mulut ternganga.

"_Oh Shit!_" Kata Chanyeol.

"Ok. Apakah ada orang yang terangsang sekarang?" Jongin bertanya, "Serius bung, aku mengalami ereksi sekarang karena..." dia menunjuk Junmyeon yang baru saja berlalu. "tadi sangat panas."

Itu memang panas. Kim Junmyeon adalah seorang wanita cantik. Tapi ketika dia marah. Dia spektakuler.

Tak berapa lama Xiumin berjalan masuk ke ruangan Yifan dengan membawa secangkir kopi di tangannya. Melihat ekspresi di wajah mereka, dia bertanya, "Apa? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Chanyeol dengan senang hati menjelaskannya pada Xiumin, "Kris kehilangan sentuhannya. Dia baru saja diomeli habis-habisan. Oleh seorang gadis."

Xiumin mengangguk muram dan berkata, "Selamat datang di duniaku, _my bro_."

YiFan mengabaikan tiga pengacau itu. Perhatiannya masih terfokus pada tantangan yang baru saja Junmyeon berikan. Testosteron terpompa melalui tubuhnya meminta kemenangan. Tidak saja menang, tapi menang telak. Tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan kecuali menang KO tanpa perlawanan.

* * *

...

* * *

Dan dimulailah Olimpiade investasi perbankan. Sebenarnya YiFan ingin mengatakan ini adalah kontes dewasa antara dua rekan profesional dan sangat cerdas. Hei, percayalah dia ingin mengatakan ini penuh persahabatan.

Yifan ingin menga...tapi dia tidak ingin. Karena kalian tahu dia pasti bohong.

Ingat komentar ayah Yifan? Komentar bahwa Junmyeon menjadi orang yang pertama datang ke kantor dan orang terakhir yang pergi? Komentar itu menempel dalam pikiran Yifan sepanjang malam.

Mendapatkan kontrak dari Anderson bukan hanya tentang melakukan presentasi terbaik, menemukan ide-ide terbaik. Itulah yang mungkin dipikirkan Junmyeon, tapi Yifan lebih tahu. Toh, pria itu adalah ayahnya; mereka memiliki DNA yang sama. Ini juga tentang penghargaan. Siapa yang lebih berdedikasi. Siapa yang akan mendapatkannya. Dan YiFan bertekad untuk menunjukkan pada ayahnya bahwa dia adalah "orangnya".

Jadi, hari berikutnya YiFan datang satu jam lebih awal. Selanjutnya saat Junmyeon tiba, Yifan tidak mendongak dari mejanya, tapi YiFan merasakannya saat ia berjalan melewati pintunya.

Apa kalian lihat ekspresi wajahnya? Tepat sekali, wajah Junmyeon berubah cemberut saat menyadari bahwa dia adalah orang kedua yang datang ke kantor. Bahkan langkahnya sedikit terhenti saat ia melihat Yifan. Hei, jangan lupakan tatapan keras di matanya?

Cih, memang hanya dia saja yang bisa datang pagi? Yifan juga bisa melakukannya. Tapi ternyata YiFan bukan satu-satunya orang yang melakukannya dengan sangat serius. Karena pada hari Rabu, YiFan datang pada waktu yang sama dan ia melihat Junmyeon sedang mengetik di mejanya. Dia mendongak ketika melihat YiFan. Gadis itu tersenyum riang. Dan melambai.

_Oh no!_

Hari berikutnya lagi, YiFan datang setengah jam lebih awal...dan seterusnya. Apa kalian bisa melihat polanya di sini? Saat Jumat berikutnya datang, YiFan mendapati dirinya berjalan ke depan gedung jam setengah lima pagi.

Setengah-lima-pagi!

Sekarang masih gelap. Dan saat ia sampai ke pintu gedung, tebak siapa yang ia lihat di depannya, datang pada waktu yang sama?

Junmyeon.

YiFan mendesis dan ia bisa melihat jika Junmyeon juga melakukannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berdiri di depan gedung, saling beradu pandang, mencengkeram kafein berisi cappuccino double-mocha ekstra besar di tangan mereka.

Kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada salah satu film koboi lama. Di mana dua orang berjalan menyusuri jalanan kosong di siang bolong untuk saling baku tembak. Jika kalian mendengarkan dengan cermat, mungkin kalian bisa mendengar panggilan kesepian burung pemakan bangkai sebagai latarnya.

Seperti mendapat aba-aba, secara bersamaan, Junmyeon dan YiFan menjatuhkan minuman mereka dan lari bergegas ke arah pintu. Di lobi, Junmyeon menekan tombol _lift_ dengan mati-matian sementara YiFan menuju tangga. Pemuda itu menganggap dirinya begitu jenius, dia pikir dia bisa melangkah tiga undakan sekaligus. Hei, jangan salah tingginya hampir 187 cm dan kakinya panjang. Jadi, hampir tidak ada masalah untuk menaiki tangga. Dan satu-satunya masalah adalah kantornya berada di lantai empat puluh!

Idiot.

Setelah sepuluh menit melakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenaganya, akhirnya YiFan melihat tulisan lantai 40 pada dinding, nafasnya terengah-engah dan keringat membajiri seluruh tubuhnya. Ini seperti berlari mengelilingi lapangan bola sebanyak 20 kali. Ia merasa kakinya ingin putus dari badannya. Ketika YiFan akhirnya mencapai lantai tempat mereka bekerja, pemuda itu melihat Junmyeon sedang santai bersandar di pintu kantornya, mantelnya sudah ditanggalkan lengkap dengan segelas air di tangan. Gadis itu menawarkannya pada YiFan diiringi dengan senyum mempesonanya.

Dan itu sukses membuat YiFan ingin mencium dan mencekiknya pada saat yang bersamaan. YiFan tidak pernah suka sadomasokisme. Tapi dia mulai melihat manfaatnya.

"Di sini kau rupanya. Sepertinya kau bisa menggunakan ini, Kris." Junmyeon memberi YiFan gelasnya dan pergi dengan langkah yang dibuat-buat. "Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Benar.

Tentu, YiFan akan melakukannya.

Karena sejauh ini sudah mulai bagus.

* * *

...

* * *

YiFan tahu dalam melakukan suatu pekerjaan dengan baik, diperlukan buku, banyak buku. Buku hukum, kitab undang-undang, dan peraturan yang terkait dalam pekerjaan yang dilakukan adalah rinci dan sering berubah.

Dan ini adalah keuntungan bagi YiFan, perusahaannya memiliki koleksi paling lengkap dari bahan referensi yang bersangkutan di kota ini. _Well_, kecuali mungkin perpustakaan kota. Tapi apa kalian sudah melihat tempat itu? Perpustakaan kota seperti sebuah kastil. Dibutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk mencari tahu di mana sesuatu seharusnya berada, dan ketika kalian mengetahuinya, kemungkinan besar sedang keluar. Perpustakaan pribadi di perusahaan YiFan jauh lebih nyaman.

Saat itu adalah Selasa sore, YiFan berada di mejanya sedang mengerjakan salah satu referensi tersebut ketika ia mendapat kehormatan atas hadirnya seseorang.

Ya. Kim Junmyeon yang cantik. Dia terlihat sangat lezat hari ini.

Junmyeon menatap pria di depannya dan berkata ragu-ragu. "Hei, Kris? Aku sedang mencari _Technical Analysis of the Financial Markets_, dan itu tidak ada di perpustakaan. Apa kau kebetulan meminjamnya?" Junmyeon menggigit bibir dengan cara yang menggemaskan setiap kali dia gugup.

Buku yang di maksud Junmyeon sebenarnya tergeletak tepat di meja YiFan. Dan pemuda itu hampir selesai membacanya. Ia bisa saja menjadi orang yang lebih baik, lebih berjiwa besar, dan memberikan buku itu pada Junmyeon.

Tapi kalian pasti berpikir bahwa YiFan tidak akan melakukannya, kan? Benar sekali.

"Ya, memang aku meminjamnya," ucap YiFan tanpa menatap Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Oh, bagus. Menurutmu kapan kau akan menyelesaikannya?"

YiFan menatap ke langit-langit, seolah sedang berpikir keras. "Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak yakin. Mungkin empat...atau mungkin lima...minggu."

"Minggu?" Junmyeon bertanya dan menatap tak percaya ke arah YiFan.

Apa kalian lihat jika wajah cantik Junmyeon berubah kesal?

Oke, mungkin pada akhirnya YiFan memang menginginkan berhubungan seks dengan Junmyeon, dengan catatan setelah seluruh urusan dengan Anderson selesai. Lalu kenapa YiFan tidak mencoba bersikap sedikit lebih baik pada Junmyeon sekarang?

Hei, apa kalian lupa jika urusan dengan Anderson belum selesai. Dan seperti yang telah YiFan katakan sebelumnya kawan, ini adalah perang. Pemuda Wu itu sedang membicarakan tentang siap siaga perang, lepas sarung tangan, perang yang menyatakan aku-akan-merobohkanmu-meski-kau seorang-wanita.

Begini, kalian tidak akan memberikan peluru kepada penembak jitu yang membidikkan senjatanya ke dahimu, kan?

Ditambah, Junmyeon sangat cantik ketika dia marah dan YiFan tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk melihat dia marah lagi, hanya untuk kesenangannya sendiri. YiFan mengamati gadis itu dari atas sampai ke bawah penuh apresiasi ketika dirinya bicara, sebelum akhirnya ia memberi gadis itu senyum khas kekanak-kanakannya yang hampir semua wanita tidak akan berdaya menghadapinya.

Junmyeon, tentu saja, bukan salah satu dari wanita-wanita itu. Sungguh menakjubkan.

"_Well_, kukira jika kau memintanya dengan baik...dan memijit bahuku saat kau mengatakannya...Aku mungkin akan terbujuk untuk memberikannya padamu sekarang."

Kenyataannya adalah, YiFan tidak akan pernah menuntut apapun yang menyerupai dengan kenikmatan seksual sebagai imbalan untuk sesuatu yang terkait dengan pekerjaan. YiFan dapat berarti banyak hal. Yang pasti dia bukanlah seorang bajingan oportunis yang mengambil keuntungan dari orang lain.

Tapi komentar terakhirnya pasti dapat ditafsirkan sebagai pelecehan seksual. Dan bagaimana jika Junmyeon mengatakan kepada ayahnya tentang apa yang ia ucapkan pada gadis mungil itu? Demi Tuhan, ayahnya akan memecatnya lebih cepat dari yang ia pikirkan. Lengkap dengan omelan gratis sebagai tambahan.

Saat ini YiFan berada dalam situasi yang sangat serius. Namun, meskipun ada kemungkinan, dia yakin 99,9 persen bahwa Junmyeon tidak akan melaporkannya. Dia terlalu mirip dengan YiFan. Gadis itu ingin menang. Dia ingin mengalahkan YiFan. Dan dia ingin melakukan semuanya sendirian.

Di sisi lain Junmyeon bertolak pinggang dan membuka mulutnya untuk mengumpat Pemuda Wu itu, dan YiFan menduga mungkin Junmyeon akan mengatakan, ke lubang tubuh bagian mana ia bisa memasukkan buku itu. Membayangkan hal itu membuat YiFan bersandar sambil tersenyum geli, penuh semangat mengantisipasi ledakan...yang tentunya tidak pernah datang.

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menutup mulutnya, dan berkata, "Kau tahu? Sudahlah."

Dan dengan itu, Junmyeon berjalan keluar pintu.

_Huh?!_

Sedikit antiklimaks, kan? YiFan pikir juga begitu.

_Tunggu saja._

Beberapa jam kemudian, YiFan pergi ke perpustakaan mencari buku referensi yang sangat besar berjudul _Commercial and Investment Banking and the International Credit and Capital Markets_. Kalian tahu semua novel Harry Potter akan masuk ke dalam satu bab buku ini. Dan YiFan harus segera meminjamnya.

Setibanya di perpustakaan YiFan mengamati susunan untuk mencari dimana buku itu seharusnya berada, dan yang ia dapatkan buku itu sudah tidak ada. Oh! Orang lain pasti sedang meminjamnya.

Kemudian YiFan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku yang jauh lebih kecil, tapi sama pentingnya, yang berjudul _Investment Management Regulation, Seventh Edition_. Dan yeah! Buku itu juga hilang.

_Apa-apaan ini?!_

Tidak mungkin dua buku penting itu hilang secara bersamaan, kan? Karena YiFan tidak percaya pada kebetulan. Dengan segera pemuda tampan itu naik _lift_ kembali ke lantai empat puluh. YiFan sengaja berjalan melewati kantor Junmyeon, sekedar memastikan apakah dugaannya benar. Dan ketika ia sampai di sana, pintu kantor gadis itu terbuka namun YiFan tidak seketika melihat Junmyeon.

Kalian tahu kenapa? Itu karena tumpuk buku di sekeliling mejanya, tersusun rapi seperti pencakar langit yang tinggi. Sekitar tiga lusin ia rasa.

Untuk sesaat, YiFan membeku, mulutnya terbuka dengan mata terbelalak karena syok. Kemudian, dengan konyolnya, YiFan bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa Junmyeon membawa semuanya ke sini? Oh Ayolah, YiFan menduga jika berat Junmyeon tidak lebih dari seratus sepuluh pon. Dan dia membawa sendiri buku-buku yang beratnya ratusan pon itu? Tidak mungkin!

Tidak lama kemudian rambut hitam mengkilap Junmyeon muncul dari bawah. Lalu gadis itu tersenyum. Persis seperti kucing yang mulutnya penuh dengan burung. Dan YiFan benci kucing! Karena menurut YiFan mereka terlihat agak jahat. Mereka hanya menunggumu untuk terlelap sehingga mereka dapat menutupimu dengan bulu atau kencing di telingamu.

"Hai, Kris. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu?" Tanya Junmyeon dengan keramahan yang palsu. Jari-jarinya mengetuk dengan ritmis pada dua _hardcover_ raksasa. "Kau tahu...bantuan? Saran? Atau arah menuju ke perpustakaan umum mungkin?" lanjutnya.

YiFan menahan jawabannya. Dan mengerutkan kening menatap Junmyeon. "Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Oh. Oke, itu bagus. Itu artinya aku tidak perlu membuang waktuku, kau tahu kan...buku-buku ini...sedang menanti untuk aku baca. _Bye-bye_." Dan dengan itu, Junmyeon menghilang kembali di balik segunung literatur.

Kim J—dua.

Wu Fan—nol.

* * *

...

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, keadaan jadi semakin parah. Baik Junmyeon maupun YiFan tenggelam ke posisi terendah dalam sabotase profesional. Meskipun tidak sampai benar-benar mengembara ke wilayah ilegal. Tapi itu sangat dekat.

Sebenarnya ini agak memalukan untuk diceritakan, suatu hari ketika YiFan datang ke kantor ia mendapati semua kabel hilang dari komputernya. Tidak diragukan lagi itu ulah Junmyeon, YiFan sangat yakin akan hal itu. Ya, walaupun itu tidak memberikan kerusakan jangka panjang, tapi YiFan harus menunggu selama satu setengah jam sampai petugas IT muncul dan menyambungkannya kembali.

_Kim Junmyeon, lihat saja apa yang bisa aku lakukan_.

Dan keesokan harinya, ketika Junmyeon datang ke kantornya. Gadis itu mendapati bahwa "seseorang" telah menukar semua label pada _disk_ dan _file_. Dan Junmyeon bisa menduga siapa seseorang itu. Untung baginya, semua _file_ tidak ada yang terhapus. Tapi Junmyeon harus melihat satu demi satu jika dia ingin menemukan dokumen yang dia butuhkan.

Sabotase mereka tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Beberapa hari setelah insiden komputer, pada rapat staf, YiFan secara "tidak sengaja" menumpahkan segelas air pada beberapa informasi yang telah Junmyeon susun untuk ayahnya. Pekerjaan yang mungkin membutuhkan waktu lima jam atau lebih untuk menyusunnya menjadi satu.

"Ups. Maaf," kata YiFan. Terlihat jelas tidak ada penyesalan di wajah pemuda itu, melainkan justru seringaian kemenangan muncul di bibirnya. Junmyeon menatap tajam ke arah YiFan, kemudian beralih pandang ke Tuan Wu yang sedikit terlihat kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa, Presdir Wu, Saya memiliki salinan lain di kantor." Junmyeon mencoba meyakinkan Tuan Wu. Kemudian gadis itu memohon diri untuk mengambil salinan informasi tersebut.

_Sial, bagaimana bisa ia sesiaga itu?_

YiFan masih ingat ketika guru sekolahnya mengatakan jika apa yang kita petik adalah hasil dari apa yang kita tanam. Dan peribahasa ini berlaku padanya sekarang. Setelah insiden penyiraman 'tidak sengaja' yang dilakukan oleh YiFan, tepatnya sekitar pertengahan rapat Junmyeon membalasnya.

Gadis itu menendang YiFan! Tepat di tulang keringnya, di bawah meja.

"Hmph," YiFan mengerang, dan tangannya mengepal secara refleks.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kris?" Tanya Tuan Wu.

YiFan hanya bisa mengangguk dan memekik, "Ada sesuatu di tenggorokanku." Dan dia mulai batuk dengan dramatis.

Demi Tuhan ini terasa sakit, bahkan sangat sakit. Tapi YiFan tidak akan menangis dan melapor pada ayahnya, melainkan mencari alibi lain untuk menyembunyikan tindak kriminal Junmyeon. Lihatlah, dia begitu baik hati, bukan?

Apa kalian pernah ditendang di tulang kering dengan hak sepatu runcing sepanjang empat inci? Oke, mungkin bagi seorang pria, hanya ada satu daerah yang lebih menyakitkan untuk ditendang. Dan itu adalah tempat yang tidak berani YiFan sebut namanya.

Setelah denyutan rasa sakit di kakinya sedikit berkurang, YiFan menyembunyikan tangannya di balik beberapa kertas dokumen sementara Tuan Wu bicara. Tanpa diketahui Tuan Wu, YiFan mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Junmyeon. Yeah, Itu memang tidak dewasa, ia tahu, tapi rupanya mereka berdua sekarang sudah bertingkah layaknya anak TK, jadi YiFan rasa itu tidak apa-apa.

Sedangkan Junmyeon mencibir kearah YiFan. Lalu dia berucap tanpa suara, _jangan mimpi_.

Dan itu sukses membuat YiFan tidak bisa membalasnya.

* * *

...

* * *

Saat ini mereka berada dalam tahap akhir perlombaan. Sebulan pertarungan hidup mati telah berlalu, dan besok adalah tenggat waktu yang diberikan Tuan Wu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan Junmyeon serta Yifan adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di dalam gedung ini.

Sejujurnya YiFan sudah punya fantasi ini ratusan kali. Bekerja lembur dengan Kim Junmyeon. Meskipun, harus ia katakan, itu tidak termasuk tentang mereka berada di kantor masing-masing, saling melotot dari seberang lorong, disertai sesekali gerakan tangan yang tidak senonoh.

YiFan melirik dan melihat Junmyeon sedang meninjau grafik miliknya. YiFan mencibir. Apa yang Junmyeon pikirkan? Apakah ini Jaman Batu? Masihkah ada orang yang memakai papan poster jaman sekarang? YiFan yakin Anderson pasti jadi miliknya.

YiFan baru saja memberikan sentuhan akhir pada presentasi _PowerPoint_ yang mengesankan miliknya ketika Chanyeol berjalan masuk kedalam kantornya. YiFan sempat melirik pemuda Park itu. Dia memakai celana jins lengkap dengan jaket kulit andalannya. YiFan menduga pemuda itu ingin mengajaknya pergi ke bar. Tak peduli bahwa ini adalah malam Kamis, tapi begitulah Chanyeol. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, YiFan juga begitu.

Chanyeol menatap YiFan dengan lama, tanpa mengatakan apapun. Lalu ia duduk di tepi meja YiFan dan berkata, "Sobat, sudahlah lakukan saja."

"Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?" Tanya YiFan, jari-jarinya tidak pernah berhenti di atas _keyboard_.

"Apa kau mengamati dirimu sendiri belakangan ini? Jangan tersinggung, tapi kau terlihat mengerikan. Kau hanya perlu berjalan kesana dan menyelesaikannya." Chanyeol menunjuk ruangan Junmyeon dengan dagunya.

"Chanyeol, apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" tanya YiFan, ia mulai merasa jengkel dengan pembicaraan Chanyeol yang menurutnya berbelit-belit.

"Apa kau pernah menonton film _War of the Roses_? Apa kau ingin berakhir seperti itu?"

"Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan. Aku tak punya waktu untuk ini sekarang." Ucap YiFan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya ke atas sebagai tanda putus asa. "Baik. Aku sudah mencoba. Ketika kita mendapati kalian berdua di lobi di bawah lampu gantung yang jatuh, aku akan memberitahu ibumu bahwa aku sudah berusaha."

YiFan berhenti mengetik. "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau dan Junmyeon. Sudah jelas kau punya perasaan tertentu terhadapnya."

YiFan melirik kantornya ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan namanya. Junmyeon tidak mendongak. "Ya, aku punya 'perasaan tertentu' untuknya. Rasa benci yang hebat padanya. Kita tidak bisa mentolerir satu sama lain. Dia gadis yang sulit ditangani. Aku tidak akan menidurinya."

Oke, itu mungkin tidak benar. Karena pada kenyataannya YiFan sangat ingin meniduri Junmyeon. Meskipun YiFan tidak akan menyukainya.

Oke, oke, mungkin itu juga tidak tepat. Karena YiFan mulai tertarik pada Junmyeon. Ingat hanya tertarik bukan menyukai.

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya lalu duduk di kursi di seberang meja YiFan. YiFan bisa merasakan jika Chanyeol tengah menatapnya lagi lalu pemuda itu mendesah.

"Lee Sungjong." Ucap Chanyeol. YiFan mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap kosong kearah pemuda itu.

_Siapa?_

"Lee Sungjong," kata Chanyeol, lalu menjelaskan, "Kelas tiga."

Gambaran seorang gadis kecil yang berkuncir dengan rambut berwarna cokelat muda dan kacamata tebal melintas dalam benak YiFan.

YiFan mengangguk. "Oh. Apa hubungannya dengan gadis itu?"

"Dia adalah gadis pertama yang pernah kucintai."

Tunggu. Apa?

"Bukankah kau dulu biasa memanggilnya Sungjong si Bau?" YiFan menatap Chanyeol bingung.

"Ya." Chanyeol mengangguk dengan serius. "Ya, aku memanggilnya begitu. Dan aku mencintainya."

YiFan masih bingung.

"Bukankah kau membuat seluruh anak kelas tiga memanggilnya Sungjong si Bau?" selidik YiFan.

Chanyeol mengangguk lagi dan berusaha terdengar bijak ketika ia berkata, "Cinta membuatmu melakukan beberapa hal yang konyol."

YiFan rasa begitu, karena...

"Bukankah dia harus pulang lebih awal dua kali seminggu untuk pergi ke terapis karena kau terlalu banyak mengejek dia?" cecar YiFan.

Chanyeol tampak merenungkan ini sejenak. "Ya, itu benar. Kau tahu, ada garis tipis antara cinta dan benci, Kris."

"Dan bukankah Lee Sungjong pindah sekolah akhir tahun itu karena—"

"Dengar, intinya, adalah aku menyukai gadis itu. Mencintainya. Kupikir dia mengagumkan. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatasi perasaan itu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan cara yang tepat." Potong Chanyeol. YiFan memandangnya dengan ekspresi heran pasalnya pemuda itu tidak biasanya bersentuhan dengan sisi femininnya.

"Jadi kau sebaliknya malah mengganggunya, kan?" YiFan bertanya.

"Sayangnya, ya." Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Dan ini ada hubungannya antara Junmyeon dan aku karena...?" YiFan tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Ia memandang Chanyeol, pemuda di depannya terdiam tanpa ekspresi dan kemudian memberi YiFan...tatapan itu. Sedikit gelengan kepala, meringis kekecewaan dan sedih. Tatapan yang Chanyeol berikan pada YiFan lebih buruk dari rasa bersalah seorang ibu, YiFan bersumpah.

Chanyeol berdiri menghampiri YiFan, menepuk lengan pemuda itu, dan berkata, "Kau orang yang cerdas, YiFan. Kau akan memahaminya." Dan bersamaan dengan itu, dia pergi.

Ya, ya, YiFan tahu apa yang Chanyeol ingin sampaikan. Dia mengerti, oke. Dan YiFan harus mengatakan terus terang jika Chanyeol, sudah gila.

Kasusnya dengan kasus Chanyeol jelas berbeda. YiFan tidak memperdebatkan soal Junmyeon karena ia menyukainya. Melainkan YiFan melakukan itu karena keberadaan gadis itu mengacaukan jalur lintasan karirnya. Junmyeon adalah gangguan. Seekor lalat dalam supnya. Bisul di pantatnya. Sama sakitnya dengan sengatan induk lebah di pipi kiri YiFan saat perkemahan musim panas ketika ia berumur sebelas tahun.

Tentu saja, gadis itu pasti menyenangkan ketika di ranjang. Dan YiFan akan naik Kim Junmyeon ekspres kapan saja. Tapi itu tidak akan pernah lebih dari sekedar seks yang nikmat. Itu saja, kawan.

Apa? Kenapa kalian menatapnya seperti itu? Kalian tidak percaya padanya?

Kalau begitu kalian sama gilanya dengan Chanyeol.

* * *

**... TBC ...**

* * *

Hai...

Apa saya update terlalu cepat? :D

Jangan bosen ya ngeliat saya yang selalu wara-wiri di ffn. Oke, saya berusaha dengan sangat keras di chap 3 ini, semoga tata bahasanya tidak terlalu membingungkan. Karena jujur tidak sedikit yang komplen tentang chap 2 kemaren.

Secara khusus saya berima kasih kepada **Akiko Ichie**, karena telah memberi masukan kepada saya. Sampai saat ini saya masih mengharapkan review, saran serta kritik yang bisa membangun dari **kalian semua** agar saya bisa meremake novel ini lebih baik lagi.

Oke, ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada: **Gigi onta, ****akiko ichie****, anon, ****sayangsemuamembersuju****, ****KrisHo WonKyu****, ****PikaaChuu****, Emmasuho, ****Duo Bubble-Kim316****, hae15, LittleMyeon, ****dhearagil****, ****alexandra n xing****, xjhxjh, Raemyoon, ****nonagrice****, ****joonmily****, ****nam mingyu****, jelly, ****pranawuland****.**

Yang telah setia mereview ff ini, kalian yang terbaik. Jadi terharu sayanya. Oke mulai lebay. *abaikan, :D

Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya. Terima kasih. ^^


	4. Bab 4

**TANGLED**

**...**

**Main Cast:**

Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**...**

**Genre:**

Romance

**...**

**Rate:**

M

**...**

**Disclaimer:**

Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Emma Case

**...**

**...**

**4**

Tekanan adalah suatu hal yang aneh dan bisa membuat beberapa orang mendadak berubah. Apa kalian masih ingat dengan peristiwa seorang mahasiswa yang memutuskan untuk menembak separuh jumlah mahasiswa dengan senapan jarak jauh karena dia mendapat nilai B+ di ujian akhir. Ya, peristiwa ini membuat beberapa orang tersedak.

Satu kesimpulan yang bisa kita tarik dari itu semua bahwa tekanan membuat beberapa orang jatuh. Ambruk. Membeku.

Untunglah YiFan bukan salah satu dari jenis orang-orang itu. Pemuda tampan itu berkembang karena tekanan. Hal ini tidak membuatnya jatuh melainkan mendorongnya serta mengarahkannya untuk menjadi sukses. Tekanan adalah elemennya. Seperti ikan di dalam air.

Keesokan harinya YiFan berangkat kerja sangat pagi. Mengenakan pakaian mahal dan bergaya dengan ekspresi percaya diri.

_Now, it's time._

Junmyeon dan YiFan tiba di pintu kantor Tuan Wu tepat jam sembilan pagi. Seperti biasa, YiFan tak bisa mencegah untuk mengamati seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Junmyeon terlihat cantik. Percaya diri. Bersemangat. Rupanya reaksi Junmyeon terhadap stres sama halnya dengan YiFan.

YiFan memutuskan mengetuk pintu itu dan membukanya. Setidaknya meskipun dia menganggap Junmyeon adalah saingannya, dia harus tetap berlaku sopan pada seorang wanita. Ingat ibunya membesarkannya untuk menjadi seorang _gentleman_.

"Selamat pagi, Presdir Wu." YiFan dan Junmyeon mengucapkannya hampir bersamaan. Dan seketika keduanya saling melempar tatapan tajam ke arah masing-masing.

Tuan Wu mendongak lalu senyum cerah mengembang di wajahnya. "Kris, nona Kim, duduklah ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan kepada kalian."

Baik YiFan maupun Junmyeon hanya mengangguk dan melakukan perintah atasannya.

"Saul Anderson menghubungiku, dan dia mengatakan jika akan datang ke kota ini lebih awal dari jadwal yang ditetapkan. Sepertinya besok malam." Ucap Tuan Wu. YiFan tampak mengangguk paham sedangkan Junmyeon hanya diam.

Ya, banyak pengusaha melakukan hal ini. Memajukan rapat pada saat-saat terakhir. Ini adalah sebuah tes. Untuk melihat apakah kalian siap. Untuk melihat apakah kalian dapat mengatasi hal-hal yang tak terduga. Untungnya YiFan merasa siap dan dia pasti bisa.

"Aku melihat kalian tidak mengajukan protes atau semacamnya, jadi aku simpulkan jika berita ini bukan masalah bagi kalian." Tuan Wu tersenyum menatap keduanya, "Jadi, apa kalian sudah siap dengan presentasi kalian saat ini?"

"Sangat siap, Presdir." Ucap Junmyeon penuh kenyakinan.

"Baikalah, siapa yang akan memulai lebih dulu?" Presdir Wu bertanya sambil menatap bergantian pada keduanya.

"Semenjak nona Kim Junmyeon menjadi satu-satunya wanita di sini, aku akan membiarkan nona Kim memulai lebih dulu. _Ladies first_." ucap YiFan, pemuda itu menatap Junmyeon dengan tatapan sedikit meremehkan.

Ingat, tetap berusaha mengguncang kepercayaan diri lawan. Namun hal itu ternyata tidak berpengaruh pada Junmyeon. Karena gadis itu justru berterima kasih padanya. Dalam artian gadis itu berterima kasih dengan cara yang menyatakan terima-kasih–karena-kau-membiarkan-aku-menang.

Kemudian Junmyeon mulai. YiFan mengamati presentasi Junmyeon seperti anak kecil mengamati hadiah di bawah pohon natal pada malam menjelang Natal. Tentu saja Junmyeon tidak mengetahuinya. Saat ini wajah YiFan merupakan definisi yang sangat jelas dari ekspresi bosan dan acuh tak acuh. Meskipun dalam hati, YiFan tak sabar untuk melihat apa yang Junmyeon punya.

Dan YiFan tidak kecewa. Jangan bilang pada siapa pun jika pemuda tampan itu mengatakan ini, karena dia akan menyangkalnya mati-matian, tapi Kim Junmyeon sungguh luar biasa. Nyaris sebaik dirinya.

Nyaris.

Dia terarah, jelas, dan sangat persuasif. Rencana investasi yang dia paparkan unik dan imajinatif. Dan ditujukan untuk menghasilkan banyak uang. Satu-satunya kelemahan hanyalah bahwa dia orang baru. Dia tidak memiliki koneksi yang membuat proposal itu bisa terlaksana. Seperti yang sudah YiFan katakan sebelumnya, faktor kunci dari bisnis ini adalah memiliki posisi yang lebih menguntungkan seperti dirinya yang memungkinkan untuk mempunyai banyak koneksi. Info tersembunyi dan rahasia kotor yang orang luar tidak bisa dapatkan. Jadi, meskipun ide Junmyeon itu kuat, idenya sama sekali tidak layak. Tidak mudah dijalankan.

Kemudian giliran YiFan.

Proposal YiFan sebaliknya sangat solid. Perusahaan dan investasi yang ia uraikan sudah terkenal dan aman. Memang, proyeksi keuntungan YiFan tidak setinggi milik Junmyeon, tapi proposal pemuda itu pasti. Dapat diandalkan. Aman.

Setelah YiFan selesai, dia duduk di samping Junmyeon di sofa. Lihat mereka di sana? Tangan Junmyeon terlipat rapi di pangkuan, punggungnya lurus, dengan senyum pasti dan puas di bibirnya. Sedangkan YiFan, pemuda itu bersandar di sofa, sikapnya santai, lengkap dengan senyum percaya diri yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Adakah dari kalian di luar sana yang berpikir jika YiFan seorang manusia rendah? Perhatikan dengan seksama. Kalian akan suka bagian ini.

Tuan Wu berdehem, dan YiFan dapat membaca kilauan semangat di matanya. Tuan Wu menggosok kedua tangannya dan tersenyum. "Kutahu naluriku benar pada yang satu ini. Aku tak bisa jelaskan pada kalian bagaimana terkesannya aku atas apa yang telah kalian paparkan. Dan kurasa sudah jelas siapa yang harus melangkah maju bersama Anderson."

Secara bersamaan, Junmyeon dan YiFan saling menyeringai, ekspresi sombong penuh kemenangan terpancar di wajah keduanya.

Tunggu saja...

"Kalian berdua."

Ironinya sungguh menyakitkan, benar kan?

Mata Yifan maupun Junmyeon berpaling tertuju pada Tuan Wu, dan seringai dari wajah mereka lenyap lebih cepat dari kecepatan lari seorang atlet. Mereka bicara secara bersamaan dengan nada terkejut.

"Apa?"

"Maaf?"

"Dengan bakat artistikmu untuk berinvestasi, Junmyeon, dan pengetahuan milikmu, Kris, kalian berdua akan menjadi pasangan yang sempurna. Sebuah tim tak terkalahkan. Kalian berdua bisa menggarap klien ini bersama. Ketika Anderson menandatangani kontrak dengan kita, Kalian dapat berbagi beban kerja dan bonus, setengah-setengah."

Berbagi klien?

Berbagi klien?

Apakah Tuan Wu sudah kehilangan akalnya? Bolehkah YiFan meminta ayahnya untuk berbagi hasil kerja kerasnya? Apa ayahnya akan mengijinkan orang lain menyetir cherry Mustang convertible 1962 miliknya? Maukah ayahnya membuka pintu kamarnya dan membiarkan orang lain bercinta dengan istrinya?

Oke, ini kelewatan. YiFan tarik kembali kata-katanya, mengingat istri Tuan Wu adalah ibunya. Lupakan YiFan pernah menyebut kata 'ibunya' dan 'bercinta' pada kalimat yang sama. Ini jelas...salah. Dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun.

Tapi demi Tuhan, katakan padanya bahwa kalian mengerti maksud YiFan.

Tuan Wu pasti telah melihat wajah kalian, karena kemudian ia bertanya, "Itu tidak jadi masalah, kan?"

YiFan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan pada pada Tuan Wu apa masalah utamanya. Tapi sayang Junmyeon mendahuluinya.

"Tidak, Presdir Wu, tentu saja tidak. Bukan masalah sama sekali." Junmyeon berucap, senyuman tidak pernah luntur dari wajahnya saat ia mengatakan itu.

"Bagus sekali!" Tuan Wu mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berdiri. "Aku ada permainan golf satu jam lagi, jadi aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua untuk mengurus ini. Kalian punya waktu sampai besok malam untuk mengkoordinasikan proposalnya. Anderson akan tiba di hotel La Fontana jam tujuh."

Dan kemudian Tuan Wu menatap tepat di wajah YiFan. "Kutahu kau tidak akan mengecewakanku, Wu YiFan."

Sial.

YiFan tak peduli jika kalian berumur enam puluh tahun, ketika orangtuamu memanggil menggunakan nama lengkapmu, itu sudah menghisap semua argumen darimu.

"_No, Sir_. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Ucap YiFan penuh hormat.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Tuan Wu keluar pintu. Meninggalkan Junmyeon dan YiFan duduk di sofa, ekspresi keduanya kosong, persis seperti korban selamat dari ledakan nuklir.

"'Tidak, Presdir Wu, tentu saja tidak,'" ejek YiFan. "Bisakah kau lebih menjilat lagi?"

Junmyeon mendesis. "Diam, YiFan ." Lalu gadis itu mendesah. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

"_Well_, kau bisa melakukan tindakan mulia dan mengundurkan diri." Ucap YiFan santai. Ya, seperti itu akan terjadi saja. Apa dia tidak pernah belajar dari peristiwa sebelumnya bahwa Kim Junmyeon bukan orang yang mudah untuk dirobohkan.

"Jangan mimpi."

YiFan menyeringai. "Sebenarnya mimpiku melibatkanmu untuk membungkuk di atas sesuatu...bukan menunduk di atas sesuatu."

Junmyeon melirik YiFan dan mengeluarkan suara jijik. "Bisakah kau lebih brengsek lagi?"

"Aku bercanda. Kenapa kau terus-terusan serius? Kau harus belajar bagaimana caranya bercanda."

"Aku bisa diajak bercanda," ucap Junmyeon dengan nada yang terdengar sangat terhina. Matanya memandang tajam pemuda di sampingnya.

"Yeah? Kapan?" YiFan melirik Junmyeon penuh keraguan.

"Ketika itu tidak disampaikan pada pria brengsek kekanak-kanakan yang berpikir dia adalah karunia Tuhan bagi wanita." Junmyeon berkata sambil memandang jengah ke arah YiFan.

"Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan." Sangkal YiFan.

Sebaliknya jika karunia Tuhan? Prestasinya bicara dengan sendirinya.

"Oh, persetan kau."

_Kuharap._

"Bantahan yang bagus, Junmyeon. Sangat dewasa."

"Kau brengsek." Ucap Junmyeon sambil menunjuk YiFan.

"Dan kau seperti...Luhan." YiFan belas menunjuk gadis itu.

Junmyeon berhenti sejenak dan menatap YiFan dengan pandangan kosong. "Apa artinya itu?"

Ingatlah. Ini akan datang lagi pada kalian.

YiFan mengusap tangannya ke wajah. "Oke, dengar, ini tidak akan membawa kemajuan apapun pada kita. Kita kacau. Kita berdua masih menginginkan Anderson, dan satu-satunya cara agar kita mendapatkan dia adalah jika entah bagaimana caranya kita bisa mengorganisir diri. Kita punya...tiga puluh jam untuk mengerjakannya. Kau ikut atau tidak?"

Bibir Junmyeon menyatu dengan tekad yang pasti kemudian berkata, "Kau benar. Aku ikut."

YiFan mulai bangkit dari duduknya, "Baiklah, temui aku di kantorku dalam waktu dua puluh menit, dan kita akan mulai bekerja."

Saat ini YiFan mengira jika Junmyeon akan kembali mengajaknya berdebat. YiFan mengira Junmyeon akan bertanya kenapa mereka harus bertemu di kantornya, kenapa mereka tidak bekerja di kantor Junmyeon saja, persis seperti ibu rumah tangga yang cerewet. Tapi kenyataannya gadis itu tidak melakukannya.

Junmyeon hanya berkata, "Oke." Dan meninggalkan ruangan sambil mengumpulkan sisa barang-barangnya.

Itu membuat YiFan terkejut.

Mungkin ini tidak akan seburuk yang dia kira.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Ini ide paling bodoh yang pernah kudengar!" YiFan sedikit berteriak. Ia baru saja mendengar ide yang di utarakan oleh Junmyeon.

Yeah, YiFan mengira jika bekerja sama dengan Junmyeon tidak akan seburuk yang ia pikirkan, namun ini salah, karena ternyata keadaannya jauh lebih parah lagi.

"Dengar, aku sudah meneliti Anderson. Dia tipe orang kolot. Dia tidak akan mau menjadi buta menatap laptopmu sepanjang malam. Dia pasti ingin sesuatu yang nyata, berwujud. Sesuatu yang bisa dibawa pulang. Itulah apa yang akan kuberikan padanya!" Junmyeon membela diri.

"Ini adalah pertemuan bisnis bernilai miliaran dolar, bukan pameran sains kelas lima. Aku tidak pergi ke sana membawa papan poster!" ucap YiFan sambil melirik papan poster milik Junmyeon.

Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam. Mereka sudah berada di kantor YiFan selama kurang lebih dua belas jam. Kecuali untuk beberapa detail yang sangat rinci, setiap aspek presentasi mereka telah tersusun, dinegosiasikan, terkompromikan. YiFan merasa seperti baru saja bertukar sebuah perjanjian damai.

Sekarang, Junmyeon telah mengurai rambutnya dan melepas sepatunya. Sedangkan YiFan, pemuda itu sudah menanggalkan dasinya, dengan dua kancing atas bajunya terbuka. Penampilan mereka bisa membuat keadaan terasa bersahabat—intim—seperti belajar bersama semalam suntuk di bangku kuliah.

Dengan catatan, mereka tidak berusaha untuk menggorok leher satu sama lain.

"Aku tak peduli kalau kau setuju atau tidak. Aku benar tentang hal ini. Aku akan membawa papan poster." Junmyeon bersiteguh dengan ide awalnya.

YiFan menyerah. Dia terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar tentang urusan kertas. "_Fine_. Hanya kecilkan ukurannya."

Mereka memesan makanan beberapa jam yang lalu dan bekerja sambil makan malam. YiFan memesan pasta dengan ayam, sementara Junmyeon lebih suka _sandwich_ isi daging kalkun dengan tambahan kentang goreng. Meskipun YiFan sangat benci mengakuinya, tapi dia terkesan pada gadis itu.

Jelas, Junmyeon bukan menganut aturan praktis yang menyatakan "Aku hanya bisa makan salad di depan lawan jenis" yang banyak wanita ucapkan. Siapa yang memberi gagasan ini pada kaum wanita?

Seperti seorang pria akan mengatakan kepada temannya, "Bro, dia gadis yang sangat jelek, tapi begitu aku melihat dia mengunyah selada itu, aku memutuskan kalau aku harus menidurinya."

Tidak ada pria ingin bercinta dengan gadis kerempeng, gadis yang hanya menggigit biskuit _cracker_ dan minum air putih seperti tawanan perang saat makan malam tidaklah menarik. Hal ini hanya membuat para pria berpikir tentang bagaimana rewelnya kalian nantinya karena kelaparan. Jika seorang pria suka padamu? Satu _cheese burger deluxe_ tidak akan membuatnya takut. Dan jika dia tidak suka padamu? Menelan semua sayuran di pertanian tidak akan mengubahnya menjadi menyukaimu, percayalah.

Sekarang mari kembali ke pertengkaran intens mereka.

"Aku yang akan melakukan presentasi," kata YiFan tegas.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." Ucap Junmyeon sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Junmyeon—"

"Ini adalah ideku dan aku yang akan mempresentasinya!" Junmyeon memotong perkataan YiFan. Gadis itu mengatakannya penuh dengan tekad yang kuat.

YiFan berpikir jika mungkin Junmyeon dengan sengaja berusaha ingin membuatnya gila. Junmyeon sengaja berusaha mendorongnya untuk terjun ke jurang. Gadis itu mungkin berharap Yifan akan melemparkan diri ke luar jendela, hanya untuk menjauh dari gangguannya. Lalu dia akan mendapatkan Anderson sendirian.

_Well_, skema kecil jahatnya tidak akan berhasil. YiFan akan tetap tenang. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Junmyeon mempengaruhinya.

"Saul Anderson," kata YiFan, "adalah seorang pengusaha yang kolot, kau baru saja bilang sendiri. Dia pasti ingin bicara dengan sesama pria lain, bukan dengan orang yang ia pandang sebagai seorang sekretaris belaka."

"Ini komentar paling diskriminatif yang pernah kudengar. Kau menjijikkan!" teriak Junmyeon penuh amarah.

Kalian lihat? Ya, sepertinya ketenangan diantara mereka seketika pergi keluar jendela dan jatuh sekitar empat puluh lantai.

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku berpikir dengan cara seperti itu, aku mengatakan cara berpikir Anderson seperti itu! Ya Tuhan!" YiFan mulai menaikkan nada suaranya. YiFan menatap Junmyeon yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Bahu gadis itu naik turun akibat teriakannya tadi.

Dan memang benar. Yifan tidak peduli kau seorang wanita atau pria, semua sama saja baginya. Asalkan kalian menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan benar, itulah yang terpenting. Tapi Junmyeon tampaknya bertekad untuk berpikir yang terburuk tentang dirinya.

YiFan mengusap rambutnya sebagai usaha untuk melampiaskan sebagian frustrasi yang membuatnya ingin mengguncang diri gadis itu.

"Dengar, ini adalah cara yang seharusnya. Berusaha untuk berpura-pura bahwa bias itu tidak ada, tidak akan membuat bias itu hilang. Kita punya kesempatan yang lebih baik mendapat kontrak dari Anderson jika aku yang melakukan presentasi." YiFan berusaha berkata tenang.

Namun ternyata usahanya tidak dibalas oleh Junmyeon, karena gadis itu masih saja berbicara dengan penuh amarah. "Aku bilang tidak! Aku tak peduli apa yang kau pikirkan. Sama sekali tidak!"

"Ya Tuhan, kau begitu keras kepala. Kau seperti keledai menopause yang sedang kesal!"

"Aku keras kepala! Aku keras kepala? Mungkin aku tidak akan jadi seperti ini kalau kau bukan seorang Raja Gila Kontrol!" Junmyeon menunjuk Yifan.

YiFan akui, Junmyeon memang benar tentang gila kontrol itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? YiFan suka sesuatu yang dijalankan dengan cara yang benar, caranya. Dan YiFan tidak akan minta maaf untuk itu. Terutama kepada Ms. Terlalu Kaku ini.

"Setidaknya aku tahu kapan harus mundur, tidak sepertimu. Kau berjalan-jalan seperti orang kaku yang memakai shabu!"

Saat ini, mereka berdua berdiri, saling berhadapan dengan jarak kurang dari satu kaki. Tanpa sepatu hak tingginya, YiFan punya keuntungan tinggi badan, tapi Junmyeon tidak nampak terintimidasi.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku. Aku bukan orang yang kaku." Bantah Junmyeon sambil menusuk dada Yifan dengan jarinya.

"Oh, tolonglah. Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang sangat butuh ditiduri separah dirimu. Aku tak tahu apa yang tunanganmu lakukan padamu. Tapi apapun itu? Dia tidak melakukannya dengan benar." Balas YiFan sengit.

Mulut Junmyeon terbuka, membentuk huruf O besar atas ejekan YiFan terhadap tunangannya. Dari sudut matanya, YiFan melihat tangan Junmyeon mulai terangkat, siap untuk menampar wajahnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya seorang wanita mencoba menampar YiFan. Kalian tidak akan terkejut, kan?

Layaknya seorang profesional, YiFan menangkap pergelangan tangan gadis itu sebelum membuat kontak dengan pipinya dan menahan lengan Junmyeon turun di sisi tubuhnya. "Astaga, Junmyeon, untuk seorang wanita yang mengklaim dirinya tidak mau bercinta denganku, kau pasti sangat ingin melakukan kontak fisik ini."

Tangan Junmyeon yang lain terangkat mencoba menampar YiFan dari sisi yang lain, tapi pemuda itu memblokirnya lagi dan sekarang secara aman menahan kedua tangan Junmyeon di samping pinggulnya. YiFan menyeringai. "Harus lebih baik dari ini, sayang, jika kau menginginkanku."

"Aku membencimu!" Teriak Junmyeon di depan wajah YiFan

"Aku lebih membencimu!" teriak YiFan.

Oke, YiFan akui, ini bukan bantahan yang cerdas darinya, tapi itu bantahan terbaik yang bisa ia berikan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Bagus!"

Ini adalah kata terakhir yang Junmyeon ucapkan. Sebelum mulut YiFan turun ke bibir gadis itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

YiFan sudah pernah mencium ratusan gadis. Tidak, anggap saja ribuan. Dan YiFan hanya ingat beberapa dari mereka. Tapi ciuman ini? Ini adalah salah satu ciuman yang tidak akan ia lupakan dalam waktu dekat.

Junmyeon terasa...Oh Tuhan, YiFan bersumpah jika ia belum pernah memakai narkoba, tapi dia membayangkan rasanya mungkin seperti ini saat pertama kali menghirup kokain. Suntikan pertama dari heroin. Sungguh membuatnya ketagihan.

Bibir mereka beradu dan bergerak satu sama lain. Marah dan basah.

YiFan tidak bisa berhenti menyentuh Junmyeon. Tangan pemuda itu menelusuri setiap lekukan tubuh Junmyeon: wajahnya, rambutnya, turun di punggungnya, mencengkeram pinggulnya. YiFan menarik Junmyeon lebih dekat, sangat ingin untuk merasakan lebih. Dan mengharapkan gadis itu untuk merasakan persis seperti apa yang ia rasakan terhadapnya.

YiFan merasa pasokan udara dalam paru-paru mulai menipis, pemuda itu merenggut mulutnya dari bibir Junmyeon dan beralih menyerang leher gadis itu, YiFan begitu menikmati gadis itu, seperti pria kelaparan. Dan itulah Wu YiFan yang sebenarnya, rakus akan diri Junmyeon. YiFan menarik nafas saat ia menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit dari rahang menuju ke telinga Junmyeon.

Junmyeon merintih dengan suara tak jelas, tapi YiFan mengerti. Itu adalah suara kenikmatan. Suaranya, begitu liar dan seksi, membuat YiFan mengerang. Dan aroma tubuhnya. Ya Tuhan. Junmyeon berbau seperti...bunga dan gula. Seperti salah satu hiasan berbentuk mawar pada bagian atas kue.

Sungguh Lezat.

Dan tangan Junmyeon juga tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya mencengkeram bisep YiFan, membuat panas dari tangannya merembes melalui kemeja YiFan. Junmyeon menggoreskan kukunya dipunggung Yifan dan jari-jarinya turun ke bawah pinggang celana panjang longgar pemuda itu. Menyentuh, kemudian menangkup pantat YiFan.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Junmyeon, YiFan sekarat dan terbakar. Darahnya berubah menjadi api, dan YiFan merasa mungkin mereka akan berubah menjadi asap sebelum mereka sampai di sofa. Begitu panas. Junmyeon terengah saat YiFan menarik daun telinganya ke dalam mulut YiFan dan lidah pemuda itu menari melintasi daging di bawahnya.

"Kris? Kris, apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," YiFan mengerang dengan suara datar. "Hanya...jangan berhenti menyentuhku."

Junmyeon tidak berhenti.

Dan YiFan kembali ke bibir gadis itu. Ia meluncurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Junmyeon. Menggesernya masuk ke dalam bibirnya dengan cara yang sama seperti YiFan sangat ingin meluncurkan kejantanannya kedalam tubuh Junmyeon yang basah dan siap menyambut. YiFan merasa pinggul Junmyeon mendorong kearahnya. Dan setiap darah yang tersisa dalam tubuh YiFan mengalir ke bawah, membuat kejantanannya menjadi lebih keras dibanding yang pernah ia alami seumur hidupnya.

Berminggu-minggu perasaan rindu dan frustasi mengalir melalui tubuhnya. YiFan sudah terlalu lama menyikat gigi dengan _colgate_, dan rasanya seperti sampah. Dia menginginkan pasta gigi _Aquafresh_-nya.

"Apa kau tahu betapa aku menginginkan ini? menginginkanmu? Oh Tuhan, Junmyeon...aku sudah bermimpi tentang ini...memohon agar ini terjadi. Kau membuatku...ah, aku tak pernah...bisa puas akan dirimu."

Tangan Junmyeon berada di dada YiFan sekarang, mengusap, menggaruk, turun di perut pemuda itu, sampai salah satu tangannya menyenggol bagian depan celana YiFan, dan YiFan mendesis dalam kenikmatan murni yang menyakitkan. Sebelum pemuda itu bisa menarik napas, Junmyeon membelai kejantanannya melalui celananya, dan YiFan mendorong ke depan.

Segala kendali atau kemampuan menghadapi situasi hilang seketika. Tangan YiFan naik ke payudara Junmyeon, dan gadis itu melengkungkan punggungnya untuk membawa payudaranya lebih dekat, YiFan meremasnya, dan Junmyeon mengerang lagi. Tangan YiFan beralih meluncur menuju di mana puting Junmyeon berada, dan ia frustasi karena blus dan bra milik Junmyeon. YiFan ingin menarik dan mencubit payudaranya yang indah, sampai dua puncaknya mengeras. Sedangkan mulut Junmyeon berada di leher YiFan, mencium, dan YiFan mengangkat dagunya.

Rasanya tidak pernah seperti ini, YiFan belum pernah merasakan seperti ini, YiFan belum pernah punya perasaan sebesar ini pada seorang wanita, tidak peduli jika ini adalah campuran dari amarah dan nafsu.

"Kris, Kris aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, aku mencintai Jonghyun." Junmyeon terengah.

Pengakuan Junmyeon tidak mempengaruhi YiFan, seperti yang kalian pikir. Terutama karena salah satu tangan gadis itu masih memegang kejantanan YiFan ketika dia mengatakannya. Tindakan Junmyeon bertolak belakang dari kata-katanya. Tangan dan pinggulnya menarik YiFan lebih dekat. Membelainya, memohon lebih banyak lagi.

"Itu bagus, Junmyeon. Silahkan. Cintai Jonghyun. Nikahi Jonghyun. Tapi kumohon...Oh Tuhan...kumohon bercintalah denganku."

YiFan bahkan tak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Bahkan YiFan tidak tahu apakah kata-katanya masuk akal. Satu-satunya pikiran yang berdentam di kepala YiFan seperti melodi primitif adalah:

Lagi!

YiFan menurunkan dagunya, ingin merasakan bibir Junmyeon lagi. Tapi bukannya bertemu bibir Junmyeon...bibir pemuda itu malah menyentuh telapak tangan Junmyeon. Seketika YiFan membuka matanya dan mendapati tangan Junmyeon menutupi mulutnya, menghalanginya. Dada Junmyeol tersengal, naik dan turun dengan cepat, terengah-engah.

Dan kemudian YiFan melihat mata gadis itu. Dan Yifan merasa seperti menerima hantaman bola penghancur di dadanya. Karena mata Junmyeon melebar oleh kepanikan...dan kebingungan. YiFan mencoba memanggil Junmeyon, tapi teredam oleh tangan.

YiFan mendengar isakan dalam suara Junmeyon saat gadis itu berkata, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, Kris. Maafkan aku. Jonghyun...pekerjaan ini...ini adalah hidupku. Seluruh hidupku. Aku...aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Tubuh Junmyeon gemetar. Dan membuat YiFan mengesampingkan, kebutuhannya, nafsunya, dan kejantanannya yang masih berdiri tegak semuanya, di belakang keinginan yang besar untuk menghibur gadis itu. Ia ingin mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa ini tidak apa-apa. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Apa pun. YiFan akan mengatakan apa pun untuk menghilangkan ekspresi itu dari wajah Junmyeon. Tapi Junmeyon tidak memberi Yifan kesempatan itu. Setelah ia melepas tangannya dari mulut YiFan, ia berlari keluar pintu. Dan Junmyeon menghilang sebelum YiFan bisa menarik nafas. YiFan seharusnya mengejar gadis itu. YiFan seharusnya mengatakan pada Junmeyon tidak apa-apa jika dia menghentikannya. Bahwa kejadian ini tidak akan merubah apa pun. Meskipun ini satu kebohongan besar, dan mereka berdua tahu itu, benar kan?

Tapi YiFan tidak mengejar Junmyeon, dan alasannya sederhana: Apakah kalian pernah mencoba berlari dengan ereksi mengacung kearahmu?

Belum pernah?

_Well_, ini nyaris mustahil.

YiFan ambruk di atas sofa dan menyandarkan kepalanya. Sambil menatap langit-langit, YiFan mencubit batang hidungnya dengan jemarinya. Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang sederhana seperti seks bisa menjadi begitu rumit. YiFan juga tidak tahu.

Ya Tuhan, kejantanan YiFan begitu keras. Dan YiFan rasa ia ingin menangis. YiFan akan mengakuinya. Dan YiFan tidak malu. YiFan ingin menangis oleh rasa nyeri yang berdenyut di selangkangannya karena tidak mendapat pelepasan. Gagasan pergi keluar dan menemukan pengganti Junmyeon bahkan tidak pernah masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Karena kejantanannya tahu apa yang baru saja disadari oleh otaknya. Tidak ada pengganti untuk Kim Junmyeon. Saat ini mungkin gadis itu bukan untuknya. Bukan sekarang.

YiFan menunduk menatap tonjolan yang ada di pangkuannya. Tonjolan yang tidak menunjukkan indikasi akan segera turun dalam waktu dekat. Dan ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat, sangat panjang.

* * *

**... TBC ...**

* * *

Annyeong~

Maaf baru update, biasa urusan keluarga pasca hari lebaran. Selamat Idul Fitri, Mohon maaf lahir batin.

Disini sudah mulai terlihat ya, *uhuk* kemesraan *uhuk* antara Kim J dan Wu Fan. Ya walopun diawali-nya dengan baku hantam ala mereka. Bagi yang nanya adegan NC-nya kapan? Sabar dear, kita semua akan menuju kesana nantinya. :D

Dan bagi yang penasaran siapa tunangan Kim J, disini sudah dijawab ya. Mungkin kalian kecewa saya memilih Lee Jonghyun kenapa bukan Tao atau Sehun atau member exo lainnya, dan sejujurnya dari semua cast yang saya tentukan, karakter tunangan Kim J yang saya belum tentukan sampai update bab 3 kemaren. Dan setelah saya baca ulang karakter tunangan Kim J, entah kenapa saya kepikiran Jonghyun CNBlue.

Oke, seperti biasa ucapan terima kasih kepada: **chanB****, ****Duo Bubble-Kim316****, ****akiko ichie****, ****PikaaChuu****, ****KrisHo WonKyu****, ****SungRaeYoo****, ****joonmily****, ****nam mingyu****, ****dhearagil****, Emmasuho, Gigi onta, ****dirakyu****, Yeon Ra, hae15, ****nonagrice****, j12, Putri, ****alexandra n xing ****, honeykkamjong.**

Yang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview ff ini. Dan untuk silent reader, saya masih mengharapkan kesediaan kalian untuk absen disini. :)

Saya masih mengharapkan review, kritik dan saran yang membangun dari kalian. Akhir kata,

Khamshahamnida.


	5. Bab 5

**TANGLED**

**...**

**Main Cast:**

Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**...**

**Other Cast:**

Member EXO, Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)

**...**

**Genre:**

Romance

**...**

**Rate:**

M

**...**

**Disclaimer:**

Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Emma Case

**...**

**...**

**5**

Hari berikutnya, Junmyeon belum datang ke kantor sampai pukul sebelas. Dan ini sangat tidak biasa bagi Yifan. Junmyeon orang yang selalu tepat waktu. Kalian masih ingat kan tentang bagaimana gigihnya persaingan mereka saat memperebutkan Anderson? Bagaimana persaingan mereka untuk menjadi orang pertama yang tiba di kantor?

Dan kenyataannya sekarang ,Junmyeon belum datang. Dan YiFan tahu alasannya, gadis itu ingin menghindarinya. Pemuda itu tahu ini karena dia pernah melakukannya sendiri lebih dari sekali. _Well_, menghindari gadis-gadis _one_ _night stand_-nya. Saat itu YiFan diam-diam menyelinap ke arah lain di klub ketika dia secara kebetulan dan samar-samar mengenali salah satu dari teman kencannya terdahulu. Dan menjadi pihak yang menerima perlakuan ini? Sungguh menyebalkan.

Apakah ini karma untuknya?

YiFan tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bicara dengan gadis itu sampai jam dua. Ketika Junmyeon melangkah masuk ke kantor YiFan, dia benar-benar terlihat cantik. Rambutnya disematkan dengan model yang Luhan sebut _French_ _twist_. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun hitam yang panjangnya sedikit di bawah lutut. Dengan sepatu hak tinggi dan blazer hitam yang senada.

Junmyeon meletakkan setumpuk papan poster kecil di meja YiFan, bagan-bagan grafiknya menyusut menjadi ukuran _notebook_ seperti yang mereka sepakati.

"Baiklah. Kau benar. Kau yang harus memimpin pertemuan dengan Anderson. Aku akan menjadi cadangan." Junmyeon bicara seperti tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu. Seakan dia tidak gemetar dalam pelukan YiFan dan membuat pemuda itu terangsang dengan tangan lembutnya di kantor ini beberapa jam yang lalu. Gadis itu berubah serius dan hanya memikirkan urusan bisnis. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Dan itu membuat YiFan kesal.

Sangat kesal.

Ketidakpedulian bukanlah reaksi yang biasa YiFan terima dari wanita. Terus terang, ini sedikit sulit untuk diterima.

YiFan merasa rahangnya terkatup saat ia memberitahu Junmyeon, "Bagus. Ini cara yang terbaik untuk melakukannya."

YiFan bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah tersinggung. YiFan bukanlah tipe orang yang membicarakan perasaannya sampai mati seperti suatu aliran baru dari meditasi yang aneh. Tapi YiFan mengharapkan sesuatu dari gadis itu. Suatu pengakuan dari apa yang terjadi semalam, daya tarik ini masih menyedot mereka berdua. Pemuda itu pikir jika Junmyeon menjadi pihak yang akan membahasnya. Lagipula Junmyeon adalah seorang wanita.

Namun ketika yang YiFan dapatkan adalah keheningan. YiFan tidak tahan untuk mendesaknya. "Junmyeon, soal tadi malam—"

Junmyeon memotongnya, "Tadi malam adalah sebuah kesalahan. Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

Apakah kalian tahu sesuatu tentang psikologi anak? Tidak? _Well,_ inilah satu pelajaran bagi kalian. Jika kalian memberitahu seorang anak bahwa mereka tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu, tebak apa yang mereka pertama kali coba dan lakukan pada saat kalian tidak melihatnya? Tepat. Mereka akan melakukan hal yang kau larang itu.

Pria juga sama. Ini pasti akan terjadi lagi. Tapi saat ini Junmyeon tidak perlu mengetahuinya.

"Oke."

"Bagus."

"Hebat."

Junmyeon berbisik, "Baik."

Huh?! Baik adalah kata yang lucu, benar, kan? YiFan pikir tidak ada kata seperti itu dalam bahasa Inggris yang menyatakan banyak hal meskipun sebenarnya diucapkan secara singkat.

Berapa banyak istri mengatakan pada suaminya, "Aku baik-baik saja," ketika maksud mereka yang sesungguhnya, "Aku ingin memotong bolamu dengan pisau jagal?" Berapa banyak pria mengatakan pada pacarnya, "Kau terlihat baik-baik saja," ketika maksud mereka yang sesungguhnya, "Kau harus kembali ke _gym_ dan banyak berolah raga." Ini adalah cara yang universal untuk mengatakan bahwa kita sangat bagus sedangkan sesungguhnya kita merasakan hal sebaliknya.

"Baik," YiFan mengulangi, menunduk sambil menatap berkas-berkas di atas mejanya.

Dan kemudian Junmyeon keluar pintu, sedangkan YiFan menghabiskan sepuluh menit berikutnya untuk memutar kembali kejadian tadi malam berulang-ulang dalam pikirannya.

Hei, kalian tahu kata lain apa yang bisa berarti kebalikan dari yang sesungguhnya?

Kacau.

Itulah apa yang akan terjadi pada YiFan jika dia tidak segera berhenti memikirkan urusan ini dan kembali fokus pada pertemuan pukul tujuh nanti malam.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Pertemuan makan malam mereka berjalan lancar. Meskipun YiFan yang lebih banyak bicara, namun Junmyeon-lah yang sesungguhnya telah membuat Saul Anderson terpesona. Andai saja saat ini YiFan tidak sedang kesal, YiFan akan mengakui bahwa Junmyeon menghadapi pertemuan ini seperti orang yang sudah ahli.

Tapi sekarang YiFan sedang kesal, jadi dia tidak akan memberitahu siapapun kecuali kalian. Jadi, bisakah kalian menutup rapat rahasia ini dari Junmyeon?

Oke, kita kembali ke kisah Junmyeon dan YiFan.

Junmyeon tertawa pada beberapa cerita dilontarkan Anderson sedangkan YiFan entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka ketika Junmyeon mulai akrab dengan pria tua itu. _Well_, mungkin karena Junmyeon tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepadanya selama ini. Setelah tawa gadis itu mereda, Anderson permisi untuk pergi ke toilet. YiFan mengambil minuman anggurnya, dia berharap jika ini adalah wiski.

Junmyeon menoleh kearah YiFan, kegembiraan seorang pemula menari di matanya, "Jadi ini benar-benar berjalan dengan baik, bukan? Maksudku, aku sangat yakin dia tertarik, benar, kan?"

YiFan mengangkat bahu, "Tergantung pada apa yang ingin kau jual padanya."

Junmyeon menatap tajam YiFan, gadis itu mencoba meredam suaranya agar tidak memancing perhatian orang-orang sekitarnya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku menjual kita, proposal kita, perusahaan investasi kita."

Oke, mungkin kalian berpikir jika YiFan bersikap brengsek. Ya, dia tahu itu.

"Benarkah? Karena sepertinya kau menawarkan padanya sesuatu yang benar-benar lain." Ucap YiFan kemudian menatap Junmyeon.

"Apa sebenarnya maksudmu?" tanya Junmyeon tidak mengerti.

"Ayolah, Junmyeon. Kau kuliah di Seoul _University_. Kupikir kau memahami persis apa yang kukatakan." YiFan mulai jengah dengan sikap Junmyeon yang menurutnya sok polos.

"Aku sudah benar-benar bersikap profesional..."

"_Well_, kau bisa lebih halus lagi jika kau merobek bajumu dan menyodorkan payudaramu ke wajahnya." Potong YiFan, suaranya semakin kecil ketika dia mengakhiri kata-katanya, kemudian meminum anggurnya.

Ok, ini sama sekali tidak beralasan. Dan YiFan sesungguhnya mempertimbangkan untuk meminta maaf.

Tapi sebelum YiFan bisa merangkai kata-kata, cairan es sudah merembes di celananya dan menuju ke selangkangannya. Junmyeon baru saja menuangkan segelas air ke pangkuannya.

"Apa kau gila?!" bisik YiFan dengan kasar, mencoba untuk tidak membuat keributan saat YiFan melompat dan menyekanya dengan serbet. Sedangkan Junmeyon bersikap acuh seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja di sini?"

Ini suara Anderson. Pria paruh baya itu kembali dan memandang kearah YiFan dan Junmyeon. YiFan mengangkat bahu dengan canggung dan Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengatakan kepadanya, "Semuanya baik-baik saja."

Kata itu muncul lagi. Mengerti maksudnya?

"Kris, baru saja mengalami kecelakaan kecil dengan gelasnya. Kau tahu bagaimana laki-laki, selalu ceroboh." Ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum, kemudian melirik tajam pemuda itu.

Anderson tertawa dan kembali duduk, sementara YiFan tengah mempertimbangkan kesempatannya untuk melakukan pembalasan. Salah satu yang YiFan butuhkan sesudah dia mencekik Kim Junmyeon.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Satu jam kemudian, mereka menunggu kopi dan hidangan penutup. Junmyeon meninggalkan meja. YiFan berpikir kandung kemih gadis itu pasti dalam kondisi segera akan pecah hingga benar-benar ingin meninggalkannya sendirian dengan Anderson.

Anderson mengamati YiFan sejenak lalu berkata, "Aku suka apa yang telah kulihat malam ini, Kris. Sangat mengesankan."

"Terima kasih, Saul."

Dalam bisnis, selalu menggunakan nama pertama. Itu bukanlah tidak sopan. Ini menunjukkan bahwa kalian orang yang sejajar, berada dalam kedudukan yang sama. Itu sangat berpengaruh.

"Dan berdasarkan apa yang telah kau tunjukkan padaku, aku siap untuk memberikan bisnisku kepada Wu, Kim and Park." Ucap Anderson yang membuat senyuman kecil muncul di wajah pemuda Wu itu.

_Ya! Buka sampanye-nya, sayang_.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Kupikir kesepakatan ini akan menjadi sangat menguntungkan untuk kita berdua, kita semua." YiFan meralat perkataannya. Dia tidak bisa melupakan Junmyeon, bukan? Karena ya, seperti yang kalian tahu ini adalah ide Junmyeon.

"Kau dapat sepenuhnya percaya pada aku dan Junmyeon. Kami tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Lanjut YiFan.

Jari-jari Anderson menyentuh gelas kristalnya. "Benar. Tentang itu. Sebelum aku menandatanganinya aku hanya punya satu syarat."

Hal semacam ini terjadi sepanjang waktu. YiFan sering menemui hal ini hampir di semua kliennya. Setidaknya persyaratan kecil untuk sebuah mega proyek, bukan masalah besar.

"Silahkan, Saul. Aku yakin kami dapat menyediakan apa yang kau butuhkan." Ucap YiFan sambil membenahi jasnya.

Anderson menyeringai kecil, "Aku senang mendengarnya. Jadi, kenapa tidak gadis kesayanganmu, Junmyeon, membawa kontrak ke tempatku malam ini, sekitar tengah malam." Anderson memberi YiFan kartu nama, dan seketika pemuda itu merasa seperti ada bongkahan batu di dalam perutnya.

Bisakah kalian juga merasakannya?

"Di sini aku menginap. Kau cukup menyuruh dia membawa berkas-berkasnya...sendirian." seringaian masih tercetak jelas di wajah Anderson.

Kalian pasti pernah melihat acara TV ketika ada satu momen aneh yang mengejutkan dan yang bisa kalian dengar hanyalah suara jangkrik sebagai latarnya? Mengerik-ngerik dengan menjengkelkan. Sekarang adalah salah satu momen seperti itu.

"Aku tidak yakin aku..."

"Oh, tentu saja kau yakin, Kris. Kau tahu bagaimana keadaannya. Ketika seorang pria kerja lembur kau membutuhkan sedikit...kenyamanan. Sebuah selingan." Potong Anderson. YiFan memandang sosok di depannya dan dia mendapati senyuman lebar pada wajah tua itu.

Brengsek! Apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh si brengsek tua ini? Selingan? Bagaimana jika YiFan menawarkan diri untuk menendang pantat pak tua ini? Apakah itu bisa menjadi selingan?

"Dan gadismu itu menjadi bagian utamanya. Bisnisku akan mendatangkan pendapatan jutaan dolar pada perusahaanmu. Belum lagi klien tambahan yang akan kau peroleh ketika kabar tersiar bahwa aku bekerja sama dengan perusahaanmu. Menurutku pelayanan tambahan selama beberapa jam adalah pengorbanan kecil, bukan?"

Anderson masuk akal, jika dilihat dari sudut pandang seorang pelaku seks menyimpang. Tapi apakah kalian pikir itu penting? Tentu saja tidak. YiFan berdiri. YiFan takut terhadap apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia terus melihat senyuman sombong dan penuh kepuasan dari Anderson satu menit saja.

YiFan melemparkan selusin uang di atas meja dan mengatakan pada Anderson, "Itu bukan termasuk dalam bisnis kami. Jika ini adalah kesepakatan yang kau cari, di Cheongnyangni 588 sekitar beberapa blok dari sini kau akan mendapatkannya. Aku bukan germo. Dan Kim Junmyeon jelas bukan pelacur. Pertemuan ini selesai."

Setelah itu, YiFan pergi meninggalkan Anderson yang tersenyum marah. "Dasar, bocah. Dia tidak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan."

Tidakkah kalian bangga pada pemuda Wu itu? YiFan sendiri bangga terhadap dirinya. Meskipun apa yang dia katakan sama sekali tidak memuaskan. Tapi itu sangat profesional dan bermartabat. YiFan sudah berusaha untuk menahan diri. Dia bahkan tidak memanggil Anderson dengan penjilat, bajingan, brengsek yang dia rasa pantas untuk pria tua itu. Tolong ucapkan selamat untuk YiFan.

Dengan amarah yang melingkupi dirinya, YiFan berjalan ke area bar di ruang sebelah. Dapatkah kalian melihat uap yang keluar dari telinganya? Tidak? _Well_, jelas kalian tidak cukup berkonsentrasi. YiFan berpikir jika pak tua itu punya nyali juga untuk mengusulkan bahwa Junmyeon...Oke, YiFan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Tapi, dengar, Junmyeon lebih dari sekedar wajah yang cantik. Dia brilian. Lucu. Dan...ya, mungkin gadis itu tidak bersikap baik pada YiFan, tapi YiFan yakin Junmyeon bisa melakukannya jika dia tidak membenci YiFan. Bagaimanapun juga, Junmyeon berhak diperlakukan lebih baik, lebih dihormati, daripada apa yang baru saja dia terima. Jauh lebih baik.

Saat itulah YiFan melihat Junmyeon, berjalan melewati bar setelah kembali dari toilet. Junmyeon melihat YiFan dan menghampiri pemuda itu. Senyuman merekah di wajah cantiknya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya, dia bersama kita, kan?" YiFan hanya terdiam tidak tahu harus menjawab apa pada gadis itu.

"Aku tahu itu, Kris! Aku tahu saat kau menunjukkan proyeksi kita dia langsung setuju. Dan aku tahu bekerja sama bukanlah hal yang paling mudah bagi kita, tapi kupikir ayahmu benar, kita adalah tim yang bagus, bukan?" ucap Junmyeon dengan wajah berbinar. Sejujurnya saat ini YiFan sangat tidak ingin menghancurkan harapan indah Junmyeon, ini klien pertamanya. Tapi YiFan juga tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, bukan?

YiFan menelan ludah. Dia menatap tangan Junmyeon yang memegang lengannya kemudian kembali pada mata polosnya yang manis dan, dan...YiFan tidak bisa melakukannya, YiFan tidak bisa memberitahu Junmyeon yang sebenarnya.

Sedetik kemudian YiFan menghela nafasnya, "Aku gagal, Junmyeon. Anderson tidak tertarik."

Ekspresi wajah Junmyeon berubah. Senyuman manis yang dulu bertengger di bibirnya memudar. "A...apa? Apa maksudmu? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

YiFan menatap sepatu sembilan ratus dolarnya. "Aku mengacaukannya. Bisakah kita segera pergi dari sini?"

Ketika pemuda itu menatapnya lagi, wajah Junmyeon diselimuti oleh perasaan simpati juga kebingungan. YiFan baru saja mengatakan pada gadis itu bahwa ia mengacaukan klien, klien mereka. Dan yang lebih parah tidak ada tanda-tanda kemarahan pada ekspresi Junmyeon. Ya Tuhan, YiFan merasa seperti bajingan sekarang.

"Oke, biar aku yang bicara padanya, mungkin aku bisa memperbaiki keadaan."

YiFan menggeleng, "Tidak, kau tidak bisa."

"Setidaknya, biarkan aku mencobanya." Ucap Junmyeon serius.

"Junmyeon, tunggu..." Tapi gadis itu sudah pergi, ke arah meja di mana Anderson masih duduk menunggu.

Pernahkah kalian berada di jalan tol terjebak dalam kemacetan dari bemper ke bemper? Dan ketika akhirnya kalian sampai di barisan paling depan, kalian menyadari jika kemacetan itu terjadi karena kecelakaan. Mungkin bukan kecelakaan parah, mungkin hanya kecelakaan ringan dan mobilnya telah dipindahkan ke pinggir jalan.

Dan semua kemacetan serta waktu yang terbuang itu disebabkan karena setiap pengemudi yang melewati tempat kejadian tersebut memperlambat kendaraan dan melihat.

Ini konyol, bukan? Dan kalian bersumpah jika melewatinya, kalian tidak akan melihatnya. Oke itu hanya pada prinsipnya, karena ketika kalian sampai di sana, kalian mengemudi melewati pintu mobil yang penyok, lampu berkedip, bemper hancur, apa yang akan kalian lakukan?

Kalian memperlambat mobil dan melihat, kalian sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi tidak tahan. Ini tidak wajar. Tidak masuk akal. Tapi begitulah sifat manusia. Menyaksikan Junmyeon berjalan menuju Anderson terasa seperti melihat pasca kecelakaan. Dan tidak peduli berapa besar YiFan ingin berpaling, YiFan tetap tidak bisa.

Junmyeon berdiri di samping kursi Anderson, dengan senyum profesional yang sempurna di bibirnya. Jika kalian memperhatikan dengan cermat, kalian akan melihat ketika apa yang Anderson minta masuk ke dalam pikiran Junmyeon. Lihat bagaimana senyumnya membeku?

Keningnya sedikit berkerut karena Junmyeon sungguh tidak bisa percaya apa yang baru saja Anderson usulkan, dan kemudian tubuh Junmyeon menjadi kaku dan tidak yakin. Haruskah Junmyeon mengumpatnya? Haruskah dia tertawa lepas atau menolak dengan halus? Sementara otak Junmyeon berpikir, Anderson menggerakkan jarinya. Dapatkah kalian melihat lendir yang menetes dari jari pria brengsek itu? Dan jari Anderson perlahan-lahan menelusuri lengan telanjang Junmyeon.

Saat itu juga YiFan tersadar dari pingsannya. YiFan marah. Sangat marah.

YiFan berjalan mendekat dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Junmyeon. "Sentuh dia lagi maka aku akan melemparmu keluar jendela kaca itu. Dan orang-orang akan mengumpulkan potongan-potongan tubuhmu selama lima puluh empat hari."

Anderson terkekeh. Kedengarannya seperti Crypt Keeper, bukan?

"Tenang, nak."

_Dia memanggilku apa? Nak? Apakah idiot ini nyata?_

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Kris? Aku menyukaimu." Ucap Anderson.

Sekarang ada konsep yang membuat YiFan sangat takut.

"Aku membutuhkan orang sepertimu." Lanjut Anderson, "Seseorang yang tidak takut mengungkapkan pikirannya. Memberitahuku apa yang dia sebenarnya pikirkan. Tampaknya...syaratku tidak akan terpenuhi. Tapi aku akan tetap menandatangani kontrak denganmu dan perusahaanmu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Anderson bersandar di kursinya dan meneguk anggurnya. Sepenuhnya yakin bahwa YiFan akan mengabaikan apa yang dia katakan atau lakukan sebelumnya hanya agar YiFan berkesempatan mendapatkan uangnya.

"Aku akan mengatakan tidak untuk ini, Saul. Dengar, kami punya kebijakan dalam perusahaan: Kami tidak berurusan dengan bajingan tolol, impoten, pemakai viagra yang mencoba menggunakan posisinya untuk memaksa perempuan yang cukup muda menjadi anaknya, ke tempat tidur! Pergilah menjajakan omong kosongmu ke tempat lain. Kami tidak membelinya."

Tatapan mereka terkunci satu sama lain seperti dua serigala di _Discovery Channel_ ketika Anderson mengatakan, "Pikirkan dengan seksama, nak. Kau membuat kesalahan."

"Kurasa satu-satunya kesalahan yang kulakukan adalah membuang waktu kami di sini bersamamu. Aku tidak berencana berada di sini lebih lama lagi. Kita sudah selesai." Bentak YiFan

Dan kemudian pemuda itu berpaling pada Junmyeon dan mengatakan padanya dengan lembut, "Kita pergi."

Dengan tangan YiFan di punggung Junmyeon, mereka berjalan ke ruang penyimpanan mantel, YiFan memegang mantel Junmyeon dan membantu gadis itu mengenakannya. Dengan tangan di bahu Junmyeon, YiFan bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Junmyeon tidak melihat kearah YiFan, "_Ne_, Aku baik-baik saja."

Benar . Dan kita semua tahu apa artinya, bukan?

* * *

...

* * *

Bagi kebanyakan pria, mobil mereka setara dengan wanita yang sempurna. Kita bisa merancangnya untuk terlihat persis sebagaimana yang kita inginkan, dan kita bisa menungganginya dengan keras dan dia tidak akan mengeluh, dan kita bisa dengan mudah menukarnya ketika ada yang lebih baru, model yang lebih muda datang. Ini adalah hubungan yang sangat ideal.

YiFan mengendarai Aston Martin V12. Tidak ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang YiFan cintai, tapi mobilnya adalah salah satunya. YiFan memilikinya setelah dia menutup kesepakatan pertamanya. Dia cantik. Dia adalah kesayangan YiFan. Bukan berarti kalian akan tahu caranya mengemudi saat ini. Ini adalah mode mengemudi khas pria yang sedang kesal. Memegang kemudi dengan kuat, menikung tajam, berhenti mendadak, memencet klakson dengan cara yang sedikit provokatif. YiFan tidak berpikir tentang bagaimana sikapnya akan ditafsirkan oleh Junmyeon, sampai mendengar suara kecilnya yang berasal dari kursi penumpang.

"Maafkan aku."

YiFan melirik cepat padanya. "Kau minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengirimkan sinyal semacam itu, Kris. Aku tidak pernah mendekati klien. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa..." Junmyeon menghentikan ucapannya.

Ya Tuhan.

Kenapa wanita selalu melakukan ini? Kenapa mereka begitu semangat menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika seseorang memperlakukan mereka seperti sampah? Seorang pria akan memarut lidahnya dengan parutan keju sebelum mengakui jika dia telah berbuat kacau.

Ketika mereka berusia enam belas tahun, Chanyeol berkencan dengan Seo Joohyun. Suatu hari ketika dia berada di kamar mandi, Seohyun membuka laci kaos kakinya dan menemukan catatan dari dua gadis lain yang Chanyeol kencani pada saat bersamaan. Seohyun mengamuk. Tapi kalian tahu? Pada saat Chanyeol selesai bicara padanya—setelah dia membuang barang bukti—tidak hanya Chanyeol meyakinkan pada Seohyun bahwa dia membaca catatan yang salah, tapi juga Seohyun meminta maaf kepada Chanyeol karena menggeledah barang-barangnya. Luar biasa, bukan?

YiFan menepi ke pinggir jalan dan menghadap kearah Junmyeon, "Dengarkan aku, Junmyeon. Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

"Tapi kau bilang, tentang blusku...dan wajahnya..."

Bagus. Sekarang Junmyeon berpikir jika dia memang sudah berbuat salah, hanya karena komentar Yifan tentang penampilannya di depan Anderson. Sempurna.

"Tidak, aku bersikap brengsek. Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya berusaha untuk membuatmu jengkel. Dengar, dalam bisnis ini beberapa orang pria adalah orang brengsek yang berkuasa. Mereka terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang mereka inginkan, termasuk wanita."

YiFan tidak ingin melihat kesamaan antara Saul Anderson dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi keduanya memang sulit untuk dilewatkan. Mendengarkan kata-kata Anderson malam ini membuat YiFan merasa...sangat jahat...bagaimana YiFan telah memperlakukan Junmyeon dalam beberapa minggu terakhir. Ayahnya menginginkan YiFan untuk membantu Junmyeon, membimbing gadis itu. Tapi sebaliknya, YiFan membiarkan kejantanannya dan rasa persaingannya yang terlalu aktif menguasai keadaan.

"Dan kau seorang wanita yang cantik. Ini tidak akan menjadi terakhir kalinya hal semacam ini terjadi. Kau harus punya kulit yang tebal. Kau tidak boleh membiarkan orang lain mempermainkan kepercayaan dirimu. Kau sempurna pada pertemuan tadi. Sungguh. Seharusnya sudah sukses."

Junmyeon memberi pemuda itu senyuman kecil. "Terima kasih."

YiFan kembali ke jalan, dan mereka berkendara dalam keheningan. Sampai Junmyeon berkata, "Ya Tuhan, aku butuh minuman sekarang."

Komentar Junmyeon membuat YiFan terkejut, seperti bukan Junmyeon yang mengatakannya. Dalam penilaian YiFan, Junmyeon adalah seorang yang jujur dan berhati-hati dalam berperilaku. Berterus terang. Jenis gadis yang nyaris tidak pernah minum. Tidak menyantap makanan berlemak, dan menyedot debu di belakang sofa tiga kali seminggu. Pada saat ini YiFan baru menyadari bahwa meskipun wanita disampingnya sudah mengisi ruang permanen dalam pikirannya, YiFan benar-benar tidak tahu banyak tentang diri gadis itu. Tidak lebih seperti saat pertama kali YiFan mendekatinya pada beberapa minggu yang lalu di klub.

Dan bahkan ini menjadi suatu kejutan yang lebih besar ketika YiFan secara tidak sengaja mengakui pada diri sendiri bahwa ia juga ingin mengenal Junmyeon lebih dekat.

Selama ini, tujuannya mengenal seorang wanita hanya sekedar untuk mengetahui apakah wanita suka melakukan seks dengan pelan dan manis atau secara keras dan kotor, serta atas, bawah atau dari belakang. Tapi interaksi yang sudah YiFan dapatkan dengan Junmyeon berbeda dari wanita manapun. Kim Junmyeon berbeda.

Junmyeon persis seperti permainan kubus rubik. Membuat kalian begitu frustasi sampai ingin melemparkannya keluar jendela. Tapi kalian tidak melakukannya. Tidak bisa. Kalian terdorong untuk terus bermain sampai bisa menyelesaikannya. Sekalipun itu sangat sulit.

"Kau serius?" YiFan bertanya.

Junmyeon mengangkat bahu. "Ya. Ini merupakan malam yang buruk...beberapa minggu yang buruk, sebenarnya."

YiFan tersenyum dan memindahkan mobil kesayangannya ke gigi lima.

"Aku tahu tempatnya."

Apa? Kenapa lagi-lagi kalian menatap YiFan seperti itu? Kalian jangan khawatir. YiFan tidak punya rencana mempermainkan Junmyeon dengan alkohol sampai gadis itu kehilangan kesadaran lalu menyerahkan tubuhnya dengan suka rela padanya. Tapi...jika Junmyeon kebetulan sangat mabuk dan merobek baju YiFan di gang belakang bar, jangan berharap YiFan akan memukulnya dengan tongkat, melainkan YiFan akan memukulnya dengan...

Oke, kesampingkan segala leluconnya, ini adalah babak baru bagi Junmyeon dan YiFan. Suatu awalan baru. YiFan berjanji akan bersikap _gentleman_. Sumpah pramuka!

Tapi, YiFan belum pernah menjadi pramuka!

* * *

**... TBC ...  
**

* * *

Hai...

Menunggu lama kah? Semoga tidak ya.

Bagaimana dengan chap ini? Apakah kalian cukup bangga dengan sikap YiFan yang membela Kim J di depan Anderson. Saya sendiri sangat bangga, ketika Wu Fan mengatakan hal itu. Kekeke~

Bagi yang masih bingung, sebenarnya tunangan Junmen itu Jonghyun mana? Di chap sebelumnya sebenarnya sudah saya jelaskan ya di **A/N **jika ini **Lee Jonghyun CNBlue**. Bukan Jonghyun Shinee atau Jonghyun yang lainnya.

Oke, seperti biasa, ucapan terima kasih kepada: **hasari28, SungRaeYoo, Duo Bubble-Kim316, KrisHo WonKyu, akiko ichie, dhearagil, chanB, j12, dirakyu, LiezxoticVIP, PikaaChuu, aif gii myeonnie, nam mingyu, alexandra n xing, orang, honeykkamjong, Putri, hae15, LittleMyeon, anon, cottonmyeon, XG-Lay 34 Army, Raemyoon, nugu, joonmily, ****aquaryoung21****.**

Yang masih setia mereview ff ini, saya membaca review kalian dan saya cukup terharu sekaligus senang dengan apresiasi kalian, serta yang baru pertama kali review disini selamat bergabung dear. ^^

Bagi yang masih malu-malu untuk review, tenang aja saya masih setia menunggu kalian. :D

Saran dan kritik yang membangun masih saya harapkan, demi kemajuan tata bahasa serta tulisan saya. Akhir kata,

Terima kasih.


	6. Bab 6

**TANGLED**

**...**

**Main Cast: **Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**...**

**Other Cast: **Member EXO, Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)

**...**

**Genre: **Romance

**...**

**Rate: **M

**...**

**Disclaimer: **Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Emma Case

**...**

**...**

**6**

"_FIRST TIME YOU GOT DRUNK?_"

"_Thirteen_. Tepat sebelum pesta dansa sekolah. Orangtuaku berada di luar kota, dan kencanku, Kwon Yuri, berpikir akan terlihat dewasa untuk meminum _vodka_ dan jus jeruk. Tapi yang bisa dapatkan adalah rum. Jadi kami minum rum dan jus jeruk. Kami akhirnya muntah-muntah di belakang _gym_. Dan sampai hari ini, aku tidak tahan mencium aroma rum tanpa merasa ingin muntah. _First kiss?_"

"Shim Changmin. Kelas enam, di bioskop. Dia memelukku dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. _I had no idea what was happening_."

Mereka sedang bermain _First and Ten_. Bagi kalian yang asing dengan _game_ minuman ini, akan aku jelaskan. Satu orang menanyakan tentang segala hal yang pertama kepada orang lain, seperti pertama kalian ke Disneyland, pertama kali kalian bercinta, tak ada bedanya. Dan orang lain harus memberikan jawabannya terlebih dulu. Jika mereka belum melakukan itu untuk pertama kalinya, atau tidak mau menjawab, mereka harus menenggak minuman mereka. Kemudian mereka harus memberitahu kalian sesuatu yang telah mereka lakukan setidaknya sebanyak sepuluh kali. Siapa salah satu dari mereka yang menyarankan permainan ini? YiFan sendiri sudah melewatkan lima pengalaman pertamanya. Dan YiFan tidak tahu.

"_First time you fell in love?_"

Hitung jadi enam. YiFan mengambil vodka-nya dan menenggaknya.

Mereka berada di sudut gelap dari sebuah bar lokal kecil bernama Howie. Ini adalah tempat yang tidak banyak menarik perhatian, mirip seperti bar kecil pada umumnya. Para pengunjungnya santai, gampang bergaul. Bukan orang yang mengenakan setelan licin karya perancang mode Paris seperti halnya wanita yang biasanya YiFan ajak untuk menghabiskan malam akhir pekannya. Tapi YiFan suka di sini. Kecuali untuk karaokenya. Siapapun yang menemukan karaoke itu pasti orang jahat. Mereka harus ditembak di antara matanya dengan peluru tumpul.

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya ke samping, menilai YiFan. "Kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Cinta hanya untuk orang yang lemah, _sweetheart_."

Junmyeon tersenyum. "Lumayan sinis, ya? _So, you don't believe love is real_?"

"_I didn't say that_. Orangtuaku telah menikah selama tiga puluh enam tahun. Kakak perempuanku mencintai suaminya, dan suaminya memujanya." YiFan berkata sambil memainkan jarinya di mulut gelas.

"Tapi kau belum pernah jatuh cinta?"

YiFan mengangkat bahu, "Aku hanya tidak melihat apa gunanya. Kau tahu, aku mengibaratkan jatuh cinta seperti usaha yang sangat besar dan tidak banyak hasilnya. Peluangmu untuk berhasil melewati beberapa tahun pertama paling tinggi hanyalah setengah-setengah. Terlalu rumit untuk seleraku."

Ya, YiFan lebih suka yang sederhana dan gampang. Setiap harinya, dia bekerja, dia bercinta, dia makan, dan tidur. Pada hari Minggu YiFan harus makan menjelang siang dengan ibunya dan bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Mudah. Gampang.

Junmyeon duduk tegak di kursinya. "_My mother used to say, 'If it's not difficult, it's not worth it.'_ Disamping itu, apa kau tidak merasa...kesepian?"

Seperti sudah direncanakan, seorang gadis pengantar minuman berpayudara besar datang ke meja mereka. Gadis itu membungkuk dengan tangan di bahu YiFan dan belahan dadanya di wajah pemuda itu. "Kau perlu apa lagi, _sweety_?"

_Well_, secara tidak langsung itu sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon, bukan?

"Tentu, sayang. Bisakah kau membawakan kami minuman lagi?"

Ketika pelayan bergerak menjauh, mata Junmyeon bertemu dengan mata YiFan sebelum berputar ke langit-langit. "_Anyway._ Katakan padaku sepuluh pengalamanmu."

"Aku sudah pernah berhubungan seks dengan lebih dari sepuluh wanita dalam satu minggu." Ucap YiFan santai.

_Cancun. Liburan musim semi tahun 2010. Meksiko adalah tempat yang menakjubkan._

Junmyeon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Uhh. Apa itu seharusnya membuatku terkesan?"

YiFan menyeringai dengan bangga. "Ini mengesankan sebagian besar wanita." Pemuda itu membungkuk dan merendahkan suara saat menggosokkan ibu jarinya perlahan ke ibu jari Junmyeon. "Dan lagi, kau bukan wanita kebanyakan, kan?"

Junmyeon menjilat bibirnya, matanya tertuju kearah YiFan. "Apa kau sedang merayuku?"

"Tentu saja."

Tak berapa lama gadis pengantar minuman membawa pesanan mereka. YiFan menampilkan senyuman andalannya saat gadis itu meletakkan minuman di meja. "_Thanks, baby_."

"_Anything for you, babe_." Gadis itu berkata sambil mengerling nakal pada YiFan. Junmyeon melihat itu dan dia hanya menghela nafas bosan.

Setelah gadis pengantar minuman itu menjauh, YiFan membunyikan buku-buku jarinya. Dia siap. Saatnya untuk...lebih intim.

"_Blowjob_ pertama?" tanya YiFan. Demi Tuhan dia sudah berusaha menahan untuk tidak bertanya tentang itu. Dia bersumpah sudah mengulur waktu selama yang ia bisa. Tapi dia tak bisa menahannya lagi. YiFan sangat ingin tahu kehidupan seks seorang Kim Junmyeon, lebih tepatnya sangat penasaran.

Senyuman menghilang dari wajah gadis itu. "Kau punya masalah serius. Kau tahu itu, kan?"

Mengutip satu kalimat tentang tekanan teman sebaya dari film _The Breakfast Club_, YiFan mendesaknya, "_Oh__ come on, _Jun_, just answer a simple question_."

Junmyeon mengambil minumannya dan menenggaknya secara mengesankan.

YiFan terkejut sekaligus tercengang. "Kau tidak pernah memberikan _blowjob_?"

Demi Tuhan, jangan biarkan Junmyeon menjadi salah satu dari wanita itu. Kalian tahu apa yang YiFan maksud—dingin, tidak suka berpetualang, tipe orang-orang yang tidak akan melakukan 'itu'. Orang yang bersikeras untuk bercinta, yang berarti bersetubuh dalam posisi misionaris saja. Mereka adalah penyebab kenapa orang-orang seperti Elliot Spitzer dan Bill Clinton mempertaruhkan karir politik mereka, karena mereka sangat ingin mendapatkan akhir yang nikmat.

Dia mengernyit saat panasnya _vodka_ membakar tenggorokannya. "Jonghyun_ doesn't like...oral seks. I mean, __he doesn't like to give it__._"

Dia pasti sudah mabuk. Tidak mungkin Junmyeon akan mengatakan ini jika dia tidak benar-benar dan sepenuhnya mabuk. Dia menyembunyikan dengan baik, bukan? Tapi dia masih belum menjawab pertanyaan YiFan.

Adapun mengenai tunangan Junmyeon, YiFan yakin jika laki-laki itu adalah seorang banci. Hei, YiFan mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, bukan hanya permainan kata-kata. Ibunya selalu bilang, "Siapapun yang mau melakukannya, lakukanlah sebaik mungkin." Oke, ibunya tidak sepenuhnya mengucapkan kalimatnya persis seperti itu, tapi kalian bisa mendapat gambarannya. Jika YiFan tidak ingin melakukan oral kepada seorang gadis, maka dia juga tidak akan menidurinya. Maaf jika ini terdengar kasar, tapi begitulah seharusnya.

Dan ini adalah Junmyeon yang sedang kita bicarakan di sini. YiFan akan 'memakannya' untuk sarapan setiap hari dalam seminggu dan dua kali pada hari Minggu. Dan YiFan tidak bisa membiarkan satu pria pun yang akan membantah pendapatnya.

Menurut YiFan, Jonghyun adalah orang yang sunguh idiot.

"Jadi, karena Jonghyun tidak pernah...ya kau tahu maksudku. Dia pikir itu tidak adil jika aku harus melakukan itu padanya. Jadi, tidak...Aku belum pernah..." ucap Junmyeon.

Lihat, gadis itu bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya. Jadi dengan senang hati YiFan harus membantunya. "Oral seks? Mengisap miliknya? Menyedot bolanya? Meledakkan bola dan pikirannya?"

Junmyeon menutupi wajahnya dan cekikikan. YiFan cukup yakin ini adalah hal yang paling menggemaskan yang pernah dia lihat. Junmyeon melepaskan tangan dari wajahnya dan menghembuskan napas.

"Lanjutkan. Sepuluhku. Aku sudah bersama Jonghyun selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun."

YiFan tersedak oleh birnya. "_Ten years?_"

Junmyeon mengangguk. "_Almost eleven_."

YiFan membelalakan matanya, tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja ia dengar. "Jadi kau mulai pacaran dengannya ketika kau..."

"_Fifteen. Yeah_." Junmyeon berkata sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Jadi, jika YiFan mendengarnya dengan benar, apa yang Junmyeon katakan adalah bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang pernah melakukan oral seks padanya? Tidak bermaksud untuk membuang waktu sia-sia, tapi YiFan tidak bisa memahami kenyataan ini. Itulah apa yang dia katakan, bukan?

YiFan bisa menangis. Sungguh berdosa. Kesampingkan orang yang menemukan karaoke, sisakan pelurunya untuk pacar Junmyeon.

"Berapa lama kau sudah bertunangan?" YiFan bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

Junmyeon tampak sedikit berfikir, "Emm...Sekitar tujuh tahun. Dia melamarku seminggu sebelum aku meninggalkan rumah untuk kuliah."

Kedua kalimat itu menceritakan padanya dengan tepat jenis manusia bedebah macam apa Jonghyun sebenarnya. Tidak percaya diri, pencemburu, selalu menempel. Jonghyun tahu pacarnya tidak pantas untuknya, dia tahu bahwa Junmyeon akan menjadi orang sukses dan kemungkinan besar akan segera meninggalkannya. Jadi apa yang dia lakukan? Dia melamar Junmyeon untuk menikah dengannya, sepenuhnya menjebak Junmyeon sebelum dia mengenal pria lain yang lebih baik.

"Itulah mengapa cincinnya begitu...kau tahu...kecil. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku. Jonghyun bekerja selama enam bulan untuk membelikan aku cincin ini. Membersihkan meja bar, memotong rumput, kerja mati-matian. Batu kecil ini lebih berarti bagiku daripada permata terbesar yang ada di Tiffany Jewelry." Junmyeon berkata sambil memperhatikan cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

Dan beberapa kalimat itu cukup menceritakan pada YiFan tipe wanita macam apa Kim Junmyeon sebenarnya. Banyak wanita Seoul suka kemewahan, merek dari mobilnya, tulisan pada tasnya, ukuran cincinnya. Dangkal. Kosong. YiFan sangat tahu dengan pasti, karena dia pernah tidur dengan sebagian besar dari mereka. Tapi Junmyeon bukan orang palsu. Dia asli. Junmyeon segalanya tentang kualitas, bukan kuantitas.

Junmyeon mengingatkan YiFan pada kakak perempuannya, sebenarnya. Bahkan dengan segala uang yang mereka miliki saat tumbuh dewasa, Luhan tidak benar-benar peduli sedikitpun tentang label atau apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Itulah kenapa akhirnya dia bersama pria seperti Xiumin. Xiumin dan Luhan mulai berpacaran saat SMA, ketika Xiumin masih mahasiswa tingkat kedua dan Luhan kelas tiga SMA. Manuver itu membuat Xiumin menjadi legenda di St. Mary's _Prep school_. Sampai hari ini, namanya disebut di lorong suci sekolah Luhan dengan penuh hormat.

Apa? Ya, YiFan sekolah di sekolah Khatolik. Kalian terkejut? Seharusnya tidak. Omong-omong sampai di mana kita? Oh ya benar, Xiumin dan Luhan.

Xiumin bukan pria paling tampan, atau pria yang paling lembut. Dia bukan seorang _playboy_, dia tidak pernah bisa. Lalu bagaimana dia berhasil mendapatkan tangkapan besar seperti Luhan, jika kalian bertanya?

Kepercayaan diri.

Xiumin tidak pernah ragu pada diri sendirinya. Tidak pernah sedetik pun berpikir bahwa dia tidak cukup pantas untuk Si Menyebalkan. Ia menolak untuk diintimidasi. Dia selalu memancarkan keyakinan diri yang membuat wanita tertarik padanya. Karena dia tahu bahwa tidak seorang pun bisa mencintai Luhan seperti dirinya. Jadi, ketika Luhan masuk kuliah bertahun-tahun sebelum Xiumin bisa bergabung dengan YiFan di perusahaan, apa dia khawatir? Tentu saja tidak. Dia tidak takut untuk membiarkan Luhan pergi. Karena dia tahu dengan kepastian yang mutlak bahwa suatu hari Luhan akan kembali. Padanya.

Tak pelak lagi Lee 'Tolol' Jonghyun itu tidak begitu percaya diri. Setidaknya itu menurut pandangan YiFan.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Dua jam kemudian, Junmyeon dan YiFan bisa dipastikan mabuk. Lihat mereka di sana? Menatap panggung, menyesap bir dengan ekspresi sayu di wajah mereka. Kalian dapat belajar banyak tentang seseorang ketika mereka sedang mabuk, dan YiFan telah belajar banyak hal tentang Junmyeon. Ketika gadis itu minum, dia suka mengoceh.

_Apa dia suka menjerit juga? Never mind, bagian itu akan datang nantinya._

Dan selama waktu kebersamaan mereka itu sedikitnya YiFan tahu tentang kehidupan Kim Junmyeon. Dia berasal dari Kangwondo Yanggu. Ibunya masih tinggal di sana, bekerja sebagai seorang guru di sebuah sekolah. Dan selama masa SMA Junmyeon menjadi pelayan di salah satu restoran milik teman ibunya. Dia tidak menyebutkan ayahnya sekalipun, dan YiFan juga tidak bertanya. Dan meskipun menjadi _Valedictorian_ (lulusan terbaik), Junmyeon dulunya gadis yang cukup liar. Itu menjelaskan mengapa dia begitu kuat minum. Rupanya, dia dan si bedebah itu menghabiskan masa remaja mereka menyelinap masuk arena _roller skate_ setelah tutup, mengutil, dan bernyanyi di sebuah _band_ bersama.

Oh yeah, itulah yang si keledai lakukan untuk mencari nafkah. Dia seorang musisi. Kalian tahu apa artinya, bukan?

Ya, seorang pengangguran.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa Junmyeon masih bersama dengan pecundang ini? Itulah pertanyaan yang sangat penting, nak. YiFan bukan orang yang tidak mau bergaul dengan orang kecil. YiFan tak peduli jika kalian bekerja di pom bensin atau menjadi kasir di McDonalds. Jika kalian seorang laki-laki sejati, kalian harus bekerja, kalian tidak bisa menjadi parasit bagi pacarmu.

"Karaoke memuakkan," YiFan mendengus ketika seorang waria berambut pirang di depan mikrofon selesai menyanyikan lagu 'I Will Survive.'

Junmyeon memiringkan kepalanya. "Suara gadis...oh tidak pria itu...lumayan juga."

"Kurasa telingaku berdarah. Lihatlah mereka sekarat dan mati pelan-pelan." YiFan menunjuk ke wajah-wajah yang seakan koma di dalam bar.

Junmyeon menyesap birnya. "Ini karena lagunya salah untuk tempat semacam ini. Lagu yang tepat akan membangunkan mereka."

YiFan melirik Junmyeon sekilas lalu tersenyum sinis, "Kau sinting."

Junmyeon bicara kurang jelas, "Ya. Aku bisa melakukannya."

Pemuda itu mengayun-ayunkan telunjuknya di depan gadis itu, "Tidak mungkin. Tidak, kecuali kau berencana untuk menyanyi sambil menari striptis."

Dan, hadirin sekalian, ini adalah pertunjukan yang YiFan rela memberikan testis kirinya untuk menontonnya.

Junmyeon mengambil ponsel YiFan dari meja dan menggoyangkan jarinya kearah pemuda itu. "Tidak boleh memotret. Tidak boleh ada bukti apapun."

Lalu dia bangkit dan berjalan ke atas panggung. Apa kalian mendengar erangan menderita dari pengunjung bar saat musik mulai terdengar?

Tapi kemudian dia mulai bernyanyi:

_I don't stand a chance when you look at me that way_

_I'll do anything you want me to anything for you_

_And I'll shout it for the whole world to know_

_Oh, honey, that's what you do to me_

_And I don't mind at all_

Astaga.

Suaranya dalam, sempurna, dan merangsang. Seperti seorang pekerja telepon seks di salah satu nomor yang memakai angka sembilan ratus. Mengapung di sekitar ruangan dan membasuh YiFan seperti...seperti cumbuan secara lisan. Tubuh YiFan bereaksi seketika pada suaranya. Kejantanannya sekeras batu.

_You know I'm not a girl who cares to see_

_Or gives a damn what anyone thinks of me_

_I go down hard, I stand my ground_

_But whenever you come around_

_I'm helpless_

_Baby, I don't stand a chance_

_Every time you look at me that way_

_It brings me to my knees_

Junmyeon mulai bergoyang pinggul selaras dengan musiknya, dan YiFan membayangkan betapa sempurnanya Junmyeon akan terlihat saat berlutut di depannya. YiFan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Junmyeon begitu memukau...menghipnotis.

_And I'm changing, never thought I'd be like this_

_But you showed me a better way_

_I'll do anything for your kiss_

_In all my days I've never seen_

_A man who means everything to me_

_I can leave everything else in the dust_

_But it's you I just can't give up_

Junmyeon mendapatkan perhatian penuh dari setiap pria di tempat ini. Tapi matanya...mata _onyx_ menakjubkannya...menatap tepat ke arah YiFan. Dan ini membuat pemuda itu merasa seperti dewa.

_I've never let anyone get this close to me before_

_Distance keeps me safe and keeps me sane_

_But now you've got my heart twisted with yours_

_Better than it's ever been, there's a lot to lose_

_But even so much more to win_

_Oh, baby…_

Junmyeon menyibakkan rambutnya, dan YiFan membayangkan Junmyeon melakukan hal itu saat menungganginya dengan goyangan panjang dan keras. Ya Tuhan. YiFan pernah mendapatkan _lap dance_ dari beberapa penari telanjang terbaik di kota ini, dan YiFan belum pernah ejakulasi di celana, tidak sekalipun. Tapi itulah yang akan terjadi padanya jika lagu ini tidak segera berakhir.

_I feel so helpless when you look at me that way_

_I'll do anything for you only for you_

Bar meledak oleh sorak, siulan dan tepuk tangan saat Junmyeon turun dari panggung. Terdengar seperti rodeo terkutuk. Junmyeon tersenyum bangga saat berjalan ke arah YiFan. Pemuda itu berdiri, dan Junmyeon berhenti hanya beberapa inci darinya.

Junmyeon menatap ke arah pemuda itu dan menaikkan satu alisnya. "Sudah kubilang aku bisa membangunkan mereka."

YiFan dengan pelan berkata, "_That was…you…are amazing_."

Demi Tuhan YiFan ingin mencium Junmyeon saat ini, lebih dari keinginannya untuk bernapas. Kejadian kemarin malam melintas dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana nikmatnya Junmyeon saat berada dalam pelukannya. Bagaimana lembutnya bibir itu ketika ia melumatnya. Dan bagaimana memabukkannya ciuman itu ketika lidah mereka bertaut. Tak pelak lagi YiFan harus menciumnya. Senyum perlahan mengembang dari wajah Junmyeon, dan YiFan tahu gadis itu juga menginginkannya. Perlahan Yifan menyibak sehelai rambut gadis itu ke belakang telinganya kemudian YiFan mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya...

Dan jeritan nyaring dari ponselnya mengganggu mereka.

Junmyeon berkedip seakan terbangun dari kesurupan dan mengangkat ponselnya. "Y-_yoboseo_?" Dia tersentak dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya untuk menghindari suara teriakan di ujung yang lain.

"Tidak...Jonghyun, aku tidak lupa. Aku hanya mengalami malam yang berat. Tidak...ya...aku di sebuah bar yang bernama Howie's. Letaknya di..." Sesaat Junmyeon menatap ponselnya, dan YiFan menebak bahwa si brengsek baru saja menutup telponnya. Junmyeon menatap YiFan, matanya benar-benar sadar sekarang.

"Aku harus ke luar. Jonghyun datang menjemputku."

Bukankah ini kejutan yang menyenangkan? YiFan bisa bertemu dengan bajingan hidup ini. Ini akan menjadi semacam _Freak Night_ di karnaval.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Ketika mereka menunggu di trotoar, Junmyeon menoleh kearah YiFan. "Apa yang akan kita katakan pada ayahmu?"

YiFan tertegun. Dan inilah pertanyaan yang telah ia hindari untuk ditanyakan pada diri sendiri sepanjang malam. Ayahnya adalah pria setia dan dapat diandalkan, bisa dikatakan jika ayahnya adalah seorang ksatria. Tradisional. YiFan percaya ayahnya akan bangga karena dia telah membela kehormatan Junmyeon. Tapi ayahnya juga seorang pengusaha. Dan kenyataannya adalah, YiFan bisa saja membela Junmyeon dan masih mendapatkan kontrak dari Anderson. Itu yang seharusnya YiFan lakukan. Itu yang akan pemuda itu lakukan seandainya terjadi pada orang lain selain Junmyeon di meja perundingan.

"Aku akan menangani urusan dengan ayahku." Ucap YiFan akhirnya.

Junmyeon menatap YiFan cepat, "Apa? Tidak, kita satu tim, ingat? Kita berdua kehilangan klien ini."

"Aku yang marah pada Anderson."

"Dan aku juga tidak mencegahmu. Sekarang, aku menghargai apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku, Kris, sungguh. Kau luar biasa, sebenarnya." Mungkin itu hanya karena pengaruh vodka, tapi kata-kata Junmyeon membuat YiFan merasa bahagia dan terhibur.

"Aku tidak butuh seorang penyelamat," Junmyeon melanjutkan. "Aku wanita dewasa, dan aku pasti bisa menangani apa pun yang mungkin ayahmu berikan. Kita akan bicara padanya bersama-sama pada Senin pagi. Setuju?"

Ini mengkonfirmasi bahwa: Kim Junmyeon adalah seorang wanita yang luar biasa.

YiFan tersenyum, "Setuju."

Kemudian sebuah mobil Ford Thunderbird warna hitam menderu di jalan dan berhenti di depan Junmyeon dan YiFan. Ya, Thunderbird. Dapatkah kalian katakan bahwa ini benar-benar akhir pekan tahun 80an? Seorang pria dengan bentuk tubuh rata-rata dan rambut cokelat muda keluar dari dalam mobil.

Apakah hanya YiFan, atau memang pria itu terlihat seperti orang brengsek menurut kalian juga? Jenis orang yang ketinggalan jaman. Jenis semprotan cuka dan air milik nenek kalian.

Dengan kening berkerut, Jonghyun memusatkan perhatian pada Junmyeon sebelum menatap kearah YiFan. Dan kemudian pria itu bahkan terlihat lebih marah lagi. Mungkin Jonghyun tidak sebodoh seperti yang YiFan kira, karena sepertinya dia menyadari kehadiran seorang pesaing ketika melihat YiFan.

Jonghyun berjalan memutar dan membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Junmyeon. Gadis itu mendesah dan memberi YiFan senyum terpaksa. Lalu ia berjalan dua langkah kearah mobil dan tersandung pada lubang di trotoar. YiFan bergerak untuk menangkapnya, tapi si brengsek lebih dekat dan mendahuluinya. Jonghyun memegang Junmyeon dalam jarak yang agak jauh, kemarahan di wajahnya berubah menjadi rasa jijik.

"Apa kau mabuk berat?"

_Oh God._ YiFan benar-benar tidak suka nada bicara pria itu. Seseorang perlu mengajari dia sedikit sopan santun.

"Jangan mulai, Jonghyun. _I've had a bad night_," Junmyeon memberitahunya.

"_A bad night? Really?_ Apakah ini seperti mempunyai pertunjukan terbesar dalam hidupmu dan pacarmu tidak muncul? Apakah seburuk itu, Junmyeon?" ucap Jonghyun sedikit keras.

Pertunjukan? Apakah dia benar-benar baru saja mengatakan pertunjukan? Apakah Junmyeon sungguh-sungguh tidur dengan si tolol ini? Kalian pasti bercanda.

Junmyeon melepaskan diri dari pegangannya. "_You know what..._" Dia mulai kata-katanya dengan tajam dan kemudian melemah. "_Just..let's go home_."

Lalu Junmyeon masuk ke dalam mobil dan si brengsek itu membanting pintu di belakangnya. Jonghyun menatap tajam kearah YiFan saat berjalan memutar menuju ke kursi pengemudi.

Junmyeon menurunkan kaca jendelanya. "_Good night, Kris. And thanks...for everything_"

YiFan memberi Junmyeon senyuman meskipun hasratnya untuk menghancurkan wajah tunangan gadis itu sangat besar. "_Anytime_."

Dan Thunderbird menderu pergi. Meninggalkan YiFan, seseorang yang untuk dua malam berturut-turut, mendambakan Kim Junmyeon. YiFan mengusap tangan kewajahnya ketika sebuah suara muncul di belakangnya.

"Hei, _sweety_. Aku baru saja selesai bekerja. Ingin pergi keluar denganku?"

Ini gadis pengantar minuman. Dia berwajah biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial, tapi dia ada di sini. Dan setelah melihat Junmyeon pergi dengan bajingan pengecut yang akan menikahinya, YiFan menolak untuk melewatkan malam sendirian.

"Tentu, sayang. Aku akan panggilkan taksi."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Ini adalah seks yang buruk. Sekedar saran: Tidak bergerak seperti mayat ketika seorang pria bercinta dengan kalian tidak akan diingat sebagai pengalaman seksual yang hebat.

Alasan lain kenapa hal ini menyebalkan karena YiFan tidak bisa menyingkirkan Junmyeon dari pikirannya. YiFan terus membandingkan Junmyeon dengan gadis pengantar minuman itu, dan yang terakhir disebut, tentu saja tidak bisa mengimbanginya.

Kalian pikir YiFan seorang bajingan karena mengatakan ini? Ayolah, apa kalian akan bilang belum pernah membayangkan Brad Pitt bercinta denganmu, bukannya suami kalian yang berperut gendut? Itulah yang YiFan pikirkan.

Masih berpikir jika YiFan pria brengsek? Kalau begitu kalian beruntung. Pemuda ini akan segera memperoleh apa yang kalian pikir pantas dia terima.

* * *

**... TBC ...**

* * *

Sesuatu yang pantas YiFan terima? Hmm...apa ya?

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena terlambat update ff ini, karena minggu-minggu kemaren saya lagi sibuk banget. Maaf..

Oke, emmm... apa kalian udah liat kyuline yang bertransformasi jadi girl's day? Saya baru tahu tadi pagi (ketinggalan jaman). Itu... emmm... sumpah bikin saya speechless bener. Kyuhyun, Chwang, Minho, Junmyeon, oh my God, cantik-cantik banget. Kkkk~ langsung heboh saya ngliatnya.

Apalagi Kyu sama Jun, dua bias saya, kkk~persis cewek banget, cantik gila. Oh my, YiFan apakah kau juga melihat ini? Junmyeon-mu sangat cantik kalo pake gaun. Arrggghh... menggila karena Junmyeona. XD

Sekarang saya tahu kenapa Kai pengen kalo Junmyeon jadi female lead di MV remake'nya dia. Hahaha...jangan2 karena Kai yang udah liat Lady Suho yang cetar membahana itu. Oke, cukup heboh karena Kyumyeon-nya.

Sebelumnya saya sangat berterima kasih pada **Joonmily** yang sudah meng-inbox saya untuk segera update, saya langsung penuhi permintaan kamu, dear.

Tanda terima kasih saya ucapkan juga kepada: **XG-Lay 34 Army, honeykkamjong, alexandra n xing, akiko ichie, Emmasuho, Krisho wonkyu, guest, dhearagil, hasari28, tieny thunder, anon, siapa ya, joonmily, hae15, puputri, aquaryoung21, PikaaChuu, nam mingyu, LiezxoticVIP, doremifaseul, Oh Se Naa, Guest, j12.**

Yang selalu men-support saya dalam mengembangkan ff ini. I love u, guys.

Bagi silent reader yang masih malu-malu kucing untuk me-review, tenang aja saya masih setiap menunggu kehadiran kalian. Dan bagi yang sudah mem-follow atau menjadikan ff ini favorite kalian, terima kasih. ^^

Yeah...tebar virus cinta Krisho.

Kamshahamnida


	7. Bab 7

**TANGLED**

**...**

**Main Cast: **Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**...**

**Other Cast: **Member EXO, Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)

**...**

**Genre: **Romance

**...**

**Rate: **M

**...**

**Disclaimer: **Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Emma Case

**...**

**...**

**7**

Ketika YiFan menceritakan perihal kegagalannya mendapat proyek Anderson, Tuan Wu sama sekali tidak senang terhadap cara YiFan menangani situasi dengan kliennya tersebut. Menurutnya YiFan bertindak gegabah, tidak profesional, bla, bla, bla. Dan karena YiFan lebih senior dibanding Junmyeon, Tuan Wu menganggap bahwa pemuda itu lebih bertanggung jawab atas kehilangan klien ini dibanding dengan Junmyeon.

Tapi fakta bahwa YiFan masuk dalam daftar orang yang tidak disukai di kantor untuk sementara waktu tidak menghantamnya sekeras yang kalian pikir. Terutama karena YiFan tidak menyesal terhadap bagaimana ia bereaksi. Jika YiFan mendapat kesempatan sekali lagi untuk melakukannya, dia tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Jadi, mungkin Tuan Wu kecewa terhadap YiFan, tapi sejujurnya, pada saat pria paruh baya itu selesai memarahinya, YiFan juga cukup kecewa terhadapnya.

Juga, dalam empat minggu setelah rapat yang membawa petaka itu, hubungan antara Junmyeon dan YiFan terus berkembang. Mereka masih saling bertukar pukulan di tempat kerja, tapi sekarang lebih menyerupai pukulan pendek ke dada, yang dimaksudkan sekedar untuk menyakiti, ketimbang pukulan keras yang sengaja dirancang untuk merobohkan satu sama lain. Mereka berbagi ide, saling membantu. Setidaknya Tuan Wu benar tentang hal itu. Junmyeon dan YiFan saling melengkapi, menyeimbangkan kekuatan dan kelemahan masing-masing.

Pada suatu titik tertentu, Junmyeon menjadi lebih berarti bagi YiFan daripada sekedar sepasang kaki yang ingin YiFan naiki. Lebih berarti daripada sekedar celana yang sangat ingin YiFan lepaskan.

Sekarang dia adalah Junmyeon—seorang teman. Seorang teman yang menyebabkan kejantanan YiFan berdiri tegak setiap kali gadis itu memasuki ruangannya, tapi YiFan rasa itu adalah keadaan yang harus diterima. Karena betapa besarnya YiFan masih menginginkan Junmyeon, dan YiFan yakin sekali sebagian dari diri gadis itu juga menginginkannya, Junmyeon bukan tipe wanita yang mau berselingkuh.

Setidaknya bukan tipe wanita yang bisa menanggung rasa bersalah sesudahnya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Sekarang, aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan: Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Bagaimana seorang pria muda yang tampan, menawan dan percaya diri seperti YiFan menjadi orang yang terinfeksi flu dan mengurung diri saat pertama kali kalian bertemu dengannya?

Tenang saja sayang, kita sedang menuju ke sana. Percayalah. Sebentar lagi.

Untuk menunjukkan gambaran secara keseluruhannya, ada beberapa tokoh lain yang perlu kalian temui dalam sinetron yang sekarang YiFan perankan. Kalian sudah bertemu pria menjijikkan bernama Jonghyun, kan? Ya, dia nanti akan muncul lagi, sayangnya.

Dan sekarang kalian akan bertemu Byun Baekhyun. Dia sepupu si tolol itu. Tapi kalian tidak perlu membencinya. Baekhyun juga sahabat baik Junmyeon. Apa? Kalian tidak percaya? Baiklah, YiFan akan menunjukkannya pada kalian.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Aku melihatmu mengobrol dengan gadis berambut coklat dengan payudara besar. Kau pergi ke rumahnya?" tanya Chanyeol. Dia, Jongin, dan YiFan sedang makan siang di sebuah restoran yang jaraknya beberapa blok dari kantor. Mereka sedang mendiskusikan malam Minggu terakhir mereka.

"_Actually, we didn't make it that far_." Ucap YiFan sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"_What do you mean_?" alis Chanyeol berkerut.

YiFan menyeringai, mengingat bagaimana ekshibisionisnya gadis itu. "Maksudku taksi itu tak akan pernah sama seperti dulu lagi. Dan kurasa kami membuat takut sopirnya seumur hidup."

Jongin tertawa. "_You're such a fucking dog, man_."

YiFan menunjuk-nunjuk Jongin dengan garpunya, "Nah, aku melakukan _doggie-style_ setelah kami benar-benar berada di dalam apartemennya."

Hei, kalian jangan menatap YiFan dengan tatapan itu lagi. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, kan?

_Guys. Sex. Talk_.

Selain itu, meskipun antusiasme liar dari si Gadis Taxi, seksnya di bawah standar. Dia bahkan bukan pasta gigi _Colgate_. Dia lebih seperti suatu merek pasta gigi umum yang disediakan di kamar hotel murahan yang namanya bahkan tidak akan kalian ingat setelah memakainya.

"Hei, Junmyeon," sapa Chanyeol, ia menatap ke belakang YiFan. Sedangkan YiFan tidak melihat Junmyeon mendekati mereka.

Oke, kita akan berhenti di sini untuk sesaat. Ini penting.

Lihat ekspresi wajah Junmyeon? Bibirnya yang membentuk garis tipis? Sedikit kerut pada alisnya? Yeah, Junmyeon mendengar apa yang YiFan katakan. Dan gadis itu terlihat tidak terlalu senang, benar, kan? YiFan melewatkan petunjuk ini saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya, tapi kalian harus mengingatnya. Momen ini nantinya akan berakibat buruk pada YiFan.

YiFan berbalik untuk menatapnya. Ekspresinya kini kosong dan pasif.

"_You want to join us_?" Tanya YiFan.

"_No, thanks_. Sebenarnya aku baru saja selesai makan siang dengan seorang teman." Ucap Junmyeon.

Dan tak lama temannya segera datang mendekat. Dia mengenakan sepatu bot tinggi berwarna hitam, celana hitam ketat yang robek pada tempat-tempat strategis di bagian atas dan bawah kakinya, rok mini, _tank top_ warna _pink_ tanpa tali bahu yang seksi, dan _sweater_ abu-abu rajutan yang pendek. Rambutnya panjang, pirang kecokelatan, dan bergelombang, bibirnya merah berkilau, dan mata sipitnya menatap mereka di bawah bulu mata dan _eye liner_-nya yang tebal.

Dia...menarik. YiFan tidak akan menyebut dia cantik, tapi menyolok dalam gaya fashion jalanan yang seksi.

"Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin, Kris Wu, ini adalah Baek-Bee."

Mendengar nama Kris Wu, mata Baekhyun seketika berubah tajam menatap ke arah pemuda itu. Tatapannya seperti sedang menganalis YiFan, sama seperti ketika seorang pria memeriksa mesin mobil tepat sebelum pria itu menyalakan mesinnya.

"Jadi, kau yang namanya Kris? Aku pernah mendengar tentangmu." Ucap Baekhyun datar.

_Junmyeon bercerita pada temannya tentang diriku? Menarik_. Batin YiFan.

"Oh yeah? Apa yang sudah kau dengar?" YiFan menyilangkan tangannya sambil tersenyum penuh bangga.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku bisa memberitahumu, tapi kemudian aku harus membunuhmu." Gadis itu mengacungkan jarinya kearah YiFan. "Kau harus terus bersikap baik pada Junmyeon. Kau tahu, jika kau ingin bolamu tetap menempel pada kemaluanmu."

Meskipun nadanya ringan, YiFan mendapatkan kesan berbeda bahwa Baekhyun tidaklah main-main.

YiFan tersenyum. "Aku sudah berusaha untuk menunjukkan betapa baiknya aku. Dia terus menolakku."

Baekhyun terkekeh. Kemudian Chanyeol dengan mulus menyela, "Jadi, Baek-Bee...apa ada yang bisa memberitahuku maksud dari Bee di sini? Apa itu sejenis lebah?"

Junmyeon menyeringai dengan nakal. "_Ani_. Bee di sini untuk Byun, Byun Baekhyun. Ini adalah nama keluarga—nama kakeknya. Dia benci memakainya."

Baekhyun memberi Junmyeon pandangan tidak setuju.

Secara spontan Chanyeol membalas, "Byun Baekhyun adalah nama yang cantik, sangat sesuai untuk gadis yang cantik."

Baekhyun tersenyum perlahan kearah Chanyeol dan menggerakkan jarinya di atas bibir bawahnya. Lalu, dia menghadap kearah mereka semua dan berkata, "Omong-omong, aku harus cepat pergi, kembali bekerja. _Nice meeting you, boys_." Baekhyun memeluk Junmyeon dan melemparkan kerlingan kearah Chanyeol saat dia berjalan pergi.

"Dia harus kembali bekerja?" Tanya YiFan. "Kupikir klub striptis tidak buka sebelum jam empat sore."

Junmyeon hanya tersenyum. "Baekkie bukan penari striptis. Dia hanya berdandan seperti itu untuk mengelabui orang. Jadi mereka terkejut saat tahu apa pekerjaan dia yang sebenarnya."

"Apa pekerjaannya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"_Well, she's a rocket scientist_." Ucap Junmyeon.

"_W-what? A rocket scientist? You're fucking with us_." Jongin berkata menyuarakan apa yang mereka bertiga pikirkan.

"Sayangnya tidak. Baekhyun seorang ahli kimia. Dan salah satu kliennya adalah NASA. Laboratoriumnya bekerja untuk meningkatkan efisiensi pada bahan bakar yang mereka gunakan pada pesawat luar angkasa." Junmyeon bergidik. "Byun Baekhyun dengan akses pada bahan peledak berkekuatan tinggi...itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku pikirkan setiap harinya." Lanjutnya.

Setelah sesaat, Chanyeol bicara. "Kim, kau harus membantuku. Aku pemuda yang baik. Ijinkan aku mengajak kencan temanmu. Dia tidak akan menyesal."

Junmyeon sejenak berpikir. "Oke. Tentu. Kau sepertinya tipe yang disukai Baekkie." Dia menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama kearah Chanyeol. "Tapi aku harus memperingatkanmu. Dia tipe gadis cintai-mereka-dan-tinggalkan-mereka-dengan-memar. Jika kau mencari kesenangan untuk satu atau dua malam, maka telpon dia. Tapi jika kau mencari sesuatu yang lebih mendalam dari itu, kau lebih baik menyingkir."

Mereka semua bungkam. Kemudian Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, mendekat kearah Junmyeon dan mencium pipinya. YiFan tiba-tiba berhasrat menaruh tangannya di tenggorokan Chanyeol dan merenggut keluar amandel pemuda itu.

Kenapa? Apa itu salah? Hei, Chanyeol sudah berani mencium pipi Junmyeon. Di hadapan Yifan.

"Kau...adalah sahabat baruku." Katanya pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon melirik YiFan sekilas, pemuda itu yakin jika gadis itu telah salah mengartikan kerutan dahi di wajahnya karena gadis itu berkata. "Jangan merajuk, Kris. Ini bukan salahku bahwa teman-temanmu lebih menyukai aku dibanding menyukai dirimu."

Maksud Junmyeon 'teman-temannya' adalah Xiumin juga. Beberapa hari yang lalu Xiumin dengan kalut mencari tempat yang sempurna untuk membawa Si Menyebalkan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. Rupanya, tetangga Junmyeon bekerja sebagai _maître d'_ di Chez, restoran paling eksklusif di kota ini. Junmyeon berhasil mendapatkan sebuah meja untuk Xiumin malam itu.

Luhan pasti sudah melakukan sesuatu pada Xiumin malam itu yang YiFan sendiri tidak mau memikirkannya. Karena sejak saat itu, Xiumin dengan senang hati mau menerima peluru di dadanya untuk melindungi Kim Junmyeon.

"Itu karena payudara," Kata YiFan pada Junmyeon. "Jika aku punya sepasang payudara seperti milikmu, mereka juga akan lebih menyukaiku."

Beberapa minggu yang lalu, komentar seperti ini akan membuat Junmyeon marah. Sekarang gadis itu hanya menggeleng dan tertawa.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Malam sebelum _Thanksgiving_ secara resmi menjadi malam pergi ke bar terbesar sepanjang tahun. Semua orang pergi keluar. Semua orang mencari kesenangan. Biasanya, Chanyeol, Jongin dan YiFan memulainya dengan pesta sehari sebelum _Thanksgiving_ di kantor Tuan Wu dan pergi ke klub setelah itu. Ini sudah tradisi.

Jadi kalian bisa bayangkan betapa terkejutnya YiFan ketika memasuki ruang konferensi yang luas dan melihat lengan Chanyeol melingkar pada seorang wanita yang ia asumsikan sebagai pasangan kencannya malam ini, Byun Baekhyun. Sejak Chanyeol bertemu dengannya dua setengah minggu yang lalu, Chanyeol menghilang pada acara akhir pekan, dan YiFan mulai curiga alasan dibalik kelakuan temannya itu. Besok YiFan harus bicara padanya.

Disamping mereka ada Tuan Wu dan Junmyeon.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidup seorang Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon telah berhasil membuat pemuda itu sesak napas. Gadis itu memakai gaun warna _burgundy_ tua yang memeluk tubuhnya di tempat yang tepat dan sepatu hak tinggi bertali yang mengirim imajinasi YiFan berputar ke dalam wilayah film triple X. Rambutnya jatuh disekitar pundaknya dalam gelombang lembut berkilau. Tangan YiFan gatal untuk menyentuhnya ketika pemuda itu berjalan kearah Junmyeon.

Kemudian seseorang dari tengah ruangan bergerak dan YiFan melihat bahwa Junmyeon tidak sendirian.

_Oh Sial_.

Semua orang membawa pasangannya untuk acara seperti ini. YiFan seharusnya tidak terkejut bahwa si idiot itu ada di sini. Jonghyun mengikat dasinya seperti anak umur 10 tahun, jelas terlihat tidak nyaman memakainya. Banci.

YiFan mengancingkan jaket yang dijahit secara khusus dari Armani dan berjalan kearah mereka.

"Kris!" Sapa Tuan Wu. Meskipun hubungan antara YiFan dan ayahnya menjadi tegang selama beberapa hari akibat proyek Anderson, keadaan cepat kembali normal. Tuan Wu tidak bisa terus-terusan marah pada YiFan dalam waktu lama.

Lihat ekspresi wajahnya. Bisa kah?

"Aku baru saja menceritakan pada Mr. Lee," kata Tuan Wu, "Tentang kesepakatan yang di tutup oleh Junmyeon mingggu lalu. Betapa beruntungnya perusahaan kita memiliki dia."

Memiliki dia? Kata beruntung bahkan tidak mendekati sama sekali.

"Itu semua hanya akting, _Sir_." Goda Baekhyun. "Dibalik setelan kerja dan karakter gadis baik-baik, berdetak jantung dari seorang pemberontak sejati. YiFan dapat menceritakan padamu tentang Junmyeon yang akan membuat tumbuh rambut di bola matamu, _Sir_."

Junmyeon menatap temannya dengan tegas. "_Thank you_, Baekhyun. _Please don't_."

Jonghyun tersenyum, menaruh lengannya di pinggang Junmyeon, dan mengecup ujung kepalanya.

YiFan butuh minuman. Atau samsak. Sekarang!

Kemudian kata-kata meluncur dari mulut YiFan layaknya peluru yang tepat sasaran: "Benar. Dulunya kau cukup badung, bukankah begitu Junmyeon? _Dad_, apa kau tahu Junmyeon dulu biasa bernyanyi dalam _band_? Itulah caramu membiayai diri sendiri selama kuliah bisnis, kan? Kukira penghasilan dari pekerjaan itu mengalahkan _pole dancing_."

Junmyeon tersedak oleh minumannya. Karena YiFan seorang gentleman, YiFan sodorkan sapu tangan kepadanya.

"Dan Jonghyun ini, itulah pekerjaan yang masih dijalaninya. Kau seorang musisi, bukan?"

Jonghyun menatap kearah YiFan seakan YiFan seonggok kotoran anjing yang baru saja dia injak. "Itu benar."

"Jadi, ceritakan pada kami Jonghyun, apa kau _rocker_ seperti Bret Michaels atau lebih mirip _rapper_ Vanilla Ice?"

Lihat bagaimana rahang Jonghyun terkatup? Bagaimana matanya menyipit? Tunjukkan pada YiFan, monyet. Ayolah.

"Bukan keduanya."

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil accordion-mu, atau apapun alat musik yang kau mainkan, dan naik keatas panggung? Ada banyak sekali uang yang mengambang disekitar ruangan ini. Mungkin kau bisa mendapat _job_ di resepsi pernikahan atau acara _bar mitzvah_."

Hampir sampai.

"Aku tidak tampil di acara semacam itu." Ucap Jonghyun.

Ini seharusnya mengenainya.

YiFan tersenyum sinis, "Wow. Dalam kondisi ekonomi seperti sekarang ini, aku tidak mengira orang miskin dan pengangguran bisa begitu pilih-pilih."

Junmyeon, Chanyeol, serta Baekhyun terkejut, tidak menyangka jika YiFan akan berkata seterus terang ini. Sedangkan Jonghyun, kilatan marah terlihat jelas di mata pemuda itu, "Dengar, kau dasar breng—"

"Jonghyun, _honey, could you get me another drink from the bar? I'm almost done with this one_." Junmyeon menarik lengan Jonghyun, memotong apa yang YiFan yakin akan menjadi balasan brilian darinya.

Apa kalian merasakan sarkasmenya?

Dan kemudian Junmyeon berbalik ke arah YiFan dan nada suaranya tidak terdengar ramah lagi. "Kris, aku baru ingat bahwa aku punya beberapa dokumen yang akan kuberikan padamu mengenai klien Genesis. _They're in my office__. Let's go_."

YiFan tidak bergerak. YiFan tidak menjawabnya. Mata YiFan masih terkunci dalam kontes adu pandang dengan Jonghyun.

"Ini adalah pesta, Junmyeon," kata Tuan Wu, masih tidak mengerti. "_You should save the work for Monday._"

"_It'll just take a minute__, Sir_." Junmyeon mengatakan pada Tuan Wu sambil tersenyum sebelum meraih lengan YiFan dan menyeret pemuda itu pergi.

Setelah mereka berada di kantornya, Junmyeon membanting pintu di belakang mereka. YiFan meluruskan lengan bajunya, kemudian tersenyum penuh kebajikan. "Kalau kau sangat ingin sendirian bersamaku, yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah meminta."

Junmyeon menghela nafasnya kasar. Terlihat jika gadis itu tidak menghargai humor yang YiFan lontarkan sama sekali. "_What are you doing, Kris_?."

"_Doing_?" tanya YiFan, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kenapa kau menghina Jonghyun? Kau tahu betapa sulitnya bagiku untuk mengajak dia datang kemari malam ini?" ucap Junmyeon, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada YiFan.

_Jonghyun yang malang. Terjebak dalam satu ruangan dengan bankir besar yang sukses. _Sinis YiFan dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa kau membawa dia?"

"_He's my fiancé_." Junmyeon menunjuk ke arah luar.

"_He's an asshole_." Ucap Yifan cepat.

Junmyeon menatap YiFan dengan tajam. "Jonghyun dan aku sudah melalui banyak hal bersama. Kau tidak mengenalnya." Ucapnya dengan nada pelan yang penuh dengan penekanan.

"Kutahu dia tidak cukup baik untukmu. Tidak dalam jangka panjang."

"_Please stop trying to embarrass him_." Junmyeon sedikit berteriak.

"_I was just pointing out the facts. If the truth embarrasses your boyfriend, then that's his problem, not mine_." YiFan balas berteriak.

"_Is this a jealously thing_?" tanya Junmyeon pelan.

Sebagai catatan. YiFan belum pernah sekali pun merasa cemburu seumur hidup. Hanya karena ketika YiFan melihat mereka bersama YiFan tak mampu memutuskan apakah harus muntah atau menghajar wajah pacarnya. Dan Junmyeon menyebut ini cemburu?

"Jangan memuji diri sendiri." YiFan berkata sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Kutahu kau punya sesuatu terhadapku, tapi—"

Tunggu dulu. Mari kita bicarakan apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, bisa kan?

"Aku punya sesuatu terhadapmu? Maafkan aku, apakah itu saat tanganku memegang selangkanganmu di kantorku beberapa bulan yang lalu? Dan apa karena aku mengingatnya, begitu juga kau sebaliknya?"

Dan sekarang Junmyeon terlihat marah. "_You're such a bastard sometimes_."

"_Well, then we're a perfect fit, because you're a first-class bitch most of the time_."

Api menari-nari di mata Junmyeon saat ia mengangkat gelas setengah penuh miliknya.

"Jangan coba-coba, Junmyeon. Jangan coba-coba kau guyurkan minuman itu padaku, aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang nanti kulakukan."

YiFan akan memberi kalian waktu satu menit untuk menebak apa yang dia lakukan...

Yup. Junmyoen mengguyurkan minumannya ke arah YiFan.

"Sialan!" YiFan meraih tisu dari mejanya dan menyeka wajahnya yang basah kuyup.

"Aku bukan salah satu dari pelacur sembaranganmu! Jangan pernah bicara padaku seperti itu lagi!" Junmyeon berteriak keras di depan YiFan.

Wajah YiFan sudah kering, tapi kemeja dan jaketnya masih basah. YiFan melemparkan tisu ke lantai. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga mau pergi. Aku punya kencan."

Junmyeon mencemooh, "Kencan? Bukankah berkencan melibatkan percakapan yang sebenarnya? Maksudmu kau punya seks kilat untuk kau lakukan?"

YiFan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Junmyeon dan menariknya mendekat. Dengan suara rendah YiFan berkata padanya, "Hubungan seksku tidak pernah kilat. Itu pasti lama dan menyeluruh. Dan kau harus hati-hati, Junmyeon. Sekarang kau lah yang terdengar cemburu."

Telapak tangan Junmyeon terbaring rata di dada YiFan, dan wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajah YiFan.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." Desis Junmyeon.

"Perasaan kita timbal balik." Kata YiFan cepat.

Dan kemudian mereka melakukannya lagi. Bibir mereka bersatu dalam gairah panas membara. Tangan YiFan tenggelam di rambut Junmyeon, mendekap kepalanya. Sedangkan tangan Junmyeon mencengkeram bagian depan baju YiFan, menahannya agar tetap dekat.

Aku tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan. Dan, ya, tampaknya perdebatan antara Junmyeon dan YiFan mirip dengan _foreplay_. Sepertinya perdebatan ini membuat mereka berdua terangsang. YiFan hanya berharap mereka bisa selesai sebelum saling membunuh satu sama lain.

Ketika segala sesuatunya mulai menjadi nikmat, ada suara gedoran di pintu. Junmyeon tidak mendengarnya, atau dia, seperti juga YiFan, tidak peduli.

"Junmyeon? Junmyeon, apa kau di dalam?"

Suara bajingan itu membelah nafsu yang mengikat mereka bersama seperti lem. Junmyeon menarik diri. Dia menatap YiFan sebentar, matanya terpancar rasa bersalah, jemarinya menempel pada bibir yang baru saja dilumat YiFan.

Kalian tahu? Persetan dengan ini. Apa YiFan terlihat seperti yoyo bagi kalian? YiFan tidak main-main dengan orang, YiFan tidak suka dipermainkan. Jika Junmyeon tidak bisa memutuskan apa yang dia inginkan, YiFan yang akan memutuskan untuknya. YiFan sudah lelah dengan ini.

_I'm fucking done_.

YiFan melangkah ke pintu dan membukanya dengan lebar, memberi ruang yang luas saat Jonghyun berjalan masuk.

Lalu YiFan tersenyum. "_You can have her now. I'm finished_.."

Dan YiFan bahkan tidak berpikir untuk menoleh ke belakang saat berjalan keluar.

* * *

**...**

* * *

_Thanksgiving_ diadakan setiap tahun di rumah pedesaan orang tua YiFan di bagian utara kota. Ini selalu menjadi acara kecil keluarga. Ada orang tua YiFan, tentu saja. Kalian sudah bertemu ayahnya, bukan? Nyonya Wu mirip Luhan namun lebih tua dan lebih pendek. Sebelum menganut kepercayaan feminisme yang kuat, Nyonya Wu pernah menjadi pengacara terkemuka sebelum naluri keibuannya memikatnya. Dia suka memerankan ibu rumah tangga yang bahagia sekarang. Setelah Nyonya Wu dan Tuan Wu memperoleh keuntungan finansial yang sangat besar, Nyonya Wu juga mengabdikan dirinya ke berbagai organisasi amal. Itu yang sekarang Nyonya Wu lakukan untuk mengisi sebagian besar waktunya setelah Luhan dan YiFan telah keluar dari rumah.

Lalu ada ayah Xiumin, Kim Jongwoon. Bayangkan Xiumin tiga puluh tahun mendatang dengan rambut menipis dengan banyak keriput. Mrs. Kim meninggal ketika kami masih remaja. Menurut sepengetahuan YiFan, sejak saat itu Jongwoon tidak pernah berkencan sekalipun. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu di tempat kerja, diam-diam menghitung angka di kantornya. Dia adalah pria yang baik.

Dan ini mengantar kita ke keluarga Park, orang tua Chanyeol. Kalian pasti tidak sabar untuk melihat mereka. Mereka sangat lucu. Jungsoo dan Park Sora adalah orang yang paling sendu yang pernah YiFan temui.

Dan akhirnya ada Chanyeol, Xiumin, Luhan, dan YiFan sendiri.

Oh—dan tentu saja satu perempuan lain dalam hidup YiFan. YiFan tak percaya bahwa YiFan belum pernah menyebut dia sebelumnya. Dia adalah satu-satunya perempuan yang benar-benar menguasai hatinya. YiFan adalah budaknya. Dia meminta, dan YiFan menurut. Dengan senang hati.

Namanya adalah Taemin. Rambutnya panjang berwarna pirang dan memiliki mata cokelat terbesar yang pernah kalian lihat. Umurnya hampir empat tahun. Lihat di sana? Di ujung lain dari jungkat jungkit yang sekarang sedang YiFan naiki.

"Jadi, Taemin, apa kau sudah memutuskan mau jadi apa kalau sudah besar nanti?"

"Ya. Aku ingin jadi seorang putri. Dan aku ingin menikah dengan pangeran dan tinggal di kastil."

_Yeah!_ YiFan perlu bicara dengan kakaknya. Disney berbahaya. Omong kosong pencuci otak yang merusak, menurutnya.

"Atau kau bisa kerja di bidang _real estate_. Jadi kau bisa membeli kastil sendiri dan kau tak butuh pangeran lagi."

Taemin pikir YiFan bercanda. Karena gadis kecil itu tertawa.

"Paman Kris. Bagaimana aku bisa punya bayi kalau tidak ada pangeran?"

Ya ampun.

"Kau punya banyak waktu untuk mendapat bayi. Setelah kau mendapat gelar MBA atau dokter. Oh, atau kau bisa jadi CEO dan memulai sebuah penitipan anak di kantormu. Jadi kau bisa membawa bayimu ke tempat kerja setiap hari denganmu."

"Mama tidak pergi ke kantor."

"Mamamu menganggap remeh dirinya sendiri, _sweetie_."

Kakak YiFan, Luhan adalah pengacara persidangan yang cemerlang. Dia bisa berkarir sampai ke Mahkamah Agung. Serius. Dia sangat hebat.

Luhan bekerja penuh semasa kehamilannya dan memiliki pengasuh yang sudah siap bertugas. Namun ketika ia menggendong Taemin dalam pelukannya untuk pertama kalinya. Pada hari yang sama dia memberi tahu si pengasuh bahwa jasanya tidak diperlukan lagi. Bukannya YiFan menyalahkan dia. YiFan tak bisa membayangkan pekerjaan yang lebih penting lagi dibanding memastikan keponakanku tumbuh besar dengan bahagia dan sehat.

"Paman Kris?"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau akan mati sendirian?"

YiFan menyeringai. "YiFan tidak punya rencana mati dalam waktu dekat, sayang."

"Mama bilang kau akan mati sendirian. Dia bilang pada ayah bahwa paman akan mati dan butuh waktu berhari-hari sampai wanita tukang bersih-bersih menemukan mayatmu yang membusuk."

Bagus sekali. Terima kasih, Luhan.

"Mayat itu apa, Paman Kris?"

Wow.

YiFan diselamatkan dari keharusan menjawab ketika melihat Chanyeol berjalan menuruni tangga menuju halaman belakang.

"_Hey, sweetie, look who's here!_" Taemin menoleh ke asal suara, kemudian gadis itu melompat dari jungkat-jungkit dan melemparkan dirinya ke tangan terbuka Chanyeol.

Sebelum kalian bertanya, jawabannya tidak. Ketika Taemin dewasa, keponakan kecilnya tak akan pernah berhubungan dengan seorang pria seperti YiFan. Taemin terlalu pintar untuk itu. YiFan akan memastikannya. Kalian pikir itu membuat YiFan munafik, ya? Tidak masalah. YiFan bisa menerimanya.

Chanyeol menurunkan Taemin dan berjalan mendekat. "_Hey, man_."

"Ada apa?"

"Kau pulang lebih awal tadi malam?" Chanyeol bertanya pada YiFan. "Kau tak pernah kembali ke pesta."

YiFan mengangkat bahu. "Pikiranku tidak ada di sana. Aku pergi ke _gym_ dan langsung tidur."

Sebenarnya YiFan menghabiskan waktu tiga jam menggempur samsak, sambil terus membayangkan bahwa itu adalah wajah Lee Jonghyun.

"Kau berkumpul dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia, Junmyeon, dan Jonghyun."

YiFan menggeleng. "_That guy licks ass__."_

Taemin berjalan ke arah mereka dan menyodorkan satu toples yang sudah setengah penuh dengan uang dolar. YiFan memasukkan satu dolar ke dalamnya.

"Dia tidak begitu parah."

"Idiot itu membuatku jengkel."

Taemin menyodorkan toplesnya lagi, dan masuk dolar lainnya.

Toples?

Benda ini ditemukan oleh kakakku, yang tampaknya berpikir bahwa bahasa YiFan terlalu kasar untuk anaknya. Ini adalah Toples Omongan Jorok. Setiap kali seseorang—biasanya YiFan—menyumpah, mereka harus membayar denda satu dolar. Catat itu Luhan tidak ingin menggunakan won melainkan dolar. _Shit!_ Pada laju seperti sekarang ini, benda itu akan mengantar Taemin sampai ke perguruan tinggi.

"Jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kau dan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tersenyum. "_We're hanging out. She's cool_."

Biasanya Chanyeol akan lebih terbuka dengan cerita rincinya. Bukan berarti YiFan terangsang pada cerita-ceritanya, tapi kalian harus tahu, Chanyeol dan YiFan sudah berteman sejak lahir. Itu berarti setiap ciuman, setiap payudara, setiap _handjob, blowjob, pearl necklace,_ dan persetubuhan telah dibagi dan di diskusikan.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol menyembunyikan sesuatu dari YiFan. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Aku asumsikan kau sudah tidur dengannya?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya. "Tidak seperti itu, Kris."

YiFan bingung. "Lalu kenapa, Chanyeol? Kau tidak berkumpul dengan kami lebih dari dua minggu. Aku bisa paham kau terlalu takut (*_pussy whipped_) untuk pergi keluar jika kau mendapatkan seks darinya. Tapi jika tidak, apa masalahnya?"

Dia tersenyum dalam ekspresi nostalgia, mengingat-saat-saat bahagia. "Dia hanya...berbeda. Sulit untuk menjelaskannya. Kami ngobrol, kau tahu? Dan aku seperti selalu berpikir tentang dia. Ini seperti saat aku mengantarnya, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia...membuatku takjub. Aku berharap kau tahu apa maksudku."

Dan yang menakutkan adalah—YiFan tahu persis apa maksudnya.

"Kau berada di wilayah berbahaya, bung. Kau lihat apa yang telah Xiumin _hyung_ lalui. Jalan ini mengarah menuju _The Dark Side_. Kita selalu berkata bahwa kita tidak akan pergi ke sana. Kau yakin tentang ini?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan dengan meniru suara Darth Vader dia mengatakan pada YiFan, "_You don't know the power of the Dark Side__._"

* * *

**...**

* * *

Sekarang waktunya makan malam. Nyonya Wu membuat pertunjukan besar saat membawa keluar kalkunnya, dan semua orang ber ooh dan ahh sebelum Tuan Wu mengirisnya.

Ketika mangkuk disodorkan dan piring diisi, Nyonya Wu berkata, "Kris, sayang, aku akan membawakan untukmu sekantong besar makanan yang tersisa. Aku bahkan tak mau membayangkan bagaimana kau makan di apartemen itu tanpa adanya orang yang memasak makanan layak untukmu. Dan aku akan menaruh tanggal di wadahnya agar kau tahu kapan harus membuangnya. Terakhir kali aku melongok ke dalam kulkasmu, itu seperti semacam percobaan ilmiah yang sedang dipelihara di sana."

Ya—Nyonya Wu sangat menyayangi anak lelakinya. YiFan bilang juga apa.

"_Thanks, Mom_."

Chanyeol dan Xiumin membuat suara ciuman basah dan keras kearah YiFan. Dengan kedua tangan, YiFan acungkan jari tengah kearah mereka berdua. YiFan menoleh ke arah sampingnya, ia melihat Taemin menatap tangan mungilnya berusaha untuk meniru gerakanYiFan tadi. YiFan dengan cepat menutup tangan gadis kecil itu dengan tangannya dan menggeleng. Sebaliknya YiFan tunjukkan padanya bagaimana cara melakukan hormat ala Mr. Spock Vulcan.

Setelah mereka memanjatkan doa sebelum makan, YiFan membuat pengumuman, "Kurasa Taemin seharusnya tinggal bersamaku."

Tak ada seorang pun yang bereaksi. Tak ada yang mendongak. Tak ada yang berhenti makan. YiFan sudah pernah mengajukan usulan ini beberapa kali sejak keponakannya lahir.

Luhan berkata, "Kalkunnya lezat, _Mom_. Sangat berair."

"Terima kasih, sayang."

"Hallo? Aku serius. Dia butuh pengaruh positif dari wanita teladan."

Ini langsung mendapat perhatian dari Si Menyebalkan. "_What the hell am I__?_"

Taemin menyodorkan toplesnya kearah ibunya, dan masuklah uang satu dolar. Sekarang kami semua membawa uang dolar pada acara makan saat liburan.

"Kau seorang ibu rumah tangga. Yang mana sangat terpuji, jangan salah paham. Tapi dia harus dikenalkan pada wanita karier juga. Dan demi Tuhan, jangan biarkan dia menonton Cinderella. Contoh macam apa itu? Seorang gadis bodoh dan ceroboh yang bahkan tak bisa mengingat di mana dia meninggalkan sepatu sialannya, jadi dia harus menunggu datangnya pria brengsek dengan celana ketat untuk membawakan sepatu itu padanya? Yang benar saja."

YiFan tak yakin berapa banyak dendanya setelah pidato singkat ini.

YiFan sodorkan Taemin sepuluh dolar. Apakah YiFan sudah bilang toples itu akan mengantar Taemin sampai perguruan tinggi? Maksudnya sekolah hukum. YiFan harus segera pergi ke ATM.

Xiumin ikut bergabung. "Kurasa Luhan adalah teladan sempurna untuk putri kami. _There's no one better_."

Xiumin adalah seorang pria yang sudah takluk. Dan Chanyeol ingin bergabung dalam klubnya.

Tidak nyata.

Luhan tersenyum ke arahnya. "_Thank you, honey_."

"_You're welcome, dear_."

Chanyeol dan YiFan mulai terbatuk, "_Whipped_…*_brown nose_."

Taemin menatap kami dengan curiga, tidak yakin jika kami perlu membayar denda atau tidak.

Luhan merengut.

YiFan melanjutkan, "Aku harus membawanya ke kantor bersamaku. Dia harus bertemu Junmyeon, bukankah begitu, _Dad_?"

Nyonya Wu bertanya dengan cepat, "Siapa Junmyeon?"

Tuan Wu menjawab sambil mengunyah, "Kim Junmyeon, karyawan baru. Gadis yang cemerlang. wanita yang tidak takut mengungkapkan pikirannya. Dia bersaing secara kuat dengan Kris ketika ia pertama kali masuk kerja."

Nyonya Wu menatap YiFan dengan mata berkilauan penuh harapan. Seperti cara _chef_ Paula Deen memandang seember lemak babi, membayangkan makanan lezat yang menunggu untuk dibuat. "Well, Junmyeon ini terdengar seperti seorang wanita muda yang menarik, Kris. Mungkin kau harus mengajaknya ke rumah untuk makan malam."

YiFan memutar matanya. "Kami kerja bersama-sama, _Mom_. Dia sudah bertunangan. Dengan seorang tolol, tapi itu lain lagi ceritanya."

Dolar berikutnya lenyap tak berbekas.

Luhan menyela, "Kupikir _Mom_ hanya terkejut mendengar kau menyebut seorang wanita dengan namanya. Biasanya kau hanya menyebut 'pelayan dengan pantat bagus' atau 'si pirang dengan payudara besar.'"

Meskipun pengamatannya akurat, YiFan mengabaikannya. "Intinya adalah, dia contoh yang hebat bagi Taemin tentang seberapa tinggi wanita dapat meraih karirnya." Terlepas selera buruknya terhadap laki-laki. "Aku akan...Kurasa kita semua akan sangat bangga jika dia tumbuh dewasa memiliki separuh profesionalisme yang dimiliki Junmyeon."

Luhan tampak terkejut dengan pernyataan YiFan. Lalu ia tersenyum hangat. "Taemin dan aku bisa pergi ke kota minggu depan. Kita akan berkumpul denganmu untuk makan siang dan bertemu dengan Kim Junmyeon yang terkenal ini."

Mereka makan dalam keheningan selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian Luhan berkata, "Itu mengingatkanku. Chanyeol, bisakah kau mengantar aku ke acara makan malam amal pada Sabtu kedua di bulan Desember? Xiumin akan berada di luar kota."

Luhan menatap ke arah YiFan. "Aku seharusnya meminta adikku tersayang untuk melakukannya, tapi kita semua tahu dia menghabiskan Sabtu malamnya di kota dengan pelac—" ia melirik putrinya "—perempuan murahan."

Sebelum Chanyeol sempat menjawab, Taemin memberikan pendapatnya. "Kupikir Paman Chanyeol tidak bisa datang, Mama. Dia terlalu sibuk jadi _*pussy whipped_. Apa artinya _pussy whipped_, papa?"

Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir malaikat kecilnya, reaksi berantai yang menghebohkan segera terjadi: Chanyeol tersedak zaitun hitam di mulutnya, yang terbang keluar dan mengena tepat di mata Xiumin.

Xiumin membungkuk kesakitan, memegang matanya dan berteriak, "Aku kena! Aku kena!" Dan kemudian mengatakan bagaimana garam dari jus zaitun menggerogoti korneanya.

Tuan Wu mulai terbatuk. Jongwoon berdiri dan mulai memukul-mukul punggungnya sementara mengajukkan pertanyaan kepada siapapun apakah ia harus melakukan manuver penanganan pada orang yang tersedak.

Sora menyenggol jatuh gelas anggur merahnya, yang dengan cepat merembes ke taplak meja berenda milik Nyonya Wu. Dia tidak berusaha untuk membersihkan kekacauan, melainkan berteriak, "Oh, ya ampun. Oh, ya ampun."

Nyonya Wu berlari di sekitar ruang makan dengan kalang kabut, mencari serbet kertas untuk menyeka noda, sambil meyakinkan Sora bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dan Jungsoo..._well_...Jungsoo terus saja makan.

Sementara kekacauan terus berlanjut di sekeliling mereka, tatapan tajam mematikan dari Luhan tak pernah goyah dari Chanyeol dan YiFan. Setelah menggeliat di bawah tatapannya selama sekitar tiga puluh detik, Chanyeol menyerah "Bukan aku yang mengajarinya, Luhan. Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan itu bukan aku."

Dasar pengecut.

Terima kasih, Chanyeol. Cara yang bagus meninggalkan YiFan untuk mati sendirian. Ingatkan YiFan untuk tidak pergi berperang dengan Chanyeol sebagai pendampingnya.

Tapi ketika pandangan marah Si Menyebalkan teralih sepenuhnya kearah YiFan dengan kekuatan penuh, YiFan memaafkannya. YiFan merasa bahwa setiap saat YiFan akan menghilang menjadi tumpukan abu di kursi. YiFan berjuang keras dan memberi Luhan senyum paling manis dari adik laki-lakinya.

Coba lihat. Apakah ini berhasil?

YiFan benar-benar mampus.

Lihat, ada satu hal yang harus kalian tahu tentang Keadilan dari Si Menyebalkan. Itu keras dan tanpa ampun. Kalian tidak akan tahu kapan datangnya; yang bisa kalian pastikan adalah bahwa itu pasti datang. Dan ketika terjadi, itu menyakitkan. Sangat, sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

**... TBC ...**

* * *

*pussy whipped: istilah vulgar untuk menyatakan seorang pria terlalu takut pada istri atau pacarnya.

*brown nose: mengambil hati dengan cara merendahkan diri.

*pole dance: suatu bentuk seni pertunjukan yang menggabungkan tari dan akrobat yang berpusat disekitar tiang vertikal.

*bar mitzvah: upacara inisiasi keagamaan seorang anak Yahudi yang telah mencapai usia 13 tahun dan dianggap telah siap untuk mematuhi ajaran agama.

...

**A/N: **Oke, saya sadar akhir-akhir ini saya selalu terlambat update. Maaf, akhir-akhir ini saya memang lagi sibuk banget dan kemungkinan ini akan terjadi sampai bulan depan, tapi saya akan usahakan untuk selalu update ff ini, meskipun agak telat.

Terima kasih pada reader yang sudah review, dan saya liat juga banyak reader baru yang udah ninggalin jejak, selamat datang dear: **dirakyu, dhearagil, LiezxoticVIP, j12, guest, doremifaseul, everadit, HamsterXiumin, hae15, Emmasuho, Raemyoon, joonmily, myeonna, Genieaaa, kmskjw21, syxo671, Guest, Guest, XG-Lay 34 Army, Yeon Ra, aquaryoung21.**

Saya ucapkan terima kasih, sangat terima kasih. Sekaligus maaf karena sudah mengecewakan kalian.

Untuk **dirakyu **review kamu di chap kemarin ga masuk, dear. Jadi aku ga tulis. Maaf..

Untuk semua reader yang tanya apa ini akan jadi Krisho pada endingnya? Of course, baby. It's Krisho fanfict. Itulah kenapa saya cuma cantumin satu pair di summary. :D

Review kalian akan saya balas di next chap. Dan next chap akan di update hari _**Kamis**_ atau _**Jum'at**_. Sebagai penebus atas 2 keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update. Clue: ada sedikit kejutan di next chap. Jadi, mulai chap depan kencangkan sabuk pengaman kalian. :D

Akhir kata, happy weekend dan semoga menikmati apa yang saya suguhkan hari ini. ^^


	8. Bab 8

**TANGLED**

**...**

**Main Cast: **Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**...**

**Other Cast: **Member EXO, Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)

**...**

**Genre: **Romance

**...**

**Rate: **M

**...**

**Disclaimer: **Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Emma Case

**...**

**...**

**8**

Hari Senin pagi, YiFan berada di ruang konferensi menunggu rapat _staff_ untuk dimulai. Semua orang di sini. Semua orang, kecuali Junmyeon. Tuan Wu melirik arlojinya. Pria paruh baya itu punya rencana golf pagi ini, dan YiFan tahu dia tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di sana. YiFan menggaruk belakang telingnya.

_Where the hell is she?_

Akhirnya, Junmyeon datang dengan mantel masih terpakai dan setumpuk folder yang hampir terjatuh dari tangannya. Gadis itu terlihat...mengerikan. Maksudnya, dia cantik, Kim Junmyeon selalu cantik. Namun dilihat dari seseorang yang mengamatinya secara dekat Junmyeon sedang mengalami hari yang buruk. Lihat bagaimana pucatnya dia? Dan sejak kapan lingkaran hitam itu ada di bawah matanya? Rambutnya diikat dalam gelung yang berantakan, ini akan terlihat sangat seksi jika dia tidak terlihat begitu...sakit.

Junmyeon tersenyum gugup kearah Tuan Wu. "Maaf, Mr. Wu. Saya terlambat."

"Tidak masalah, Junmyeon. Kami baru saja mulai."

Ketika Tuan Wu mengucapkan dengan cepat pengumumannya, tatapan YiFan tak pernah lepas dari gadis itu. Dan sayangnya Junmyeon tidak balas menatap YiFan sekalipun.

"Junmyeon, kau membawa berkas proyeksi untuk Pharmatab?"

Ini adalah kesepakatan yang Tuan Wu bicarakan dengan Jonghyun di pesta kantor malam minggu kemarin. Kesepakatan yang ditutup Junmyeon pekan lalu. Dia mendongak, mata cokelatnya yang besar membuatnya terlihat seperti rusa yang tersorot lampu, begitu terkejut hingga tidak bisa bergerak. Junmyeon tidak membawa berkasnya.

"Ahh...berkasnya...um..."

YiFan membungkuk dan berseru, "Aku memiliki berkas itu. Junmyeon memberikannya padaku minggu lalu untuk kupelajari. Tapi aku meninggalkannya di meja rumahku. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu secepatnya, _Dad_." Tuan Wu mengangguk, dan Junmyeon menutup matanya dengan lega.

Setelah rapat selesai, semua orang perlahan berjalan keluar, dan YiFan berjalan di samping Junmyeon. "Hei."

Gadis itu menunduk menatap ke arah folder di tangannya dan mengatur mantel di lengannya. "Terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Kris. Kau benar-benar baik."

Ya, YiFan tahu apa yang ia katakan beberapa hari sebelumnya bahwa dia sudah selesai dengan Junmyeon. Tapi...Hei, percayalah YiFan tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Saat itu YiFan sedang mengeluarkan kekesalannya, membuang pergi hawa frustasi seksualnya. Kalian sudah tahu itu. Apakah Junmyeon tahu? Apakah dia peduli? YiFan rasa tidak.

"Aku harus sesekali melakukan hal yang baik. Hanya untuk membuatmu terus memperhatikan." YiFan memberinya senyum kecil yang tidak mendapat balasan dari Junmyeon.

Dan gadis itu masih juga belum menatap YiFan. Ada apa dengan Junmyeon? Jantung YiFan mulai berdebar saat pemuda itu memikirkan segala kemungkinan pada sosok di sampingnya. Apakah Junmyeon sakit? Apakah terjadi sesuatu pada ibunya? Apakah dia dirampok di kereta bawah tanah?

Ya Tuhan.

Junmyeon berjalan masuk ke dalam kantornya dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan YiFan berdiri di luar. Di sinilah pria berada dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Ketika Tuhan memberikan tulang rusuk tambahan kepada Hawa, Tuhan seharusnya juga memberi sesuatu yang ekstra kepada kaum pria. Telepati mental misalnya?

YiFan pernah mendengar ibunya memberitahu ayahnya bahwa ibunya tidak harus menjelaskan mengapa dia marah. Bahwa jika ayahnya belum tahu kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukannya, itu berarti ayahnya tidak sungguh-sungguh menyesalinya. Apa-apaan artinya itu? Sekilas info, _ladies_: Kita para pria tidak bisa membaca pikiran kalian. Dan terus terang, YiFan tidak sepenuhnya yakin jika YiFan menginginkannya. Pikiran wanita adalah tempat yang menakutkan untuk dikunjungi.

Pria? Mereka tidak meninggalkan banyak ruang untuk keragu-raguan: _Kau orang brengsek. Kau mengauli pacarku. Kau membunuh anjingku. Aku membencimu_. Langsung. Jelas. Tidak ambigu. kalian para wanita kapan-kapan harus mencobanya. Ini akan membawa kita semua satu langkah lebih dekat menuju perdamaian dunia.

YiFan menyingkir dari pintu kantornya. Sepertinya YiFan tak akan tahu apa penyebabnya dalam waktu dekat.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Pada hari itu juga, YiFan duduk di kafe berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. YiFan tidak memakan _sandwich_-nya sama sekali, hanya memandang roti isi itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jadi, apa Luhan sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Chanyeol merujuk pada pembantaian di Hari _Thanksgiving_, jika seandainya kalian lupa. YiFan mengangguk. "Aku mendapat telepon darinya kemarin. Dan aku sudah mengajukan diri menjadi suka relawan bulan depan di Geriatric Society of Seoul."

"Ini bisa saja lebih buruk."

"Tidak juga. Setidaknya tidak lebih buruk dari pada harus mengurus bibinya Xiumin _hyung_. Kau ingat dengan bibi Heechul?"

Sekarang Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pemuda itu sangat ingat bagaimana bernafsunya Kim Heechul terhadap Yifan. Yeah, wanita paruh baya itu suka pada YiFan. Dan maksudnya bukan suka dengan cara mencubit-pipi pemuda itu, mengelus-kepala YiFan. Maksudnya suka dalam arti meremas-pantat YiFan, mengusap-kemaluannya, dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan: kenapa-tidak-kau-menuntunku-ke-gudang-penyimpanan-sapu-jadi-kita-bisa-melakukan-sesuatu-yang-mesum.

Ini benar-benar meresahkan.

Chanyeol masih saja tertawa. _Ya, terima kasih atas simpatinya, kawan_.

Lonceng di atas pintu kafe berbunyi gemerencing. YiFan mendongak dan memutuskan bahwa mungkin Tuhan tidak membencinya sama sekali. Karena Lee 'tolol' Jonghyun baru saja berjalan masuk. Wajahnya, pada waktu yang lain, pasti akan merusak suasana hati YiFan yang sedang bagus. Tapi pada saat ini? Dia lah orang tolol yang harus YiFan temui. Jadi YiFan akan bersikap baik padanya kali ini.

YiFan mendekatinya. "_Hey, man_."

Jonghyun memutar matanya. "_What?_"

"Dengar, Jonghyun, aku hanya ingin tahu, apa semuanya baik-baik saja dengan Junmyeon?"

Jonghyun menggeram, "Junmyeon _isn't any of your fucking business_."

Biarkan fakta yang membuktikan, YiFan sudah berusaha. Dan Jonghyun bersikap brengsek. Kenapa YiFan tidak terkejut?

"Aku mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Tapi pagi ini, Junmyeon benar-benar tidak terlihat sehat. Apa kau tahu kenapa?" tanya YiFan dengan tenang.

Jonghyun menghela nafasnya kasar, "Junmyeon adalah wanita dewasa. Dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu begitu."

Mendengar nada yang kurang bersahabat dari Jonghyun menyadarkan YiFan, ini seperti di guyur seember _Gatorade_ dingin setelah pertandingan football. Sudah jelas ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka.

"_What are you talking about?_" alis YiFan berkerut menatap curiga pada Jonghyun. Namun Jonghyun tidak menjawab.

"_Did you do something to her?_" tanya YiFan lagi.

Jonghyun masih tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk. Oke, ini sudah cukup bagi YiFan. Dengan hanya melihat ekspresi orang itu YiFan sudah tahu jawabannya. YiFan menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar dan detik berikutnya ia mencengkeram bagian depan kemeja Jonghyun dan menarik tubuh pria itu ke atas dengan cepat.

Chanyeol yang terkejut dengan tindakan cepat YiFan berusaha melerai dan menenangkan pemuda itu. "Tenang, kawan. Kita masih di area publik, jaga sikapmu." Desisnya.

YiFan mengabaikan peringatan Chanyeol, namun justru memberi isyarat pada sahabatnya itu untuk tidak mencampuri urusannya. Perasaan marah yang tengah menyelimuti YiFan menghalangi pemuda itu untuk berfikir rasional. YiFan sedikit menggoncang tubuh Jonghyun. "Aku bertanya padamu, bajingan. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu terhadap Junmyeon?"

Jonghyun menyuruh YiFan melepaskan cengkeramannya, dan YiFan menggoncang tubuhnya lebih keras lagi.

"_Answer me!_" teriak YiFan keras.

"_We broke up! We broke the fuck up, all right?!_" Jonghyun balas berteriak.

Selanjutnya tatapan YiFan berubah menjadi kosong, cengkramannya pada Jonghyun sedikit melonggar. Apa yang tadi bajingan itu katakan? Maksudnya dia putus dengan Junmyeon.

Mendapat kesempatan itu Jonghyun segera melepaskan cengkeraman YiFan dan mendorong pemuda itu mundur. YiFan membiarkannya. Jonghyun merapikan kemejanya, melotot. Tapi YiFan hanya berdiri mematung. Tertegun. Jari Jonghyun menunjuk dada YiFan. "_I'm out of here_. Jika kau berani menyentuhku lagi, aku akan menghajarmu, brengsek."

Dan setelah itu, Jonghyun pergi. Chanyeol menyaksikan kepergiannya, lalu bertanya, "Kris, _what the hell was that about?_"

YiFan masih tidak bereaksi. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah menatap arah depannya. Sepuluh tahun, hampir sebelas tahun. Junmyeon mencintai pria brengsek itu. Setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan pada YiFan. Sepuluh tahun terkutuk. Dan sekarang Jonghyun mencampakkannya.

_Fuck._

"Aku harus pergi." Ucap YiFan akhirnya.

"Tapi kau belum makan _sandwich_-mu." Oke, ini catatan lagi untuk kalian, makanan sangat penting bagi Chanyeol, sama seperti keharusannya untuk bercinta setiap akhir pekan. Setidaknya seperti itu, sebelum dia bertemu dengan Byun Baekhyun. Karena, ya...YiFan sendiri sedikit meragukan prinsipnya saat ini.

"Kau boleh memakannya. Aku harus kembali ke kantor."

YiFan berlari keluar dari pintu menuju...

_Well_, kalian tahu ke mana tujuannya, bukan?

* * *

**...**

* * *

Pintu kantor Junmyeon masih tertutup dan YiFan sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengetuknya. Diam-diam, pemuda itu berjalan masuk. Ia melihat Junmyeon sedang duduk di mejanya.

Menangis.

Pernahkah perut kalian ditendang oleh seekor kuda? YiFan juga belum pernah. Tapi sekarang YiFan tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Junmyeon terlihat begitu kecil di belakang mejanya. Muda, rapuh, dan...tersesat.

"Hei." Suara YiFan lembut dan hati-hati.

Junmyeon melirik ke arah YiFan, kaget, lalu gadis itu berdeham dan menyeka wajahnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. "Apa yang kau butuhkan, Kris?"

YiFan tak ingin mempermalukan Junmyeon, jadi YiFan pura-pura tidak melihat air mata yang masih menempel pada tulang pipinya. "Aku sedang mencari berkas itu..." Perlahan, YiFan melangkah lebih dekat. "_Do you…uh…have something in your eye_?"

Junmyeon sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan YiFan, namun ia segera mengikuti permainan pemuda itu dan cepat menyeka matanya lagi. "_Yeah, it's an eyelash or something._"

"_You want me to take a look? Those eyelashes can be dangerous if left untreated_.."

Untuk pertama kalinya pada hari ini, mata _angelic_ Junmyeon menatap YiFan. Matanya seperti dua kolam gelap yang berkilau. "_Okay_."

Junmyeon berdiri, dan YiFan menuntunnya ke arah jendela. YiFan menaruh tangannya di pipi gadis itu, dengan lembut memegang wajahnya. Wajah cantik yang berurai air mata.

YiFan tak pernah sebegitu ingin melakukan serangan fisik pada seseorang seperti yang ingin ia lakukan pada Lee Jonghyun saat ini. Dan YiFan cukup yakin Chanyeol bisa membantunya mengubur apa pun yang tersisa dari Jonghyun di halaman belakang.

YiFan menyeka air mata Junmyeon dengan ibu jarinya. "_Got it_."

Junmyeon tersenyum, bahkan ketika air mata mengalir lebih banyak lagi. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar oleh YiFan.

YiFan sudah cukup berpura-pura sekarang. Ia menarik Junmyeon ke arah dadanya. Gadis itu hanya diam, membiarkan YiFan melakukannya. YiFan memeluknya dan meluruskan bagian belakang rambut Junmyeon dengan tangannya. "_Do you want me to talk to him? Was it…was it because of…me_?"

YiFan tidak bisa bayangkan bajingan itu sangat senang menemukan mereka di kantor Junmyeon seperti yang dia lihat minggu lalu dengan penampilan Junmyeon seperti baru saja bercinta dan lainnya. Dan tidak, YiFan belum berubah menjadi gila sekarang. Hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah membantu Junmyeon kembali bersama bajingan itu. Tapi sialan, Junmyeon menyiksa YiFan ke sini.

Air matanya satu per satu menetes.

Junmyeon tertawa di dada YiFan. Kedengarannya pahit. "_No, __It was me_." Junmyeon mendongak menatap YiFan dan tersenyum dengan sedih. "Aku bukan gadis yang sama seperti saat dia pertama kali jatuh cinta."

Pasti sulit bagi Junmyeon untuk mendengar kata-kata itu. Sekedar info bagi kalian para gadis, ini trik lama yang masih efektif dipakai oleh kaum pria. Permainan saling menyalahkan: "_Itu bukan aku, sayang. Tapi kamu_." Walaupun tidak begitu sama persis setidaknya seperti itu kata-katanya.

"Dia mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan pindah hari Sabtu tepat setelah pesta di kantor selesai. Ia mengatakan putus yang cepat dan bersih akan lebih baik. Dia tinggal bersama Baekhyun sampai ia bisa mendapatkan tempatnya sendiri."

Junmyeon melihat ke arah jendela sejenak, kemudian mendesah dengan sedih. "Hal ini sudah terjadi sementara waktu, kurasa. Sungguh bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Selama ini, fokusku pada kuliah...dan kemudian bekerja. Segala sesuatu yang lain menempati posisi kedua. Aku berhenti...Aku tidak bisa...memberikan apa yang Jonghyun butuhkan."

"Hanya saja...Jonghyun menggenggam tanganku di hari kami menguburkan ayahku. Dia mengajariku menyetir mobil yang memakai tongkat persneling, dan meyakinkanku bahwa aku cukup bagus untuk bernyanyi di depan orang banyak. Jonghyun membantuku mengisi formulir pendaftaran kuliahku dan membuka surat penerimaan untukku karena aku terlalu gugup untuk membacanya. Ketika aku kuliah di program MBA, ia bekerja tiga pekerjaan sekaligus jadi aku tak perlu bekerja sama sekali. Jonghyun mendampingiku di hari wisudaku, dan dia ikut denganku ketika aku ingin pindah ke Seoul. Dia selalu menjadi bagian besar dari hidupku. Aku tak tahu akan jadi apa aku tanpa dirinya."

YiFan menghela nafasnya. Dasar perempuan. Jangan tersinggung. Tapi Junmyeon bahkan tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Ini adalah prestasinya. Tantangan yang ia lalui sendiri. Bedebah itu hanya membonceng. Di belakang. Seperti kertas dinding. Kalian dapat mengubah warna dinding kapanpun, dan mungkin terlihat berbeda, tapi ruangannya masih tetap sama.

"Aku tahu siapa kau nantinya: Kim Junmyeon, bankir investasi yang luar biasa. Kau pintar dan lucu, dan kau keras kepala dan cantik dan...sempurna. Dan kau masih akan menjadi sempurna tanpa dirinya." YiFan mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu sambil memegang bahunya.

Mata mereka saling menatap selama satu menit, dan kemudian YiFan memeluknya lagi sampai air matanya hilang. Suara Junmyeon teredam saat ia berbisik, "_Thank you,_Kris."

"_Anytime_."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Baru setelah larut malam itu, saat YiFan merangkak di balik selimut dingin dari ranjangnya, bahwa konsekuensi dari kejadian hari ini benar-benar menyadarkannya.

Omong-omong YiFan tidur telanjang. Kalian harus mencobanya. Jika kalian belum pernah tidur telanjang, berarti kalian belum menikmati hidup. Tapi bukan itu intinya.

Fakta yang tak terpikirkan oleh YiFan sampai sekarang adalah Kim Junmyeon sekarang lajang. Merdeka. Bebas melakukan apapun. Satu-satunya rintangan sesungguhnya yang berdiri di antara Junmyeon dan YiFan serta sofa kantornya hanyalah YiFan akan melakukan tindakan buruk pada karirnya sendiri. _Holy shit_. Inilah yang pasti Superman rasakan ketika ia kembali ke masa lalu dan menarik Lois keluar dari mobil itu. Ini adalah mengulangi lagi. Sebuah usaha kedua. Memulai sesuatu yang baru.

YiFan melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya dan menyesuaikan diri kembali di bantalnya dengan senyuman terlebar, paling cerah –tak bisa menunggu esok hari- yang pernah kalian lihat.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Sudah empat hari sejak mengetahui si brengsek itu putus dengan Junmyeon. Pada hari berikutnya, Junmyeon datang ke kantor dengan penampilan yang terlihat seperti dirinya lagi. Dilihat dari segala aspek, dia terlihat benar-benar sudah melupakan si tolol itu. Tapi dengan kembalinya Kim Junmyeon pada kehidupan normalnya keponakan YiFan, Taemin, justru terserang flu, sehingga Luhan harus menjadwal ulang makan siang mereka berempat untuk minggu depan. Dengan jadwal akhir pekan yang Junmyeon miliki, ini mungkin pilihan terbaik.

Oh yeah. Hanya satu detail kecil yang perlu kalian tahu: YiFan belum berhubungan seks sejak dua belas hari terakhir.

Dua belas hari.

Dua ratus delapan puluh delapan jam tanpa seks. YiFan tak bisa menghitung sampai ke menitnya, ini terlalu menyedihkan. Ingat dulu YiFan pernah berkata 'hanya bekerja dan tidak bermain membuat YiFan menjadi pemuda yang gampang marah?' Nah, pada titik ini, YiFan praktis sudah menjadi psikopat, oke?

Dua belas hari mungkin terlihat bukan waktu yang lama bagi kalian orang amatir di luar sana, tapi untuk orang seperti YiFan? Ini rekor terkutuk. YiFan tak pernah mengalami kemarau seperti ini sejak musim dingin tahun 1999. Apakah ada hal kecil yang YiFan lewatkan lagi? Ya, YiFan lahir di Vancouver, Kanada. Dan ia menghabiskan masa kecil sampai remajanya di New York. Bulan Januari itu, badai salju besar menyelimuti kawasan *_three-state area_ dengan salju setebal dua puluh delapan inci. Hanya kendaraan dinas yang diizinkan berada di jalanan, jadi YiFan terjebak di _penthouse_ bersama orang tuanya.

Dan saat itu YiFan berumur tujuh belas. Tahun dalam kehidupan seorang remaja laki-laki ketika semilir angin sudah cukup mengakibatkan dirinya ereksi. YiFan menghabiskan begitu banyak waktu di kamar mandi, Nyonya Wu mengira YiFan terkena virus. Akhirnya, setelah hari ketujuh, YiFan tidak tahan lagi. YiFan menerjang badai dan berjalan ke kondominium Rebecca Whitehouse di pinggiran kota. Mereka bercinta seperti kelinci di kloset petugas kebersihan gedung orang tuanya.

Dia adalah gadis yang baik.

Namun, sekali lagi, YiFan telah mengurangi masturbasi di kamar mandi. Ini memalukan. YiFan merasa begitu kotor. Bukan berarti ada yang salah dengan bermasturbasi di pagi hari. Terutama jika, seperti YiFan sendiri, malam Minggu akhir pekan lalu seharusnya adalah malam bercinta namun harus terlewatkan karena kewajiban mengikuti acara keluarga. Tapi bagaimana jika itu adalah satu-satunya tindakan yang dapat kau lakukan? Yah, YiFan tahu, ini sungguh...menyedihkan.

Alasan di balik paceklik seksualnya yang berkepanjang saat ini? YiFan sepenuhnya menyalahkan Junmyeon. Ini semua salahnya.

Rupanya, hati nuraninya mulai tumbuh. YiFan tak tahu kapan ini terjadi, YiFan tak tahu bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, tapi YiFan tidak menyukainya.

Jika YiFan bisa, YiFan akan menghancurkan tokoh kartun keparat Jiminy Cricket seperti kecoa.

Apakah kalian tahu bahwa beberapa orang memiliki kemampuan *_Gay-dar_? Yah, YiFan punya _Dump-dar_, yang berarti YiFan bisa mengenali seorang wanita yang baru saja dicampakkan berjarak satu mil jauhnya. Mereka gampang di dapat. Yang kalian harus katakan pada mereka hanyalah bahwa mantan mereka seorang idiot membiarkan mereka pergi, dan mereka akan memintamu untuk menyetubuhi mereka.

Junmyeon sekarang termasuk dalam kategori dicampakkan. Jika merujuk pada teori di atas, seharusnya ini menjadi sesuatu yang pasti, bukan?

Tapi sayangnya anggapan itu adalah salah. Kita sudah pernah membahas ini, kan? Jika Kim Junmyeon adalah gadis yang tidak mudah untuk ditaklukan? Yeah, di sinilah Jiminy mengangkat kepala serangga kecilnya yang jelek.

Kenyataannya, YiFan tak sanggup untuk melakukan pendekatan pada gadis itu. Gagasan itu membuatnya merasa seperti seorang predator terkutuk. Sulit dikatakan apakah Junmyeon masih rentan atau tidak. Dia terlihat tidak begitu rentan, tapi kalian tidak pernah tahu. Gadis itu mungkin hanya berpura-pura seolah segalanya baik-baik saja. Dan jika Junmyeon ternyata berpura-pura—masih terluka dan rapuh—bukan begitu cara YiFan menginginkan gadis itu. Ketika itu terjadi antara Junmyeon dan dirinya, YiFan ingin Junmyeon merobek pakaiannya, dan pakaiannya sendiri, hanya karena gadis itu tak sabar menunggu sedetik pun agar kejantanan YiFan menghentak ke dalam dirinya. YiFan ingin Junmyeon merintih memanggil namanya, mencakar punggungnya dan menjerit karena kehebatannya semata.

Sialan, YiFan mulai lagi. YiFan jadi ereksi hanya memikirkan tentang hal itu.

Sungguh kacau. YiFan tidak bisa bercinta dengan Junmyeon, dan YiFan juga tidak ingin bercinta dengan orang lain. Ini adalah badai yang sempurna untuk dirinya sendiri. YiFan akan mengatakan jika dia akan memperoleh apa yang pantas ia dapatkan. Kalian puas sekarang?

YiFan mematikan lampu kantornya dan berjalan menuju kantor Junmyeon.

Gadis itu tidak segera melihat YiFan, jadi pemuda itu bersedekap dan bersandar di kusen pintu, hanya mengamati Junmyeon. Rambut gadis itu terurai dan detik berikutnya Junmyeon berdiri, membungkuk di atas mejanya, melihat ke arah komputernya. Kemudian bernyanyi:

_No more drinks with the guys_

_No more hitting on girls_

_I'd give it all up_

_And it'd be worth it in the end_

_If you were my lady_

_I would comprehend_

_How it feels to have something real_

_I would want to be a good man…_

Junmyeon benar-benar punya suara yang bagus. Dan melihat cara dia membungkuk di mejanya seperti itu...membuat YiFan ingin berjalan di belakangnya dan...Oh Tuhan. Sudahlah. YiFan hanya menyiksa diri sendiri.

"Rihanna sebaiknya harus berhati-hati." Junmyeon mendongak mendengar suara YiFan, dan wajahnya berubah menjadi tersipu malu. "Jangan berhenti gara-gara kehadiranku. Aku sedang menikmati pertunjukan." pintanya

Junmyeon tersenyum malu, "Lucu sekali. Tapi sayangnya pertunjukan sudah selesai."

YiFan memberi isyarat dengan jarinya kearah Junmyeon. "Ayo. Aku mengusirmu keluar dari kantor. Sekarang sudah lebih dari jam sebelas malam dan kau belum makan sama sekali. Aku tahu satu tempat. Aku yang traktir. Tempat itu membuat _sandwich_ isi daging kalkun yang enak."

Junmyeon segera mematikan layar monitornya dan meraih tasnya. "Oohh, itu makanan favoritku."

"Ya, aku tahu."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Mereka memilih meja di area bar dan memesan makanan. Pelayannya membawakan mereka minuman, dan Junmyeon menyesap margarita yang YiFan pesan untuknya. "Mmm. _This is just what I wanted right now._"

YiFan pernah bilang pada kalian bahwa dia hebat dalam urusan memilihkan minuman, ingat? Mereka ngobrol dengan nyaman selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian...perhatikan ini.

Mata Junmyeon melotot sangat lebar, dan ia membungkuk di bawah meja. YiFan melihat sekeliling ruangan. _What the hell?_ YiFan membungkuk ke bawah meja dan mengintip kearahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Junmyeon terlihat panik. "Jonghyun ada di sini. Lantai atas, ada di loteng di atasl antai dansa. Dan dia tidak sendirian." YiFan mulai mengangkat kepalanya ketika Junmyeon berteriak, "_Don't look_."

Demi Tuhan, ini keterlaluan. Ternyata perkiraan YiFan salah, nyatanya Junmyeon belum bisa melupakan si brengsek.

"_It's just…I can't let him see me like this_."

Sekarang YiFan yang bingung. "_What are you talking about? You look great._" Hei, menurut YiFan Junmyeon selalu terlihat hebat.

"Tidak, tidak dengan pakaian seperti ini. Jonghyun berkata itu tidak menarik, menurutnya aku terlihat begitu termotivasi. Itu salah satu alasan dia ingin putus. Bahwa aku...dia berkata jika aku terlalu...maskulin."

_She has got to be fucking kidding him__._ YiFan maskulin. Hillary Clinton maskulin. Dan Kim Junmyeon tak punya satu sel maskulin pun ditubuhnya. Dia wanita sejati, percayalah.

Tapi YiFan tahu apa yang dimaksudkan bajingan itu. Junmyeon wanita yang cerdas, terus terang, ambisius. Banyak pria—seperti misalnya si bajingan itu—tidak bisa menghadapi wanita semacam ini. Jadi mereka memutarbalikkan kenyataan. Membuat kualitas seperti itu terlihat tidak menarik. Sesuatu yang memalukan.

_Screw this_. YiFan meraih lengan Junmyeon dan menyeretnya keluar dari bawah meja. Gadis itu menatap sekeliling ruangan dengan cepat saat YiFan membawanya ke lantai dansa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mengembalikan lagi martabatmu."

YiFan berbenturan dengan beberapa orang saat berjalan ke lantai dansa, membuat sedikit kegaduhan, jadi YiFan yakin si brengsek akan melihat mereka. "Ketika aku selesai, ku pastikan Lee Jonghyun akan mencium kakimu, pantatmu, dan semua bagian tubuh yang kau perintahkan padanya, memohon padamu untuk kembali."

Junmyeon mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman YiFan. "Tidak, Kris ini tidak benar-benar..."

YiFan berpaling menghadapnya dan memeluk pinggangnya. "Percayalah, Junmyeon." Tubuh mereka menempel satu sama lain, wajah mereka begitu dekat hingga YiFan bisa melihat dengan jelas iris kecokelatan milik Junmyeon. Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa YiFan melakukan ini lagi? Oke, kalian cukup diam saja, lihat, dan perhatikan.

"Aku seorang pria. Aku tahu cara berpikir seorang pria. Tidak ada pria yang ingin melihat mantannya bersama dengan pria lain. _Just go with me on this.__._" ucap YiFan sambil menatap serius Junmyeon.

Gadis itu tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengangkat tangannya di leher YiFan, membawa mereka menjadi satu, dada menempel dada, perut menempel perut, paha dengan paha.

Ya Tuhan. Ini siksaan. Siksaan yang sangat indah dan nikmat bagi YiFan.

Dengan pikirannya sendiri, ibu jari YiFan membuat lingkaran pelan di punggung bawah Junmyeon. Musik berpusar di sekeliling mereka, dan YiFan merasa mabuk, bukan oleh minuman, tapi karena merasakan diri gadis itu. YiFan ingin mengabaikan betapa sempurnanya tubuh Junmyeon dengan tubuhnya sendiri. YiFan mencoba mengingat niat mulianya. YiFan harus melirik ke atas untuk melihat apakah si brengsek mengawasi mereka. YiFan harus, tapi YiFan tidak melakukannya. YiFan terlalu terjerat dengan cara Junmyeon menatapnya.

Mungkin YiFan menipu diri sendiri, tapi YiFan bersumpah YiFan melihat hasrat yang berenang di mata indah Junmyeon. Telanjang, keinginan tanpa hambatan. YiFan membungkuk dan menggesek hidungnya dengan hidung Junmyeon, mencoba melihat bagaimana hasilnya.

YiFan tidak melakukan ini untuk dirinya sendiri. Sungguh. YiFan tidak melakukan ini karena begitu dekat dengan Junmyeon. Tapi harus ia akui, sekarang ini adalah rasa paling dekat ke surga yang pernah ia rasakan.

Ini untuk Junmyeon. Bagian dari rencana. Untuk merebut kembali hati bajingan yang tak pantas mendapatkan gadis itu.

YiFan menekan bibirnya dengan lembut ke bibir Junmyeon. Pada awalnya lembut, dan kemudian Junmyeon meleleh ke tubuh Pemuda itu. Saat itulah YiFan mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia membuka mulutnya, dan YiFan meluncurkan lidahnya masuk dengan perlahan. Kemudian lebih keras, lebih kuat, lebih intens, seperti gerakan menukik dari _roller coaster_.

YiFan pasti lupa bagaimana nikmatnya rasa Kim Junmyeon. Jika kalian ingin tahu, ini lebih dekaden dibanding cokelat yang paling kaya rasa. Penuh dosa. Sekali kau mencicipinya kau tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti untuk memintanya lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ini berbeda dari ciuman yang pernah mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Lebih baik. Tak ada kemarahan di balik itu, tak ada frustrasi atau rasa bersalah atau sesuatu untuk dibuktikan. Ini tidak tergesa-gesa, perlahan, dan begitu indah.

Bibir mereka terpisah, dan YiFan memaksa diri untuk mendongak, menangkap tatapan terpukul dari Jonghyun sebelum pemuda itu menghilang di kerumunan. YiFan berpaling kembali ke arah Junmyeon dan menempelkan keningnya dengan kening gadis itu. Napas mereka berbaur—napas YiFan memburu, dan napas Junmyeon sedikit terengah.

"Ini berhasil." Kata YiFan.

"Apa?"

YiFan merasakan jemari Junmyeon bermain dengan rambut di tengkuknya. Dan ketika Junmyeon bicara, suaranya mendesah. Mendamba. "_Kris…could you? Kris…do you want_…?"

"_Anything, _Junmyeon_. Ask me anything and I'll do it__._"

Bibir Junmyeon terbuka, dan ia menatap YiFan sesaat. "_Would you…kiss me again_?"

_Thank. You. God_.

Dan untukmu, Jiminy? menyingkirlah.

* * *

**... TBC...**

* * *

*three-state area: negara bagian New York, New Jersey dan Connecticut

*gay-dar: radar gay atau kemampuan seorang homoseksual untuk mengenali satu sama lain secara intuitif.

**...**

**A/N:** Hai...saya tidak melenceng dari janji saya kan ya? Kalau bukan kamis ya jum'at saya update. Dan ini hari jum'at. Oke, lanjut. Saatnya membalas hasil review reader tercinta.

**Everadit**: Kekeke...krisho emang selalu mengejutkan dan lain daripada yang lain. Oh...suka ya sama dialognya? Ck, si yifan emang paling jago kalo masalah berkata sinis, vulgar, dan sedikit kasar. Jadi siap2 aja dialog yang seperti ini akan selalu menghiasi hampir di seluruh chapter. :D

Kejutannya? Udah tau kan ya kejutannya apa di chap ini. Kalo berpikir jika itu adegan *ehem, jelas bukan, tapi scene itu akan saya tampilkan full untuk chap depan. Yeahh... *ketawa nista.

Oke, makasih udah review. :D

.

**Emmasuho**: Oke, makasih ya udah ninggalin jejak. Ini udah update kok, semoga suka. Jangan bosen buat mampir+review ya. :D

.

**Dirakyu**: Masih lama ya? Masa sih, kita liat chapter depan ya, gimana perasaan Junmyeon ke YiFan. *pinjem smirk-nya Kyuhyun. Taemin emang lucu banget, walopun di kehidupan nyata saya agak kaget dengan penampilan dia yang sekarang. Err...sedikit terkesan badboy. Makasih udah review. :D

.

**LiezxoticVIP**: Aduh, aku justru khawatir kalo Taemin tinggal sama YiFan. Takut otak polos Taemtaem terkontaminasi, mengingat paman Kris-nya itu playboy (?) plus mesum stadium 4. Tos sama papa Xiumin dan mama Luhan.

Justru memang itulah point dari cerita ini, love hate antara Kim J dan Wu Fan. Oh, tentunya juga perjalanan Yifan sampai bisa takluk pada Junmyeon. Makasih udah review. :D

**.**

**Duo Buble-Kim316**: Kekeke~ ini belum ence, sayang. Tapi tenang aja kita sudah memasuki pintu gerbang menuju 'itu'. *Lirik chap depan.

Oke, no problem, dear. Sekarang kamu udah ninggalin jejak aja, saya sudah senang. Makasih atas review'nya. :D

**.**

**wukim9091**: udah baca yang aslinya ya. Seru, kan? Kekeke~ itulah alasan saya pengen remake ini jadi krisho. Karena menurut saya novel ini ga bosenin dan kaku. :D

Sabar ya, NC'nya aku keep buat chap depan aja, biar satu chap full adegan 21 keatas. Oke, makasih udah review.

**.**

**PikaaChuu**: Kekeke~ setuju, ini emang keren banget. Apalagi kalo ngebayangi jadi joonma, haduhh...bisa terus-terusan tahan nafas, ga kuat liat wajah ganteng kris yang terlalu deket. Dan ngebayangin kalo yang di cium yifan itu...oh my god, sepertinya otak mesum yifan sedikit mengkontaminasi saya, jangan diteruskan. :D

Suka lagunya beast yang goodluck juga ya? Ahaha~sama dunk kita. *tos bareng

Oke, makasih atas review'nya. :D

**.**

**Aquaryoung21**: Makasih ya udah suka sama ff ini. Oke, antara cemburu sama sinisnya si YiFan emang beda-beda tipis ya disini. Lagian itu anak kalo udah ketemu sama Jonghyun emang bawaannya emosi+pengen nonjok aja. Kasian kan Jonghyun. Btw, makasih ya udah review.

**.**

**Hae15**: ga usah bingung2 tinggal tulis aja apa yang pengen ditulis, saya selalu welcome sama komen apapun kok. Termasuk kritik juga. :)) Oke, ini udah lanjut. Makasih review'nya. :D

**.**

**Dhearagil**: Si YiFan emang mulutnya rombeng banget, ga kenal situasi, mau sepi mau rame, itu mulut emang sinisnya minta ampun. Kasian kan si Jonghyun, jadi malu gitu.

Kalo saya jadi Junmyeon juga agak sayang sama hubungan lamanya, hampir sebelas tahun bayangin. Tapi nyatanya di chap ini mereka putus juga kan? :D Oke, mkasih udah review.

**.**

**Nam mingyu**: Ho'oh, saya sempilin Chanbaek disini. Biar tambah rame dengan tambahan beagle line. Oke, ga pa2 kok, review'an kamu masih saya tunggu. *eciiee :D

Tenang aja, kita semua sedang proses menuju kesana, pantengin terus ff ini ya. Kekeke~ makasih udah review.

**.**

**Lu shixun**: previously, i would like to thanks because you already love this fic, and oh... I also want to hug you back, dear. No, it's not because of me, the real storyline of this novel which is already wonderful, I just turn it into krisho fic.

and this of course will end with krisho, darling. Thanks for the review.. :D

**.**

**Guest**: Oke, ini udah lanjut, makasih udah review. Dan ditunggu review selanjutnya.:D

**.**

**Raemyoon**: Udah kencangin sabuk pengaman? Oke, mungkin kamu harus lebih mengencangkan sabuk pengaman lagi untuk chap depan, karena di sana akan membawa kamu menaiki roll coaster yang paling curam. *ketawa iblis

Saya malah ga mau bayangin kalo Taemin tinggal sama paman Kris. Mengkhawatirkan. *peluk dedek Taemin :D Makasih ya dudah review.

**.**

**Kmskjw21**: Wow, emang ini udah panas ya? Liat sampai chap depan di rilis, *ketawa nista.

Iya, Chanbaek udah saling kasih kode, kita tinggal tunggu perkembangan Fanmyeon. Ayo semangat YiFan...:D

Emang, pikiran polos Taemin jadi terkontaminasi gara2 paman mesum Kris+Chanyeol. Gimana kalo Taemtaem tinggal sama paman Kris, dia bisa2 dewasa sebelum waktunya. :D Makasih, udah review.

.

**HamsterXiumin**: Setuju kalo mereka disebut pasangan aneh, karena well, mereka punya cara tersendiri kalo mereka tertarik satu sama lain, walopun ga berani bilang secara terang-terangan. Tentang toples? Ah, berterimakasihlah pada mama Luhan yang mencetuskan ide ini. Dia punya cara yang lebih baik untuk mengatasi mulut rombeng si kris. Makasih atas reviewnya. :D

.

**Joonmily**: Kekeke... hubungan mereka emang lain daripada yang lain, tapi suka kan? Ya, harap dimaklumin aja si yifan kan asalnya emang dari galaksi lain. Dan selalu ingin tampil beda dari semua orang. :D

YiFan liar? Benarkah? *ketawa nista, oke, dia memang liar, bahkan sangat liar, tapi ada kalanya kok dia akan bersikap manis, bahkan sangat manis. Mau tau? Pantengin aja terus fic ini. Pasti kamu akan menemukan sisi lain dari seorang wu yifan. Yeahh...

Oke, makasih udah review. :D

.

**J12**: if I become Yifan also I will be jealous seeing junmyeon with Jonghyun. But I wouldn't say sarcastically as he did. Kekeke

Aksi tarik menarik antara krisho, emm...sepertinya akan terus berlanjut sampai akhir fic ini. Jadi, jangan berharap yifan akan langsung bermurah hati mengaku kalo dia takluk sama junmyeon ya, karena ya kita tahu sendiri yifan seperti apa disini. :D, Oke terima kasih sudah review.

.

**Guest**: Oke, no problem, dear. Makasih ya udah mau review. Awalnya saya juga sama seperti kamu, saya ga terlalu suka sama Suho. Tapi setelah mencoba membaca ff exo crack couple Krisho, saya mulai tertarik dengan mereka, terutama Suho. Dan hasilnya, Krisho mampu membuat saya menatap exo crack couple lainnya. *mian buat yang suka pure couple.

Aksi Taemin emang lucu, ada2 aja mama Luhan ngasih idenya. Setidaknya Taemin ga perlu minta uang sekolah pada mama-nya, udah dapet banyak uang dari paman Kris sih. :D

Makasih udah review. ^^

.

Emm, dari sebagian besar review'an yang saya baca hampir semua mengira jika kejutannya adalah...adegan NC ya, mianhe, tapi kalian salah kali ini. Yang dimaksud kejutan disini adalah berakhirnya hub duo JJ. Untuk yang menanti (?) scene itu, harus bersabar sampai chap depan ya. *ketawa iblis* Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review'nya. :D

Kritik, saran, serta review masih saya harapkan sampai sekarang. Karena, well, tidak munafik ya, reviewan redears itu seperti suplement yang bisa membangkitkan semangat author. Jadi bagi yang masih setia jadi silent reader, tidak ada salahnya kalian meninggalkan jejak, sekalipun haya menulis 'lanjut ya thor' :D

Tebar cinta bareng krisho. Annyeong... ^^


	9. Bab 9

**TANGLED**

**...**

**Main Cast: **Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**...**

**Other Cast: **Member EXO, Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)

**...**

**Genre: **Romance

**...**

**Rate: NC-21**

**...**

**Disclaimer: **Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Emma Case

**...**

**...**

**9**

Perjalanan kembali ke apartemen adalah latihan dari ketangkasan mengemudi. YiFan berusaha mati-matian agar mulutnya tetap menempel di mulut Junmyeon dan tidak menyebabkan mereka berdua terbunuh. Gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya dengan cara mengangkangi pinggangnya, sambil terus mencium dan menjilati telinganya, membuat pemuda itu kehilangan akal. Satu tangan YiFan berada di kemudi dan tangan satunya terjepit di antara mereka, meluncur di atas perut, leher, dan payudara sempurna milik Junmyeon yang menggoda pemuda itu melalui kemejanya yang setengah terbuka.

_Listen, do not try this at home, kids._

Rok milik Junmyeon tersingkap tinggi di atas pahanya saat dia menggesek dirinya pada kejantanan YiFan yang keras. Junmyeon begitu panas di atas tubuh YiFan, pemuda itu harus menggunakan segenap tekad yang ia miliki agar matanya tidak terbalik. YiFan mencium Junmyeon dengan keras dan memperhatikan jalan dari balik punggung gadis itu. Junmyeon bergerak naik dan turun, memasturbasi YiFan perlahan dengan tekanannya. Pemuda itu berani bersumpah demi Tuhan, saling menggesek sambil mengenakan pakaian lengkap belum pernah senikmat ini.

Kontrol? Penendalian diri? Mereka sudah lama menghilang.

Setelah cukup lama menerima siksaan kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Junmyeon, akhirnya YiFan menepi di garasi parkir dari gedung _apartement_-nya. YiFan memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang pertama ia lihat dan menyeret mereka keluar dari mobil. Tangan pemuda itu berada di pantat Junmyeon, dengan kaki Junmyeon yang melingkari sempurna di pinggangnya, YiFan mengangkat Junmyeon ke arah _lift_, bibir dan lidah mereka menari dengan berapi-api.

Oh, kalian harus tahu ini, YiFan tidak mengunci mobilnya. Ia rasa ia juga tidak mengunci pintu apartemennya.

_Fuck it._

Siapapun dapat mencurinya. Tapi, pemuda itu punya urusan yang lebih penting sekarang.

Saat memasuki _lift_ Yifan sempat tersandung, namun insiden itu tak lantas mengurangi intensitas gairah dalam tubuh mereka. YiFan menekan tombol menuju lantai paling atas sebelum mengempaskan Junmyeon menempel ke dinding dan mendorong tubuhnya ke arah gadis itu seperti yang selama ini sangat ia inginkan. Junmyeon mengerang dengan panjang dan dalam di mulut YiFan. Ini seperti adegan film _Fatal Attraction_, tapi tanpa sesuatu yang menyeramkan.

Desahan demi desahan terus membisiki YiFan untuk berhenti berfikiran yang lain-lain. Di samping itu Junmyeon semakin liar saat menciumi leher YiFan dan meninggalkan bekas yang lembab lalu kembali bibir bertemu bibir. Ciuman erotis mereka membuat YiFan melupakan jika pintu _lift_ sudah terbuka beberapa kali dan membuat beberapa penghuni _apartement_ lain yang melihat adegan panas mereka urung menaikinya. Dan YiFan sama sekali tidak peduli tentang itu. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya adalah kenikmatan seorang Kim Junmyeon. Gadis itu menggigit bibir, leher, membelai dada, menyentuh perut dan semakin liar menjalar ke bagian-bagian penting milik YiFan yang sudah menunggu cukup lama.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya sekarang?" YiFan berdesis mesra.

"Kupikir kau pernah mengatakan _sex_ di _lift_ adalah klise."

"Ini bukan _sex_," kata YiFan. "Dan aku tidak bisa menentangmu, itu klise atau tidak, kita akan melakukannya. Sentuhlah aku, Junmyeon"

Jantung YiFan berdetak lebih cepat ketika tangan Junmyeon mulai memegang ikat pinggangnya. Itu masih diikat dan YiFan berpikir apakah ia harus membatalkannya. Namun ketika matanya menangkap angka yang tertera di pintu _lift_, ia berfikir Junmyeon pantas mendapatkan _sex_ yang luar biasa daripada sekedar _sex_ di dalam _lift_.

Sesampainya di pintu _apartement_-nya, YiFan menggerayangi sakunya mencari kunci dengan satu tangan masih mengangkat Junmyeon di atas tubuhnya. Junmyeon menggigit kecil telinga YiFan dan berbisik, "_Hurry_, Kris."

YiFan mungkin akan menendang pintunya sampai terbuka sekarang jika saja kuncinya tidak berputar. Pada saat pintu mulai terbuka, mereka jatuh masuk ke dalam _apartement_, dan YiFan menendang pintunya tertutup dengan kakinya. YiFan melonggarkan kaki Junmyeon dari pinggangnya, dan kaki Junmyeon meluncur turun ke lantai, menciptakan gesekan nikmat dalam prosesnya. YiFan perlu membebaskan tangannya.

Dengan bibir mereka yang masih menyatu, YiFan mulai membuka kancing blus Junmyeon. Entahlah gadis itu memang tidak begitu terampil atau ia hanya tidak sabar, karena Junmyeon memasukkan jarinya ke dalam bagian depan kemeja YiFan dan menyentak. Seketika kancing bertebaran di atas lantai.

Kim Junmyeon merobek kemeja YiFan sampai terbuka begitu saja.

_How hot is that?_

YiFan menemukan kait bra Junmyeon dan membukanya. YiFan ahli dalam urusan ini. Siapa orang yang menemukan kait depan bra? _God bless you._

Junmyeon menarik lepas bibirnya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas dada dan turun ke perut YiFan. Mata gadis itu dipenuhi dengan ketakjuban saat mengikuti gerakan tangannya sendiri. YiFan memperhatikan semua yang dilakukan Junmyeon bersamaan dengan jari-jari miliknya meluncur dari tulang selangka Junmyeon, turun ke tengah-tengah dari payudaranya yang mulus, dan di atas lembah yang sangat YiFan sukai sebelum akhirnya berhenti di pinggang gadis itu.

"_God_, Kris. _You're so_…"

"_Beautiful_." YiFan menyelesaikan ucapan Junmyeon.

YiFan menarik tubuh Junmyeon ke arah tubuhnya, melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh gadis itu dan mengangkat kakinya dari lantai saat ia berjalan mundur ke arah sofa. Apakah dulu YiFan pernah berfikir bahwa menari dengan Junmyeon terasa seperti surga? Tidak. Dada telanjang Junmyeon menempel dengan dada YiFan, inilah bagaimana rasanya surga. _Fucking paradise_.

YiFan mencium rahang Junmyeon dan mengisap kulit lembut di lehernya. YiFan suka leher Junmyeon, dan dari suara yang bergetar di dalam tenggorokannya, gadis itu suka apa yang YiFan lakukan. YiFan duduk di atas sofa, membawa Junmyeon bersamanya dengan tubuh yang saling menempel satu sama lain, kaki Junmyeon merapat di antara lutut YiFan yang terbuka. Gadis itu menarik bibir YiFan untuk satu ciuman lagi sebelum berdiri dan mundur.

Mereka berdua kehabisan napas dan saling menatap, praktis saling menyerang dengan mata masing-masing. Junmyeon menggigit bibirnya, dan tangannya menghilang di balik punggungnya, YiFan mendengar suara retsleting di turunkan, dan kemudian roknya perlahan meluncur ke lantai. Ini adalah pemandangan paling seksi yang pernah YiFan lihat.

Junmyeon berdiri di depan YiFan dengan memakai celana dalam _boy-short_ berenda warna hitam, blus putih yang terbuka, dan sepatu hak tinggi. Bibirnya bengkak, pipinya memerah dan rambutnya acak-acakan. YiFan melihat sosok Junmyeon di depannya seperti seorang Dewi...sangat suci. Dan cara dia menatap YiFan hampir membuat pemuda itu ejakulasi saat itu juga. YiFan meraih dompetnya dan menarik sebuah kondom keluar lalu menaruhnya pada bantal sofa di sampingnya.

Gadis itu berjalan kearah YiFan...masih memakai sepatu hak tingginya.

Ya Tuhan, Junmyeon benar-benar menakjubkan saat ini dan jika ini hanya sebuah mimpi YiFan ingin mimpi ini tidak pernah berakhir. Begitu indah.

Kemudian Junmyeon berlutut di antara kaki YiFan dan membuka kancing celana pemuda itu. Pada saat yang bersamaan Junmyeon menjaga tatapan matanya tetap terkunci dengan mata YiFan. Dengan gerakan refleks YiFan mengangkat pinggangnya, dan seperti sudah tahu tugasnya Junmyeon menarik lepas celana panjang dan boxer pemuda itu. Kejantanan YiFan langsung berdiri, bangga, keras, dan sangat siap. Mata Junmyeon bergerak turun menatap benda yang sebentar lagi akan memuaskannya. Dan YiFan membiarkan gadis itu memuaskan pandangannya; lagipula ia juga bukan tipe orang pemalu.

Setelah beberapa detik Junmyeon kembali menatap mata YiFan. Kali ini disertai dengan senyuman nakal yang muncul dari bibir merahnya, sedetik kemudian gadis itu membungkuk ke arah kejantanan di depannya, bibirnya hampir mengenai kejantanan Yifan, namun dengan gerakan cepat YiFan meraih, menarik, dan membawa Junmyeon kembali ke dalam ciuman panas. YiFan tidak tahu apa yang Junmyeon rencanakan—_well_, sebenarnya YiFan punya gambaran—tapi jika YiFan tidak segera masuk ke dalam lubang hangat Junmyeon, ia rasa ia benar-benar akan mati.

YiFan mengangkat tubuh Junmyeon dengan memegang pinggangnya, dan lutut gadis itu berada di kedua sisi tubuh YiFan. Pemuda itu menahannya dengan satu tangan sedang tangan yang satunya menggeser ke samping renda yang berada di kedua kaki Junmyeon. YiFan memasukkan dua jari ke dalam lubang gadis itu.

_Oh Tuhan. Dia juga sudah siap_.

YiFan mendorong seluruh jarinya masuk ke dalam, dan mereka berdua mengerang dengan keras. Junmyeon terasa begitu basah...dan panas. Miliknya mencengkeram dengan pas di sekeliling jemari YiFan. Mata YiFan terpejam saat mengetahui betapa luar biasa rasanya Junmeyon di sekeliling kejantanannya. YiFan memompa jarinya keluar masuk, dan Junmyeon mulai menunggangi tangannya. Gadis itu merintih...mengerang...terengah menyebut nama YiFan.

_It's like a music to my frigging ears_.

Mendengar desahan Junmeyon membuat libido YiFan naik, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. YiFan meraih kondom dan merobeknya dengan giginya. Junmyeon mengangkat tubuhnya saat YiFan akan memasang kondom itu di kejantanannya. Namun secara tiba-tiba Junmyeon mendorong tangan pemuda itu menjauh. Dan apakah kalian tahu kelanjutannya? Ya, Junmyeon memasangkan kondom di kejantanan pemuda itu.

Ya Tuhan.

YiFan merasa ada sengatan listrik ketika jari-jari putih itu menyentuh batang kemaluannya, sangat nikmat. Dengan gerakan cepat YiFan menarik celana dalam renda milik Junmyeon. YiFan ingin Junmyeon telanjang, tak ada yang menghalangi. Dengan suara robekan dan jepretan, YiFan merobek celana dalamnya lepas. Kini terlihat jelas bibir peach kemerahan dan berkilau tengah berkedut seakan memanggil pemuda itu, YiFan bersumpah demi Tuhan ia akan memberikan perhatian yang sepantasnya pada vagina Junmyeon. Tapi YiFan tak bisa menunggu sekarang.

Pandangan mata YiFan tertuju ke arah Junmyeon...Mata cokelat gelap itu kembali berhasil menarik Yifan persis saat pertama kali pemuda itu melihatnya.

_Gorgeous_.

Perlahan, Junmyeon menenggelamkan vaginanya pada kejantanan YiFan. Untuk sesaat, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak. Atau bernapas. Junmyeon begitu ketat..._fuck_...meskipun terhalang kondom, YiFan merasakan dinding vaginanya meregang untuknya.

Dan saat itu YiFan membisikkan namanya seperti doa. "Junmyeon."

YiFan memegang wajah Junmyeon dan menariknya kearahnya. YiFan harus mencium gadis itu. Bersamaan dengan itu Junmyeon mengangkat tubuhnya, menarik kejantanan YiFan hampir sepenuhnya keluar sebelum akhirnya dengan mulus meluncur ke bawah, membawa kejantanan YiFan kembali ke dalam dirinya.

_Holy God._

YiFan rasa tidak ada yang pernah terasa senikmat ini—tidak ada. Tangannya memegang pinggul Junmyeon, membantu gadis itu menunggangi kejantanannya dengan gerakan yang stabil. Mulut mereka sama-sama terbuka, berciuman dan terengah-engah.

"YiFan...YiFan..." Junmyeon mengucapkannya setiap kali kejantanan Yifan menghantam kamaluannya.

YiFan memposisikan diri untuk duduk tegak, ia sangat mengetahui jika tekanan tambahan terhadap klitoris akan terasa lebih nikmat untuk Junmyeon. Dan YiFan tidak salah. Junmyeon menghempas ke arahnya lebih keras, lebih cepat, tangan YiFan menekan ke dalam pinggul gadis itu. YiFan menciumi leher putih Junmyeon dan menekuk kepalanya sendiri, menjilat turun menuju puting Junmyeon yang mengeras. YiFan memasukkan tonjolan berwarna pink kecokelatan itu ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisapnya. YiFan memutar lidahnya di sekeliling payudara Junmyeon, membuat tangan gadis itu mencengkeram rambutnya saat dia mengerang.

YiFan tidak akan bertahan lama. Tidak mungkin. YiFan sudah menunggu ini terlalu lama, sangat menginginkannya. YiFan mengukuhkan kakinya di lantai dan mulai mendorong naik, menusuk ke dalam lubang Junmyeon, lalu mendorong pinggul gadis itu ke bawah dengan keras. Ini kenikmatan. Keras, dalam, kenikmatan yang basah, dan YiFan tak pernah ingin ini berakhir.

Junmyeon melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan merintih keras. "_Yes…yes…_Kris."

YiFan mengutuk dan memanggil nama Junmyeon, mereka berdua hampir kehilangan akal. Hilang kendali. Karena rasanya begitu nikmat.

Kemudian Junmyeon meneriakkan nama YiFan, dan YiFan tahu jika gadis itu telah meraih orgasme pertamanya.

_God, I love her voice._

Yifan merasakan milik Junmyeon berkontraksi di sekeliling kejantanannya, menghisap kuat seluruh kejantanannya. Kaki gadis itu menempel di paha YiFan, sedangkan tangannya mencengkram kuat bahu YiFan, semuanya mengepal kencang dan kaku. Dan YiFan hampir mencapai puncak karenanya.

"Junmyeon, Junmyeon…_fuck_…Junmyeon."

YiFan mendorong keatas lagi dan lagi. Lalu dengan hentakan yang cukup kasar YiFan mencapai klimaks-nya, lama dan keras. Cairan kenikmatan berwarna putih dan panas menyembur dari kenjantanannya. Ini tidak seperti apa yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Kepala YiFan jatuh pada sandaran sofa.

Setelah denyutan mereda, lengan Yifan memeluk tubuh Junmyeon, membawa dada mereka menyatu dan kepala gadis itu bersandar di lehernya. YiFan merasa detak jantungnya mulai kembali normal. Dan kemudian Junmyeon tertawa, dengan suara rendah dan puas.

"Oh Tuhan...tadi begitu...begitu..."

Sekarang YiFan juga tersenyum. "Aku tahu."

Jika kalian penasaran, acara bercinta mereka seperti getaran yang menggoncang bumi. Di luar skala Richter. Cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan sebuah negara pulau kecil.

YiFan mengelus rambut Junmyeon... _so frigging soft_. YiFan membungkuk dan mencium gadis itu lagi. Begitu sempurna.

Malam yang hebat. YiFan pikir ini bisa menjadi malam terbaik dalam hidupnya. _And it's only just started._

* * *

**...**

* * *

Junmyeon memekik saat YiFan berdiri dan membopongnya, kakinya melingkar di sekitar tubuh pemuda itu, menuju kamar utama.

YiFan belum pernah membawa seorang wanita ke kamarnya sebelumnya. Ini aturan. Tidak ada kencan sembarangan di _apartement_-nya, oh...bahkan YiFan tidak pernah mempertimbangkannya. Jadi, selama ini _apartement_-nya aman dari gangguan gadis-gadis _one night stand_-nya. Tapi bagaimana jika salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu ternyata tahu tempat tinggalnya? Dapatkah kalian mengatakan bahwa gadis tersebut adalah Penguntit Gila?

Namun tidak dengan gadis yang sedang berada di pelukannya ini. YiFan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk membaringkan Junmyeon di tengah-tengah tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu memperhatikan YiFan, berlutut saat pemuda itu menanggalkan kemeja tanpa kancingnya dan menyingkirkan kondom yang sudah terpakai. Junmyeon menggigit bibir sambil tersenyum, dia melucuti blusnya sendiri yang masih tergantung di lengannya. Oh yeah—dan dia masih mengenakan sepatu hak tingginya.

_Nice. So very, very nice_.

YiFan merangkak mendekati Junmyeon dan berlutut di tengah tempat tidur. YiFan membuai wajah cantik Junmyeon dengan tangannya saat dia mencium gadis itu dengan lama dan panas. YiFan siap untuk mulai lagi. Kejantanan YiFan sudah berdiri kokoh dan siap, keras menusuk perut Junmyeon. Tapi ronde ini, YiFan ingin berlama-lama. YiFan mengagumi tubuh Junmyeon selama berbulan-bulan dan sekarang YiFan berencana untuk mengeksplorasi setiap incinya, secara intim.

YiFan membungkuk dan membaringkan Junmyeon kembali. Rambut gadis itu tersebar di belakang kepalanya dan jatuh di atas bantal pemuda itu. Junmyeon terlihat seperti seorang peri dalam dongeng mitologi, dewi seks kaum pagan dari legenda Romawi.

Atau bintang film porno yang pintar berakting.

Lutut Junmyeon terbuka dengan sendirinya, dan YiFan mengambil posisi di antara kakinya. Ya Tuhan...Junmyeon sudah sangat basah. YiFan bisa merasakan betapa basahnya Junmyeon di bawah perutnya ketika gadis itu mendorong dan menggesek kearahnya. Diam-diam memohon, lagi.

Dengan rakus YiFan menciumi seluruh bagian tubuh Junmyeon, mulai dari leher, tulang selangka, dan akhirnya berhadapan dengan payudaranya yang kenyal. Tangan Junmyeon meremas bahu YiFan saat pemuda itu menjilati lingkaran di sekitar pusat yang berwarna merah muda kehitaman. Napas Junmyeon berubah cepat dan memburu. YiFan menjentikkan lidahnya di atas puting Junmyeon dengan cepat hingga gadis itu mengerang menyebut namanya.

Setelah Junmyeon menyelesaikan erangannya, YiFan menutup mulut gadis itu dan menyedotnya dengan keras. Selama beberapa menit, YiFan bergantian menjilat, mengisap, dan menggesek puncak runcing kecilnya. Reaksi Junmyeon begitu liar, YiFan tidak bisa menahan diri kecuali berganti ke payudaranya yang lain dan memberikan perhatian yang sama pada payudara indahnya.

Pada saat pemuda itu bergerak turun lebih rendah lagi, Junmyeon menggeliat di bawahnya, mengangkat pinggang dan menggesek dirinya pada setiap bagian tubuh YiFan yang bisa dia jangkau.

_It's shameless._

_Beautiful._

Dan meskipun YiFan sangat menginginkan Junmyeon sekarang, tapi dia ingin sedikit berlama-lama dengan kegiatan ini. YiFan menyadari betapa nikmat rasanya cara Junmyeon menggesek tubuhnya. Dan YiFan memiliki kendali penuh atas apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. YiFan yang berkuasa. Dan ada satu hal yang tak sabar ingin pemuda itu lakukan. Sesuatu yang ia impikan sejak pertemuan malam itu di klub Howie. YiFan menjilat turun ke tengah-tengah perut Junmyeon, kemudian merangkak lebih rendah lagi. YiFan melepas sepatu hak tinggi Junmyeon dan menjilat turun sampai pahanya hingga ia berhadapan dengan targetnya: sebuah garis rapi dari rambut ikal gelap Junmyeon.

Milik Junmyeon di cukur pendek, rapi, dan kulit di sekitar vaginanya sehalus sutra. YiFan tahu karena saat ini YiFan sedang menggigit di sekitar segitiga kecil yang terawat rapi milik gadis itu. Pria menyukai vagina yang hampir benar-benar bersih. Dan tidak, itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan fantasi mesum terhadap anak pra-puber. Gagasan bahwa seorang wanita nyaris tak berambut itu...nakal. Merangsang.

YiFan menggesek hidungnya ke dalam jalur kecil yang kesat dan menghirup. Junmyeon terengah-engah dan merintih di atas pemuda itu dengan mata tertutup dan mulut terbuka.

Asal kalian tahu, pria tidak mengharapkan seorang wanita berbau seperti sabun _Winter Pine_ atau _Niagara Falls_ atau apa pun yang diiklankan produk-produk feminin. Ini vagina, seharusnya berbau seperti vagina. _That's the fucking turn on._

Aroma Junmyeon khususnya telah membuat YiFan meneteskan air liur seperti hewan yang kelaparan. YiFan menggosok lagi, mencium bibir luarnya yang montok. Oh Tuhan.

Tangan Junmyeon mencengkeram selimut.

"_God, you smell so good, I want to eat you all night_."

Dan YiFan mungkin saja benar-benar akan melakukannya.

YiFan menjilat celah basahnya, dan tubuh Junmyeon melengkung ke atas sambil mengerang. YiFan menekan pinggul gadis itu ke bawah dengan tangannya, menahannya agar tidak bergerak saat YiFan melakukannya lagi, dan Junmyeon menjerit lebih keras lagi.

"_That's it_, Junmyeon. _Let me hear you_."

YiFan sangat menyadari tentang hal ini bahwa dia adalah orang pertama yang pernah melakukan ini kepada Junmyeon. Dan ya, sebagai seorang pria, fakta itu membuat pemuda itu merasa lebih baik lagi.

Kalian tahu siapa Neil Armstrong, bukan?

Sekarang katakan pada pemuda itu siapa orang kedua yang menginjakkan kaki di bulan. Atau, ceritakan pada YiFan orang lain yang kalian tahu yang sampai ke bulan sesudah dia. Kalian tidak bisa, benar kan? Itulah mengapa hal ini sangat menarik.

_She'll never forget this._

_She'll always remember…him._

Mungkin itu chauvinistik dan egois, tapi itulah yang sebenarnya.

Dengan gerakan naik turun, berulang kali, YiFan menjilati vagina Junmyeon dari ujung ke ujung. Dan tak henti-hentinya cairan kewanitaan Junmyeon mengalir deras, manis dan kental. Sungguh lezat. YiFan menekan kedua paha Junmyeon secara terpisah, menyebar paha gadis itu lebih lebar lagi, kemudian Yifan mendorong lidahnya masuk dan keluar lubang vagina gadis itu, membuat Junmyeon merasakan bercinta dengan lidahnya. Kepala gadis itu berguling dari sisi ke sisi saat erangan bernada tinggi bergema dari tenggorokannya. Mendapat perlakuan seperti ini membuat Junmyeon lupa daratan, dan jari-jari kakinya menekan di bahu YiFan. Gadis itu kembali mengalami orgasme-nya meskipun hanya dengan lidah. Ini adalah pengalaman tak terlupakan baginya.

YiFan membiarkan Junmyeon menikmati orgasmenya, tapi YiFan tidak menyerah. Tidak mungkin. Dalam satu gerakan, YiFan mengisap klitoris Junmyeon yang sudah mengeras ke dalam mulutnya dan menyelipkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang vagina Junmyeon. Lalu giliran YiFan lah yang mengerang. Cairan panas gadis itu melapisi jemarinya, hampir membakar. YiFan tak bisa menghentikan pinggulnya untuk berputar dan menggeseknya ke tempat tidur. Persetan. YiFan masih memompa keluar masuk tangannya, YiFan meratakan lidahnya dan menggesek dengan stabil, melingkari klitoris Junmyeon.

"Kris! Kris!"

Mendengar Junmyeon menjerit semakin membuat YiFan lebih bersemangat lagi. Pemuda itu menggerakkan jemarinya lebih cepat, seirama dengan lidahnya, dan mendongak...ia sangat ingin melihat bagaimana Junmyeon kehilangan kendali. YiFan bersumpah ia bisa klimaks hanya dengan menonton wajah gadis itu saat ini. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kenikmatan sepenuhnya, dan YiFan tak tahu siapa di antara mereka yang lebih puas.

"_Oh God, oh God, oh God…God_!"

Lalu tubuh Junmyeon menjadi kaku seperti papan. Tangannya menarik rambut pemuda itu, dan YiFan merasakan paha Junmyeon menjepit kencang kepalanya, dan ia tahu Junmyeon sudah sampai di sana.

Setelah beberapa saat Junmyeon mengendurkan pegangannya, dan YiFan memperlambat lidahnya untuk menjilat vagina Junmyeon dengan santai. Ketika Junmyeon semakin melemaskan tubuhnya, YiFan duduk, menyeka wajahnya dengan tangan, dan memasang kondom baru.

Oh yeah, YiFan baru saja mulai.

YiFan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Junmyeon, dan gadis itu menariknya ke bawah dan menciumnya dengan keras. Junmyeon terengah di antara bibirnya, "Sangat...luar biasa."

Kepuasan dan bangga terpompa melalui pembuluh darah YiFan, tapi pemuda itu bahkan tidak bisa tersenyum. Karena YiFan sangat ingin bercinta dengan Junmeyon sekarang. YiFan masuk kedalam dirinya dengan mudah. Vagina Junmyeon begitu licin namun ketat seperti kepalan tangan yang basah. YiFan merasa vagina gadis itu mencengkeram kejantanannya saat ia menarik keluar dengan lambat dan meluncur masuk kembali.

YiFan mulai mendorong lebih cepat. Lebih keras. Lengannya lurus di kedua sisi kepala Junmyeon sehingga YiFan dapat melihat kenikmatan yang berkelip di wajah cantiknya. Payudara Junmyeon bergoyang setiap kali YiFan menyodok ke depan, dan YiFan hampir mengisap salah satu payudaranya.

Tapi kemudian Junmyeon membuka matanya dan mendongak menatap YiFan. Dan pemuda itu tidak bisa berpaling. YiFan merasa seperti seorang raja seperti makhluk abadi. Dan setiap penguasaan diri yang ia miliki seketika lenyap. YiFan mendorong ke dalam dirinya, cepat dan tanpa ampun. Kenikmatan panas yang murni mengembang di dalam perutnya dan turun ke bawah paha YiFan.

Oh Tuhan.

Tubuh mereka bertumbukan bersama berulang-ulang, keras dan cepat. YiFan mengaitkan satu tangan di bawah lututnya dan mengangkat kaki Junmyeon ke atas bahunya. Milik Junmyeon terasa semakin ketat, dan YiFan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengerang, "Junmyeon..."

"_Yes, like that. God, yes_! Kris…" Dan kemudian tubuh Junmyeon berubah menjadi kaku lagi di bawah tubuh YiFan, matanya tertutup ketika suara erangan tercekat keluar dari bibirnya.

Saat itulah YiFan melepaskannya. YiFan menghentak ke dalam dirinya untuk terakhir kali sebelum orgasme paling intens dalam hidupnya mengalir kedalam tubuhnya. YiFan mengerang dengan keras, membanjiri kondom yang ada dalam rahim Junmyeon sampai meluap. Lengan pemuda itu lunglai dan badannya sepenuhnya jatuh di atas tubuh Junmyeon. Gadis itu tampaknya tidak keberatan. Pada saat YiFan turun, Junmyeon menciumnya, mata, pipi, mulutnya. YiFan berusaha keras untuk menarik napas, dan kemudian YiFan balas menciumnya.

_Un-fucking-believable_.

* * *

**...TBC...**

* * *

Ohoo...im back again... lama ya? Kekeke~ mianhe, saya sudah berusaha untuk update cepat ditengah kesibukan. Sekali lagi maaf...

Langsung saja ucapan terima kasih saya yang tiada henti kepada para reader yang masih setia membaca ff ini. Terutama kepada: **dirakyu, kmskjw21, lu shixun, Oh SeRa Land, wukim9091, dhearagil, hae15, everadit, SungReaYoo, Guest, NopwillineKaisoo, Emmasuho, LiezxoticVIP, joonmily, KrisHo Wonkyu, j12, honeykkamjong, PikaaChuu, doremifaseul, Guest, Raemyoon, Anggunyu, HamsterXiumin, nabilaanjani13**.

Oh, ya, yang bertanya siapa itu jiminy crickret, itu tokoh kartun sayang, biasa kalo YiFan sudah marah dia akan melampiaskannya kepada siapa saja. :D

And i'm a girl. Do I look like a boy? :D

Akhir kata selamat menikmati cerita ini. ^^


	10. Bab 10

**TANGLED**

**...**

**Main Cast: **Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**...**

**Other Cast: **Member EXO, Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)

**...**

**Genre: **Romance

**...**

**Rate: M to NC-21**

**...**

**Disclaimer: **Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Emma Case

**...**

**...**

**10**

YiFan pernah membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa berhubungan seks dapat memperpanjang umur manusia. Pada laju seperti ini, praktis Junmyeon dan YiFan akan hidup abadi, bukan? Karena ya, pemuda itu sudah lupa berapa kali mereka sudah melakukannya. Tidak...tidak...tolong jangan tatap YiFan seperti itu. Kalian hanya tidak tahu, menurut dia melakukan aktivitas dewasa dengan Junmyeon ibarat gigitan nyamuk, semakin di garuk, maka semakin gatal. Jadi, sekali lagi tolong jangan tatap pemuda itu seperti itu.

Dan lagi, YiFan cukup senang karena ia sudah membeli kondom isi ekstra besar di toserba dekat rumahnya. Sempurna, bukan?

Apa? Kalian masih belum bisa memastikan reaksi Yifan atas kejadian malam ini? Oke, pemuda itu hanya akan mengatakannya terus terang, jadi dengarkan baik-baik: Kim Junmyeon adalah pasangan _sex_ yang fantastis. Seorang wanita yang spektakuler. _Well_, sebelumnya YiFan tidak yakin bahwa Lee Jonghyun adalah orang tolol tapi setelah YiFan mencicipi apa yang dia campakkan, sekarang YiFan benar-benar yakin jika Lee Jonghyun memang benar-benar orang yang tolol.

Oke, kita tinggalkan masalah Jonghyun. Emm... sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh ya, Kim Junmyeon adalah gadis yang suka bertualang, sangat menuntut, spontan, dan percaya diri. Sangat mirip dengan YiFan. Mereka sangat cocok, dalam lebih dari satu aspek.

Ketika mereka akhirnya beristirahat, langit malam di luar jendela _apartement_ YiFan baru saja berubah menjadi kelabu. Junmyeon berbaring dengan tenang, kepalanya bersandar di dada YiFan, jemarinya menelusuri lekuk di dada pemuda itu dan sesekali membelai bulu-bulu halus di sana.

Kuharap setelah semua yang kukatakan pada kalian ini tidak akan mengejutkan, tapi saat ini mereka tidak "berpelukan". Biasanya, setelah YiFan dan seorang wanita selesai, tidak ada yang namanya bergelung, tidak ada yang namanya meringkuk, dan tidak ada percakapan intim di ranjang. YiFan mungkin, dalam beberapa kesempatan, tidur sejenak karena kelelahan sebelum ia pergi. Tapi YiFan tidak tahan ketika seorang gadis menempelkan diri ke tubuhnya seperti sejenis gurita mutan. Ini menyebalkan dan tidak nyaman.

Namun dengan Junmyeon, aturan lama sepertinya tidak berlaku. Kulit mereka yang hangat menyatu bersama, tubuh mereka selaras, pergelangan kaki gadis itu di atas betis YiFan, sedangkan paha YiFan di bawah lutut gadis itu. Rasanya...damai. Menenangkan dengan cara yang tidak sepenuhnya bisa YiFan gambarkan. Dan YiFan sama sekali tidak punya keinginan untuk pindah dari tempat ini.

Kecuali itu untuk berguling dan menyetubuhinya lagi.

Kemudian Junmyeon yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan. "Kapan kau kehilangan virginitasmu_?_"

YiFan tertawa, Junmyeon pertama kali bersuara dan hal yang ia tanyakan adalah masalah virginitas? Oke, menarik. Kemudian dengan masih tertawa Yifan membalas, "_Are we playing First and Ten again? Or are you wondering about my sexual history? Because if that's it, I think you're a little too late_, Junmyeon."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "_No. It's not like that. I just want to know you…more_."

YiFan mendesah saat YiFan mengingatnya lagi. "_Okay. My first time was…Janice Lewis. My fifteenth birthday._ Dia mengundangku ke rumahnya untuk memberiku hadiah. Dan hadiahnya adalah dia."

YiFan merasakan Junmyeon tersenyum di dadanya. "Apakah dia juga masih perawan saat melakukannya?"

"Tidak. Dia berusia delapan belas saat itu, _a senior_."

"Ah. _The older woman. So she taught you everything you know?_"

YiFan tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. "Aku mengumpulkan beberapa trik selama bertahun-tahun."

Mereka diam lagi selama beberapa menit, dan kemudian Junmyeon bertanya, "Tidakkah kau ingin tahu tentang masa laluku?"

_Oh, God_. Bahkan YiFan tidak perlu berpikir tentang yang satu ini.

"_Nope._"

YiFan tidak ingin merusak suasana, tapi kita akan berhenti di sini sebentar.

Ketika itu berhubungan dengan pengalaman seksual masa lalu seorang wanita, tak ada seorang pria pun yang mau mendengarnya. YiFan tak peduli jika kalian berhubungan seks dengan satu atau ratusan orang—_keep it to yourself._

Biar kujelaskan seperti ini: Ketika kalian datang ke restoran dan pelayannya membawakan makananmu, apa kalian ingin dia mengatakan padamu berapa orang yang telah menyentuh makanan itu sebelum kalian memakannya?

Tepat sekali.

YiFan juga berpikir cukup aman untuk mengasumsikan bahwa Junmyeon melakukan hubungan seks untuk pertama kalinya dengan Jonghyun, bahwa dia adalah pria satu-satunya. Dan Jonghyun adalah orang terakhir yang ingin ia bahas pada situasi sekarang ini.

Sekarang, mari kembali ke kamar tidur pemuda itu.

YiFan berbaring miring sehingga YiFan menghadap Junmyeon. Wajah mereka sangat dekat, kepala mereka berbagi bantal yang sama. Tangan Junmyeon terselip di bawah pipinya yang membuat dia terlihat polos.

"Namun ada sesuatu yang ingin kutahu," Kata YiFan.

"Tanyakan saja."

"Kenapa kau terjun ke bidang investasi perbankan?" Junmyeon terdiam sejenak ketika mendengar pertanyaan pemuda itu.

YiFan berasal dari keturunan profesional kerah putih. Luhan dan YiFan tidak diharapkan untuk mengikuti jejak orang tua mereka, itu hanya terjadi begitu saja. Orang-orang selalu cenderung tertarik pada apa yang mereka ketahui, apa yang sudah mereka kenal.

Atau begini saja, jika orang tua kalian adalah seorang pengacara atau dokter, sedikitnya kalian pasti ingin menjadi seperti mereka, bukan? Kalian ingin mengikuti jejak mereka, karena biasanya mereka akan mengenalkan tentang pekerjaan mereka terhadapmu sejak kalian kecil. Tapi Junmyeon, gadis itu tidak punya garis keturunan sebagai seorang bankir. Dan ini menjadi sangat menarik bagi YiFan.

"Uang. Aku ingin berkarir di mana aku tahu aku akan menghasilkan banyak uang." Ucap Junmyeon.

YiFan mengangkat alisnya. "Benarkah?"

Junmyeon menatap YiFan seakan sudah tahu. "Kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih luhur?"

"Ya, aku mengira seperti itu."

Seketika senyum Junmyeon memudar. "Yang benar adalah, orang tuaku menikah muda, melahirkanku juga di usia muda. Setelah menikah mereka ingin hidup mandiri dan lepas dari orang tua mereka. Akhirnya mereka membeli restoran di Kangwondo Yanggu. Ayahku mengelola restoran itu sedangkan ibuku menjadi guru sekolah taman kanak-kanak. Selama bertahun-tahun kami tinggal di atasnya. Rumah itu...kecil...tapi nyaman."

Senyum Junmyeon semakin memudar. "Tapi saat umurku tiga belas tahun ayahku meninggal akibat ulah pengemudi mabuk. Setelah itu, _oemma_ selalu sibuk. Pagi hari ia akan mengajar di sekolah dan siang harinya ia berkutat di restoran mencoba agar usaha kami tetap berjalan, di samping itu juga dia harus menjaga dirinya agar tidak hancur berantakan."

Ketika Junmyeon berhenti lagi, YiFan menarik tubuh gadis itu ke arahnya hingga dahi gadis itu bersandar di dada YiFan. Dan kemudian Junmyeon melanjutkan: "_Oemma_ berusaha agar kami tetap bisa bertahan. Aku tidak kekurangan atau semacamnya, tapi...keadaannya tidaklah mudah. Segalanya penuh perjuangan. Jadi, ketika mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa aku akan menjadi *_Valedictorian_, dan aku menerima beasiswa penuh dari universitas Seoul, aku berpikir—Oke—bidang investasi saja. Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi tidak berdaya atau bergantung pada orang lain. Meskipun aku punya Jonghyun, sangat penting bagiku mengetahui bahwa aku mampu menghidupi diri sendiri, dengan usaha sendiri. Sekarang setelah aku mampu melakukannya, yang sangat ingin kulakukan adalah mengurus ibuku. Aku sudah pernah memintanya untuk pindah ke Seoul tapi sejauh ini dia menolak. Dia bekerja seumur hidupnya...aku hanya menginginkan dia untuk istirahat."

YiFan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Meskipun segala komentar pedas tentang orang tuanya, YiFan cukup yakin ia akan kehilangan akalnya jika sesuatu terjadi pada salah satu dari mereka.

YiFan mengangkat dagunya agar ia bisa menatap ke dalam mata Junmyeon. Lalu YiFan menciumnya. Setelah beberapa menit, Junmyeon berbalik. YiFan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang gadis itu dan menarik tubuh Junmyeon menempel ke tubuhnya. YiFan menekan bibirnya ke bahu Junmyeon dan memposisikan wajahnya di rambut gadis itu. Dan meskipun secara teknis sekarang sudah pagi, itulah bagaimana posisi mereka sampai mereka berdua tertidur.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Setiap pria sehat di dunia bangun dengan tegang. Berdiri. Ereksi di pagi hari. YiFan yakin ada beberapa penjelasan medis untuk fenomena ini, tapi YiFan hanya ingin menganggapnya sebagai karunia kecil dari Tuhan.

Sebuah kesempatan terbaik untuk memulai hari dengan kejantananmu mengacung ke depan.

YiFan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tidur di samping seorang wanita. Bagaimanapun, bangun di samping seorang wanita pasti memiliki suatu manfaat. Dan YiFan siap untuk memanfaatkan sepenuhnya keadaan ini.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, YiFan berguling dan mencari Junmyeon. YiFan berencana untuk menggodanya agar terjaga sebelum memberikannya ucapan "selamat pagi" dari belakang. Ini satu-satunya _alarm_ bangun pagi yang bisa diterima, dalam kamusnya. Tapi ketika tangannya meluncur di atas seprei, YiFan hanya menemukan ruang kosong di mana Junmyeon seharusnya berada. YiFan membuka matanya, duduk, dan melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya.

_Hah?_

YiFan mendengarkan dengan cermat kalau saja ada gerakan di kamar mandi atau suara air mengalir dari _shower_. Tapi yang ada hanya keheningan. Sangat sunyi, benar kan?

_Where'd she go?_

Detak jantung pemuda itu meningkat memikirkan bahwa Junmyeon menyelinap pergi ketika ia tertidur. Oke, mungkin itu adalah tindakan yang pernah YiFan lakukan sendiri—dalam beberapa kesempatan—namun YiFan tak pernah mengira mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Junmyeon. Apa ini sebuah karma?

YiFan hampir saja bangun dari tempat tidur ketika Junmyeon muncul di ambang pintu. Rambutnya diikat dengan karet yang wanita selalu dapatkan entah dari mana. Dia memakai _T-shirt_ abu-abu dengan tulisan Columbia —_T-shirt_ Columbia abu-abu milik YiFan— sejenak pemuda itu terpukau oleh bagaimana payudara Junmyeon bergoyang di bawah tulisan itu saat ia berjalan.

Junmyeon menaruh nampan yang ia bawa di meja samping ranjang. "_Good morning_."

YiFan cemberut. "Ini bisa saja sudah pagi. Kenapa kau bangun?"

Gadis itu tertawa. "Aku kelaparan. Perutku berbunyi seperti binatang buas dalam kerangkeng. Aku sebenarnya ingin memasak sarapan untuk kita, tapi yang bisa kutemukan di dapurmu hanyalah sereal."

Yeah, Sereal adalah makanan yang sempurna. YiFan bisa memakannya setiap hari. Dan bukannya jenis _bran & oats_ yang biasa disediakan oleh orangtuamu. YiFan hanya makan yang enak: _Lucky Charms, Fruity Pebbles, Cookie Crisp._ Lemarinya penuh berisi segala macam sereal rasa madu.

YiFan mengangkat bahu. "Aku lebih banyak memesan makanan."

Junmyeon menyerahkan satu mangkok pada YiFan. _Apple Jacks_, pilihan yang bagus. Sambil mengunyah, Junmyeon berkata, "Aku pinjam _T-shirt_ mu. Kuharap kau tidak keberatan."

YiFan memakan sarapan sehatnya. "Tidak masalah. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin kau tidak memakainya."

Lihat bagaimana gadis itu menunduk malu? Bagaimana bibirnya tersungging senyuman? Rona yang muncul di pipinya? Demi Tuhan, Dia tersipu lagi. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan semalam? Setelah segala kutukan, jeritan, garukan? Sekarang Kim Junmyeon tersipu?

Sungguh menggemaskan, bukan? Kurasa juga begitu.

"Kurasa memasak telanjang tidaklah higienis." Ucap Junmyeon, lalu kembali memasukkan sesuap sereal ke dalam mulutnya.

YiFan menaruh mangkuk yang sekarang kosong kembali di atas nampan. "Apa kau suka memasak?" Selama berbulan-bulan mereka bekerja bersama-sama, YiFan telah belajar banyak tentang Junmyeon, tapi masih banyak lagi yang ingin ia ketahui.

Junmyeon mengangguk dan menghabiskan serealnya. "Jika kau tumbuh di sekitar restoran, itu akan menular padamu. Membuat kue adalah kesukaanku. Aku pembuat kue yang enak. Jika nanti kita bisa mendapatkan bahan-bahannya, aku akan membuatnya."

YiFan tersenyum nakal. "Aku suka memakan 'kuemu', Junmyeon."

Junmyeon menggeleng pada YiFan. "Kenapa aku punya perasaan bahwa kau sedang tidak membahas tentang berbagai jenis _chocolate chip_?"

Masih ingat tentang karunia kecil dari Tuhan itu? YiFan tidak bisa membiarkan ini terbuang sia-sia. Ini akan menjadi dosa dan YiFan tak mampu menanggung dosa seperti itu lagi. YiFan menyeret Junmyeon ke tempat tidur dan menarik _T-shirt_ ke atas kepalanya.

"Karena aku memang tidak membahas itu. Sekarang, tentang 'kue' yang ini..."

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Menteri ke B7."

"Gajah ke G5."

Main _game_ itu menyenangkan.

"Kuda ke C6."

"Skak."

_Game_ tanpa busana? Itu lebih menyenangkan lagi.

Alis Junmyeon berkerut sambil menatap papan catur. Ini adalah pertandingan ketiga mereka. Siapa yang memenangkan dua _game_ sebelumnya? Ayolah, tanpa kalian bertanya seharusnya kalian sudah tahu jawabannya.

Mereka saling berbagi cerita sembari bermain. YiFan bercerita waktu lengannya patah saat bermain _skateboard_ ketika berumur dua belas tahun. Sedangkan Junmyeon bercerita tentang dia dan Baekhyun yang mengecat bulu hamsternya dengan warna merah muda. Lalu pemuda itu menceritakan pada Junmyeon tentang julukan untuk Luhan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol dan dirinya. Apa kalian tahu reaksi gadis itu? Yeah, Junmyeon mencubit puting YiFan setelah itu. Sangat keras. Gadis itu ingat saat YiFan memanggilnya "seperti Luhan" di kantornya.

Nyaman, santai, menyenangkan. Tidak senikmat seperti bercinta tapi nomor dua. Mereka berbaring miring di tempat tidur, kepala mereka ditumpu oleh tangan, papan catur ada di tengah.

Oh, dan jika saja kalian lupa, saat ini mereka telanjang. Iya, kalian tidak salah membaca. Dan hey, bisakah kalian tidak terkejut seperti itu? Aku bahkan bisa melihat jika rahangmu akan terlepas dari wajahmu.

Sekarang, YiFan tahu beberapa wanita memiliki masalah dengan tubuh mereka. Mungkin kalian punya lemak berlebih di tubuhmu, benar? Lupakan itu. Tidak masalah. Setiap saat ketelanjangan mengalahkan segala kesopanan. Pria adalah makhluk visual. Mereka tidak akan bercinta denganmu jika tidak ingin melihat tubuhmu.

Kalian bisa menulisnya jika mau.

Junmyeon tidak masalah untuk telanjang. Dia pasti nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri. _And it's sexy, damn sexy._

"Kau mau jalan atau mau membakar lubang di papan dengan menatapnya?" tanya YiFan.

Junmyeon sedikit berdecih lengkap dengan tatapan seriusnya pada papan permainan "Jangan memaksaku, Kris. Aku sedang berkonsentrasi."

YiFan mendesah. "Baiklah. Gunakan waktu semaumu. Lagipula tak ada tempat pergi untukmu. Aku sudah memojokkanmu."

"_I think you're cheating_." Junmyeon mengucapkannya tanpa menatap pemuda itu

Mata YiFan melotot. "_What?!_ Kau bilang apa, Jun? Oh, tidak, tidak, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Itu menyakitkan, Junmyeon. Aku terluka. Aku tidak berbuat curang. Aku tidak perlu melakukannya."

Junmyeon mengangkat alisnya dan menatap pemuda itu. "Apa kau harus begitu sombong?"

YiFan memperbaiki posisi berbaringnya, "Aku sungguh berharap begitu. Dan bicara kotor tidak akan berhasil, _sweetheart_. Jadi, berhentilah mengulur-ulur waktu."

Junmyeon mendesah dan menerima kekalahannya. Kemudian YiFan melakukan langkah terakhirnya. "Skak mat. Mau main lagi?" YiFan bertanya sambil menyeringai.

Junmyeon tidak menjawab, ia justru berguling telungkup dan menekuk lututnya hingga kakinya hampir menyentuh kepalanya. YiFan melihatnya, dan kejantanannya berkedut saat itu juga.

"Ayo main sesuatu yang lain." Ucap Junmyeon.

_Twister? *Hide the Salami? *Kama Sutra charades?_ Atau YiFan harus menawarkan ketiganya?

Sebelum YiFan menawarkan ketiga permainan itu, Junmyeon kembali bersuara, "Apa kau punya _game_ _Guitar Hero_?"

Apa YiFan punya _game Guitar Hero_? _Game_ kompetisi terbaik milenium ini? _Game_ paling keren sepanjang masa? Tentu saja YiFan punya.

"Mungkin kau harus memilih _game_ lainnya, Jun" Kata YiFan. "Jika aku terus mengalahkanmu seperti ini, aku akan merusak ego wanitamu yang rapuh."

Junmyeon melotot pada YiFan. "Ayo siapkan."

Kegigihan Junmyeon seharusnya menjadi tanda bahaya. Itu pembantaian. Benar-benar brutal. Gadis itu menendang pantat YiFan dari ujung _apartement_ ke ujung lainnya.

YiFan punya alasan, Junmyeon tahu cara bermain gitar sungguhan. Dan...dia meminta mereka berpakaian. Bagaimana kejamnya ini?! YiFan terus berusaha untuk melihat sekilas pantatnya yang indah mengintip keluar dari bawah _T-shirt_nya. Itu mengganggunya.

_I never had a chance_.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Jadi, sekarang mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu lakukan, benar kan? Kenapa YiFan membuang waktu Sabtu sorenya bermain Adam dan Hawa dengan Junmyeon?

Inilah yang terjadi: YiFan telah berusaha selama berbulan-bulan untuk membawanya sampai pada kondisi sekarang. YiFan telah menghabiskan malam demi malam tak berujung mendambakan, memimpikan, berfantasi tentang hal itu.

Misalkan kalian terdampar di sebuah pulau kosong dan tidak makan selama seminggu. Dan kemudian kapal penyelamatan akhirnya muncul dengan sepiring besar makanan. Maukah kalian mencicipi sedikit dan membuang sisanya?

Tentu saja tidak. Kalian akan memakan dengan cepat di setiap gigitannya. Melahap setiap remahnya. Menjilat bersih piringnya.

Itulah yang YiFan lakukan. Berkumpul dengan Junmyeon sampai pemuda itu...kenyang. Jangan menilainya lebih jauh dari itu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Apa YiFan pernah menyebutkan bahwa Junmyeon punya tato? Oh ya. Sebuah label wanita gampangan. Sebuah stempel pelacur. Sebut saja apa pun yang kalian suka. Tatonya di gambar tepat di atas tonjolan pantatnya, di punggung bagian bawah. Berbentuk kupu-kupu kecil berwarna biru kehijauan.

Rasanya lezat. Sekarang YiFan sedang menelusuri tato itu dengan lidahnya.

"_Oh God_, Kris…"

Setelah penghinaan pada _game_ _Guitar Hero_, Junmyeon memutuskan jika dia ingin mandi. Dan dengan polosnya Junmyeon bertanya begini, apakah pemuda itu ingin mandi duluan?

Gadis bodoh. Dia fikir mandi sendirian masuk dalam pertimbangan YiFan saat ini.

YiFan berdiri dan menggodanya dari belakang. Dia lebih panas dari air yang menyemprot mereka di semua sisi. YiFan menyibak rambutnya ke samping saat YiFan menyantap lehernya yang nikmat. Suara YiFan serak saat ia berkata pada Junmyeon, "_Open your legs for me_, Junmyeon." Dan gadis itu menurut.

"_More._"

Dia menurut lagi.

YiFan menekuk lututnya dan menggeser kejantanannya masuk ke dalam lubang Junmyeon. Oh Tuhan. Sudah dua jam sejak YiFan berada dalam dirinya seperti ini. Terlalu lama, seperti seumur hidup.

Mereka mengerang bersama. Payudara Junmyeon licin oleh sabun saat YiFan menggeser jemarinya ke puting gadis itu dan memainkannya dengan cara yang ia tahu akan membuat Junmyeon mendesah. Kepala gadis itu mendongak jatuh di bahu YiFan, dan menggoreskan kukunya di atas paha YiFan. YiFan mendesis oleh sensasinya dan sedikit menambah kecepatan.

Lalu Junmyeon mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, membungkuk setinggi pinggang dan menyangga tangannya di dinding ubin. YiFan membungkusnya dengan tangannya sendiri, menjalin jemari mereka menjadi satu. YiFan memompa masuk dan keluar tanpa tergesa-gesa. YiFan mencium punggungnya, pundaknya, telinganya. "_You feel so fucking good_, Junmyeon."

Kepala Junmyeon berputar, dan kemudian merintih, "_God, you feel so…hard…so big._"

Kalimat itu? Mendengar kalimat itu adalah impian bagi setiap pria. YiFan tak peduli jika kalian biksu, kalian tetap saja ingin mendengarnya.

Ya, YiFan pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya. Namun ketika itu berasal dari bibir Junmyeon —dengan suara manisnya— rasanya YiFan mendengar kalimat itu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya.

Dan kemudian Junmyeon memohon. "_Harder_, Kris…_please._"

YiFan melakukan apa yang Junmyeon minta sambil mengerang. YiFan meninggalkan satu tangan di dinding dan menggerakkan tangannya yang lain ke klitoris Junmyeon, jadi setiap kali YiFan mendorong ke depan, _clit_-nya akan membentur jemari pemuda itu. Dan Junmyeon merintih oleh sentuhannya.

Kemudian Junmyeon menuntut lagi, "_Harder,_ Kris. _Fuck me harder._"

Ketika perintahnya mencapai telinga YiFan, YiFan tersentak, seperti atap yang roboh pada kebakaran yang sedang berkecamuk. YiFan mendorong kejantanannya k dalam lubang Junmyeon sampai gadis itu terjepit ke dinding, pipinya menempel pada ubin yang dingin. YiFan mendorong dengan kasar dan cepat. Jeritan kepuasan gadis itu menggema di dinding, dan mereka klimaks bersama.

_It's long and intense and fucking glorious_.

Ketika kenikmatannya memudar, Junmyeon berbalik, melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yifan dan mencium pemuda itu dengan perlahan. Kemudian kepalanya bersandar di dada YiFan, mereka masih berdiri bersama di bawah semprotan. YiFan tak bisa menjaga kekaguman keluar dari suaranya saat berkata, "Oh Tuhan, jadi semakin nikmat setiap kali kita melakukannya."

Junmyeon tertawa. "_You too? I thought I was the only one who felt it._"

Junmyeon menatap YiFan, menggigit bibir, dan menyibak rambut basah dari mata YiFan. Ini adalah sikap sederhana. Tapi ada begitu banyak emosi di baliknya. Sentuhannya lembut, sorot matanya begitu menyayang, seolah YiFan adalah hal terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Seolah YiFan adalah semacam...harta karun.

Biasanya, ekspresi seperti itu akan membuat YiFan merunduk untuk mencari perlindungan, pergi menuju pintu keluar terdekat.

Tapi ketika YiFan menatap wajah Junmyeon, satu tangan memegang pinggangnya, tangan yang lain menuju rambutnya, YiFan tidak ingin lari. YiFan bahkan tidak ingin berpaling. Dan YiFan tak pernah ingin melepaskannya.

"_No…I feel it too._"

* * *

**...TBC...**

* * *

*Valedictorian: lulusan terbaik yang membacakan pidato kelulusan

*Hide the Salami: eufemisme untuk istilah berhubungan seks

*Kamasutra Charades: permainan menebak kata-kata dgn gerakan kamasutra

...

No...I felt it too, Yeah... I felt it too, YiFan. Saya –sebagai si pe-remake- bacanya juga sambil tahan nafas. Kekeke~ oh my God.

Saya, tidak ingin banyak bercuap-cuap kali ini dan mencoba menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari reader. Saya liat antusiasme di chap kemaren lumayan banyak, dan hampir semua reader bilang kalo chap kemaren sangat hot, oke, saya juga merasa seperti itu. :D

**Keliatannya rate NC 21-nya ga akan berakhir di chap ini ya?**

Tepat sekali, sayang. Karena, ya beberapa chap kedepan kita masih akan berkutat dengan hal-hal kaya gini, meskipun tidak sepanas chap kemaren.

**Apa ini akhir dari flashback-nya YiFan sebelum dia kena flu?**

Bukan, dear. Cerita tentang flashback YiFan masih beberapa chap lagi sebelum masuk ke cerita perjuangan YiFan mendapatkan Junmyeon. Jadi ditunggu aja ya.

**Disini Junmyeon dalam keadaan sadar dan ga mabuk kan? Apa YiFan hanya menggap Junmyeon sebatas partner sex aja?**

Of course, yes. Junmyeon dalam keadaan sepenuhnya sadar pada saat melakukan itu dengan YiFan. Dan perasaan YiFan terhadap Junmyeon akan lebih jelas seiring dengan berjalannya chapter. :D

**Apa ini akan dilanjut sampai buku ke dua?**

Oh ya, saya me-remake novel ini hanya sampai book 1 aja, tentang book 2 atau book 3, kita liat nanti aja ya, disesuaikan dengan sikon. :)

**Can you give a lilbit POV for Junmyeon?**

Sebenarnya di novel aslinya ini full POV-nya YiFan. Karena ini masih bercerita tentang flashback YiFan kemunginan ini akan berpusat pada YiFan semua. Tapi setelah flashback selesai, saya akan mencoba untuk memberi POV untuk Junmyeon dalam versi saya sendiri. Tapi selama saya membaca FF krisho, kebanyak menggunakan sudut pandang Junmyeon, sangat jarang menggunakan sudut pandang YiFan. Jadi saya berfikir, oh, ini akan menjadi baru kalo dilihat dari sudut pandang YiFan. Tapi saya akan berusaha membuat POV Junmyeon nantinya. Makasih. ^^

.

Oke, langsung saja ke bagian terpenting fict ini, ucapan terima kasih kepada: **j12, Guest, kmskjw21, dhearagil, dirakyu, joonmily, Emmasuho, chyu, pikaaChuu, Guest, Krisho Wonkyu, faul, honeykkamjong, anon, leeyeol, Guest, LiezxoticVIP, Oh SeRa Land, everadit, NopwillineKaisoo, AniesLoveWonkyu, kaihun krisho shipper, snowy07, hae15, Raemyoon, nam mingyu, marchtaotao, neorakyu, Yeon ra, Uki96, C, galaxykimkim.**

Sekali lagi terima kasih, untuk yang sudah memfollow/ memfavoritkan fict ini, saya ucapkan sangat-sangat terima kasih.

Oke, saya mau promo ff baru saya boleh kan? Oke, judulnya **FAULT**, masih tetep Krisho dan oneshot. Bagi yang belum sempat baca, silahkan mampir langsung ke TKP. :D

Kamshahamnida ^^


	11. bab 11

**TANGLED**

**...**

**Main Cast: **Wu YiFan, Kim Junmyeon

**...**

**Other Cast: **Member EXO, Lee Jonghyun (CNBlue)

**...**

**Genre: **Romance

**...**

**Rate: M to NC-21**

**...**

**Disclaimer: **Remake dari novel dengan judul yang sama karya Emma Case

**...**

**...**

**11**

Aku tidak membuat kalian bosan dengan detail jorok ini, kan? Aku bisa mempersingkat semua ini dengan hanya mengatakan: Junmyeon dan YiFan bercinta sepanjang akhir pekan.

Tapi itu tidak akan benar-benar menyenangkan.

Dan itu tidak akan memberi kalian gambaran lengkapnya. Dengan mengambil jalan memutar, kalian akan mendapatkan semua faktanya. Dan pemandangan luas dari semua momen kecil mereka. Momen-momen yang tampak konyol dan tidak penting pada saat itu. Tapi sekarang setelah YiFan terkena flu, itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa pemuda itu pikirkan.

Setiap menit setiap hari.

Apakah kalian pernah mengalami ada sebuah lagu yang menempel terus di dalam kepala kalian? Tentu kalian pernah, semua orang mengalaminya. Dan mungkin itu lagu yang indah, bahkan mungkin itu lagu favorit kalian. Tapi itu masih mengganggu, bukan? Ini tidaklah cukup. Karena kalian tidak ingin hanya mendengarnya di otak kalian, kalian ingin lagu itu diputar di radio atau di konser _live_. Memutar ulang dalam benak kalian hanyalah imitasi murahan. Sebuah ejekan, pengingat bahwa kalian tak mampu mendengar lagunya secara nyata.

Apakah kalian mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraanku ini?

Jangan khawatir, kalian akhirnya akan tahu.

Sekarang, sampai di mana kita? Benar sekali—malam Minggu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Ini adalah bantal yang sempurna."

Mereka baru saja memesan makanan, emm...masakan Itali, dan mereka sedang menunggu pesanannya datang.

Junmyeon duduk di sofa di tengah sebuah oase bantal dan selimut. Dan dia memegang satu bantal yang berasal dari kamar tidur di pangkuannya.

"Bantal yang sempurna?" YiFan yang memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Ya," lanjut Junmyeon. "Aku sangat pilih-pilih ketika menyangkut urusan bantal. Dan yang satu ini sempurna. Tidak terlalu kempis, tidak terlalu gembung. Tidak terlalu keras, tidak terlalu lembek."

YiFan tersenyum. "Senang mengetahuinya, _Goldilocks_."

Mereka telah memutuskan untuk menonton film. TV Kabel dengan pilihan sesuai permintaan adalah penemuan terbesar kedua di zaman ini. Yang pertama, tentu saja, TV plasma layar lebar. YiFan bangkit untuk mengambil _remote_ sementara Junmyeon meraih sesuatu dari tasnya di lantai.

Apakah aku menyebutkan bahwa mereka masih telanjang? Benar sekali. Ini pembebasan.

Menyenangkan.

Semua bagian yang indah mudah dijangkau. Dan pemandangannya fantastis.

Saat YiFan berbalik untuk berjalan kembali ke sofa, aroma yang sudah ia kenal menyerang lubang hidungnya. Manis dan beraroma bunga. Gula dan musim semi. YiFan melihat Junmyeon sedang menggosok lotion di lengannya. YiFan merebut botol itu darinya, seperti anjing menggigit tulang. "Apa ini?"

YiFan mendekatkan botol ke hidungnya dan menghirup napas dalam-dalam, kemudian jatuh kembali di atas bantal dengan erangan puas.

Junmyeon tertawa. "Jangan menghirupnya. Ini pelembab. Aku tidak sadar melawan kulit kering bisa membuatmu begitu senang."

YiFan mengamati botolnya. Vanili dan lavender. YiFan kembali menghirupnya dalam-dalam. "Aromanya seperti dirimu. Setiap kali kau dekat denganku, kau beraroma seperti...seperti buket bunga _sunshine_ dengan gula di atasnya."

Junmyeon tertawa lagi. "Ah, Kris, aku tak tahu jika kau seorang penyair. William Shakespeare akan sangat iri."

"Apa bisa dimakan?"

Junmyeon membuat ekspresi muak. "Tidak."

Sayang sekali. Padahal YiFan berencana akan menuangkannya pada makanan seperti saus _hollandaise_. Tapi, kurasa pemuda itu cukup puas mencicipinya pada Junmyeon.

Sekarang karena YiFan memikirkannya, itu adalah pilihan yang lebih ia sukai.

"Mereka juga membuat busa mandi. Karena kau begitu menyukainya, lain kali aku akan membawanya."

Ini petunjuk pertama yang dibuat Junmyeon tentang lain kali. Sebuah kencan di kemudian hari. Sebuah masa depan. Tidak seperti kencan YiFan sebelumnya, usulan pertemuan kedua dengan Junmyeon tidak membuat pemuda itu menjadi acuh tak acuh atau terganggu. Sebaliknya, YiFan antusias, bersemangat tentang prospeknya.

YiFan terpaku menatap Junmyeon untuk sesaat, tenggelam dalam kenikmatan aneh hanya dari menatapnya. Mungkin YiFan bisa mengambil pekerjaan tetap dengan menonton Kim Junmyeon.

"Jadi," Junmyeon bertanya, "Apa kita sudah memutuskan filmnya?"

Gadis itu duduk disamping YiFan, dan lengan pemuda itu secara alami memeluknya. "Aku sedang berpikir menonton _Braveheart_."

"Ugh. Ada apa dengan film itu? Kenapa semua orang kecanduan?" keluh Junmyeon.

"Ah, alasan yang sama kenapa wanita terobsesi dengan film _The Notebook_. Itu film yang akan kau usulkan, bukan?"

Junmyeon tersenyum licik, dan pemuda itu tahu jika dia sudah menebak dengan benar.

"_The Notebook_ adalah film romantis."

"_It's fucking gay_."

Junmyeon memukul wajah YiFan dengan bantal yang "sempurna".

"Ini manis."

"Ini memuakkan. Aku punya beberapa teman homoseksual sejati dan film itu katanya terlalu _gay_ untuk mereka."

Junmyeon mendesah sambil menerawang. "Ini adalah kisah cinta, kisah cinta yang indah. Bagimana setiap orang mencoba memisahkan mereka. Tapi kemudian, bertahun-tahun kemudian, mereka saling bertemu lagi. Itu adalah takdir."

YiFan memutar mata. "Takdir? Ayolah. Takdir itu cerita dongeng, sayang. Dan sisanya adalah setumpuk omong kosong juga. Kehidupan nyata tidak berjalan seperti itu."

"Tapi itu—"

"Itulah sebabnya tingkat perceraian begitu tinggi. Karena film seperti itu memberikan wanita harapan yang tidak masuk akal."

Dan hal yang sama berlaku untuk novel romantis. Luhan praktis pernah mencabut kepala Xiumin karena dia meminjam salah satu majalah _Playboy_ milik YiFan. Namun anehnya setiap musim panas, Luhan berbaring di pantai membaca buku semi porno bersampul Bi Rain.

Ya, YiFan sebut, "porno." Itulah kenyataannya.

Dan itu bahkan bukanlah cerita porno yang bagus: "Pria itu mengarahkan batang yang berbentuk seperti kejantanan kearah kelopak basah dari pusat kewanitaannya."

_Who the fuck talks like that?_

"Pria sejati tidak berpikir seperti Nolan atau Niles atau siapapun nama bajingan itu."

"Noah."

"Dan pria manakah yang mau membangun kamar di rumahnya untuk seorang gadis yang mengisap kejantanannya? Pria manakah yang mau menunggu selama bertahun-tahun untuk gadis yang sama akan muncul di pintu rumahnya, hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa gadis itu sudah bersama pria lain? Dia sama sekali bukan seorang laki-laki."

"Kalau begitu siapa dia?"

"Vagina berambut lebat yang tidak di wax."

Apakah itu terlalu kasar?

_I'm afraid that it was._

Sampai akhirnya Junmyeon menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan jatuh diatas sofa, tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Oh...Ya...Tuhan. Kau benar-benar...orang...jorok. Bagaimana...kau bisa menemukan kalimat ini?"

YiFan mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyebut mereka menurut pandanganku. Aku tidak akan minta maaf untuk itu."

Tawa Junmyeon mereda, tapi senyumnya masih tersisa. "Oke, jangan menonton _Notebook_."

"Terima kasih."

Kemudian wajah gadis itu berseri. "Oohh, bagaimana kalau _Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy_?"

"Kau suka Will Ferrell?"

"Apa kau bercanda? Apa kau pernah menonton _Blades of Glory_?"

Itu salah satu film favorit YiFan. "_The Iron Lotus_? Film klasik."

Junmyeon menaik turunkan alisnya kearah YiFan dan mengutip kalimatnya dengan ahli, "Kau punya krim untuk meredakan luka bakar yang parah itu?"

YiFan tertawa. "God, _I love_ y—"

Kemudian YiFan tersedak.

Dan batuk.

Dan berdehem.

"_I love…that movie_." YiFan memainkan _remote_-nya, dan mereka berbaring di sofa ketika film _Anchorman_ mulai.

Ya, kenapa kalian mulai memandang YiFan dengan tatapan seperti itu lagi? Dan hey, hentikan teriakan kalian. Bukankah kita sudah melakukan kesepakatan? Oke, jangan marah pada YiFan sekarang. Mohon semua tenang sebentar, bisa? _It was a simple mistake. A slip of the tongue. Nothing more._

Lidah pemuda itu akhir-akhir ini terlalu sering dipakai, jadi kupikir ini bisa dimaklumi.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Setelah makan, mereka terus menonton _Ron Burgundy_, saling menyandarkan tubuh satu sama lain di sofa, punggung Junmyeon menempel dada YiFan. Sedangkan wajah pemuda itu di rambut gadis itu, menghirup aroma yang sudah membuatnya menjadi kecanduan. YiFan terhanyut ke dalam mimpi. Tawa Junmyeon bergetar di dada YiFan saat ia bertanya dengan lembut, "Apa itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku?"

"Hmmm?"

"Saat aku mulai bekerja di perusahaan. Apa kau pikir aku adalah seorang 'wanita kalajengking'?"

Junmyeon mengacu pada kalimat dari Will Ferrell yang baru saja diucapkan dalam film. YiFan tersenyum dengan mengantuk.

"Aku...ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu hari itu di ruang konferensi, itu sangat mengejutkanku. Setelah itu, aku tahu bahwa segalanya tidak akan pernah seperti dulu lagi."

Junmyeon pasti menyukai jawaban pemuda itu. Karena satu menit kemudian, gadis itu menggesek pinggulnya ke tubuh Yifan. Dan kejantanan setengah tegak YiFan meluncur di antara celah pantatnya.

YiFan tak peduli betapa lelahnya seorang pria, dia bisa saja bekerja tiga puluh lima jam mengangkut kantong pasir ke seluruh penjuru negeri, tapi gerakan itu akan selalu dan selalu membangunkannya.

Bibir YiFan bergerak menuju leher putih Junmyeon saat tangannya meluncur di perut gadis itu. "Oh Tuhan, Junmyeon. aku tidak bisa berhenti...menginginkanmu."

Sudah mulai menggelikan, bukan?

YiFan merasa napasnya meningkat. Junmyeon berbalik menghadapnya, dan bibir mereka bertemu. Tapi sebelum mereka melangkah lebih jauh, rasa penasaran menguasai YiFan, dan ia menarik diri. "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku ketika kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Mata gadis itu bergulir ke langit-langit sambil merenungkan jawabannya.

Kemudian Junmyeon tersenyum. "Yah...malam pertama di REM, kupikir kau...berbahaya. Kau memancarkan aura seks dan pesona."

Jemari Junmyeon menelusuri bibir dan alis YiFan. "Senyum itu, matamu, keduanya seharusnya terlarang. Itu adalah satu-satunya waktu selama hubunganku bersama Jonghyun dimana aku berharap aku masih lajang."

_Wow ._

"Dan kemudian di kantor aku mendengar para sekretaris membicarakanmu. Bagaimana kau berganti-ganti wanita setiap akhir pekan. Tapi setelah beberapa saat...aku melihat bahwa ada banyak hal yang lebih tentang dirimu. Kau brilian dan lucu. Kau protektif dan perhatian. Kau bersinar begitu terang, Kris. Segala sesuatu yang kau lakukan, caramu berpikir, hal-hal yang kau ucapkan, caramu bergerak, itu semua...menyilaukan. Aku merasa beruntung...hanya berada di dekatmu."

_YiFan tak mampu bicara._

Jika ada wanita lain mengatakan itu pada YiFan, ia setuju dengannya. YiFan akan mengatakan padanya bahwa dia beruntung bisa bersama dirinya, _well_ karena YiFan terbaik dari yang terbaik. Tak ada yang lebih baik. Namun berasal dari bibir Junmyeon? Dari seseorang yang pikirannya membuat pemuda itu iri, pendapat siapa yang sebenarnya lebih ia kagumi? YiFan hanya...tidak punya kata-kata. Jadi, sekali lagi, YiFan membiarkan perbuatannya saja yang bicara.

Bibirnya menekan bibir Junmyeon, dan lidahnya memohon untuk masuk. Tapi ketika YiFan mencoba untuk memutar mereka sehingga YiFan berada di atas tubuhnya, Junmyeon punya ide lain. Dia mendorong bahu YiFan sampai pemuda itu telentang. Lalu Junmyeon menggerakkan mulutnya di atas rahang dan leher YiFan, membakar jejak ke bawah dada dan perut pemuda itu. YiFan menelan ludah.

Junmyeon memegang kejantanan YiFan di tangannya dan memompa dengan perlahan, dan milik YiFan sudah keras seperti baja. Miliknya sudah tegang saat dia mulai bicara tadi. "Oh Tuhan, Junmyeon..." YiFan tetap membuka matanya, dan melihat dari atas saat Junmyeon membasahi bibirnya, membuka mulutnya, dan kejantanan YiFan meluncur masuk "Sial..."

Junmyeon memasukkan seluruh kejantanan YiFan di dalam mulutnya dan mengisap keras saat ia menarik keluar dengan perlahan. Lalu dia melakukannya lagi.

YiFan adalah penikmat oral seks. Untuk seorang pria, oral seks adalah jenis seks yang paling mudah. Tanpa repot, sedikit kekacauan. Jika ada di antara kalian di luar sana belum pernah melakukannya, YiFan akan memberitahu kalian sebuah rahasia kecil. Setelah kejantanan seorang pria masuk ke dalam mulutmu, dia akan sangat senang, hingga tidak terlalu peduli apa yang kalian lakukan pada dia sesudahnya. Namun, ada trik tertentu yang membuat oral seks lebih nikmat.

Junmyeon memompa milik YiFan dengan tangannya sambil meningkatkan hisapan di ujungnya dengan mulut kecilnya yang seksi.

Seperti sekarang, misalnya.

Junmyeon memutar-mutar lidahnya di sekitar bagian kepala seperti dia menjilati permen lolipop. Dari mana dia mempelajarinya? YiFan mengerang tak berdaya dan mencengkeram bantal sofa. Junmyeon memasukkan seluruh milik YiFan ke tenggorokannya sekali, kemudian dua kali. Kemudian dia berganti menjadi gerakan cepat, memompa secara pendek dengan mulut dan tangan.

Ini luar biasa. YiFan sudah pernah di hisap oleh yang terbaik dari mereka. Dan YiFan bersumpah demi Tuhan, Kim Junmyeon punya teknik seorang bintang porno.

YiFan mencoba untuk tetap diam, sadar bahwa ini sesungguhnya adalah kali pertamanya, tapi sulit. Dan kemudian tangan Junmyeon berpindah ke bawah tubuh YiFan, pada pantatnya, mendesak YiFan ke atas. Junmyeon dengan ahli membimbing pinggul pemuda itu naik turun, mendorong kejantannya keluar masuk mulutnya. Oh Tuhan. Junmyeon menyingkirkan tangannya, tapi pinggulnya terus bergerak dalam tusukan dangkal.

YiFan hampir kehilangan kendali, tapi YiFan selalu memberikan peringatan terlebih dulu. Jika seorang pria tidak memperingatkanmu? Campakkan dia secepatnya. Dia pria brengsek.

"Junmyeon...sayang, aku...jika kau tidak menyingkir sekarang...Oh Tuhan, aku akan..." kata-kata yang jelas rupanya sudah di luar kemampuan YiFan saat ini. Namun, ia pikir Junmyeon memahaminya.

Tapi Junmyeon tidak menyingkir. Dia tidak berhenti. YiFan menunduk bersamaan saat Junmyeon membuka matanya dan mendongak. Dan hanya itulah yang YiFan butuhkan. Ini adalah momen yang sudah ia bayangkan sejak pertama kali YiFan melihat gadis itu. Mata cokelat besar Junmyeon menatapnya ketika kejantanannya meluncur kedalam bibir sempurnanya. Dengan merintih menyebut namanya, YiFan mengisi mulutnya dengan semburan cairannya. Junmyeon mengerang dan mengisap semuanya, menelan dengan rakusnya.

Setelah apa yang nampaknya lama sekali, YiFan mulai tenang. Kalian tahu rasanya saat pertama kali melangkah keluar dari _Jacuzzi_? Bagaimana kaki kalian terasa lunglai seperti _Jelly_? Ya, itu YiFan. Saat ini.

YiFan terengah-engah dan menyeringai seperti orang idiot saat ia menarik Junmyeon ke atas dengan memegang bahunya dan mencium dengan dalam. Oke, Sebagian pria jijik mencium seorang wanita yang mulutnya baru saja mereka masuki. Tapi YiFan bukan salah satu dari mereka. "Bagaimana kau belajar memberikan oral seperti itu?"

Junmyeon menertawakan ekspresi heran dalam suara YiFan saat ia telentang di atasnya. "Baekhyun berkencan dengan seorang pemuda di kampus. Pemuda itu benar-benar suka film porno. Setiap kali datang dia selalu meninggalkan film di asrama kami. Dan, sesekali...aku akan menontonnya."

Lain kali jika YiFan bertemu Byun Baekhyun? Ingatkan YiFan untuk berlutut dan mencium pantatnya.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Setelah filmnya selesai, Junmyeon dan YiFan memutuskan untuk menonton film Will Ferrell secara marathon. Mereka sudah menonton separuh film _Blades of Glory_ ketika telepon pemuda itu berdering. Mereka masih duduk di sofa, berbaring berdampingan dengan nyaman, dan YiFan tak punya niat untuk bangun. Atau bicara pada seseorang yang tidak ada di ruangan ini, sebetulnya.

YiFan membiarkan mesin penjawab telepon yang menjawab. Suara Jongin memenuhi ruangan, berteriak diantara dentuman musik di belakangnya: "Kris, _Dude, pick up! Where the fuck are you?_" Dia berhenti sesaat, dan YiFan mengira jika Jongin akan menyadari ia tidak akan mengangkatnya.

"Kau harus keluar malam ini, bung! Aku ada di klub _Sixty-Nine_, dan ada seseorang di sini yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Ini tidak terdengar menjanjikan. YiFan mulai duduk, naluri laki-lakinya mengatakan untuk segera mematikan mesinnya. Sekarang. Tapi YiFan masih kurang cepat. Dan suara wanita yang sensual keluar dari Kotak Pandora. "Krisss...ini Hyuna. _I've missed you, baby_. Aku ingin naik taksi lagi. Ingat malam itu ketika Aku mengisap kejantananmu begitu nik-"

Tangan pemuda itu segera menepuk ke bawah pada tombol _off_.

Lalu YiFan melirik ke arah Junmyeon. Wajahnya beku ke layar TV, ekspresinya tidak terbaca. YiFan seharusnya mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan? "Maaf, salah satu pelacurku menelepon?"

Ya, aku tahu harusnya YiFan bisa berkata yang lebih baik dari pada itu, tapi entahlah hanya kalimat itu yang sanggup keluar dari mulutnya. Dan yeah, karena alasan tertentu, kupikir alasannya tidak akan diterima dengan baik oleh gadis itu. Bahkan kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri hanya dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Junmyeon.

Junmyeon duduk tegak dengan kaku, lalu tiba-tiba dia berkata, "_I should probably get going_."

_Shit. Frigging_Jongin_._

Junmyeon bangkit, memegang bantal dengan erat, menutupi tubuhnya.

Yah, itu bukan pertanda bagus. Satu jam yang lalu dia mendorong selangkangannya ke wajah YiFan. Sekarang dia bahkan tidak ingin pemuda itu untuk melihatnya.

_Sialan._

Junmyeon berjalan melewati YiFan menuju kamar tidur. Bahkan dengan perut yang melilit, YiFan masih saja mengagumi goyangan pantat ketatnya saat gadis itu berlalu. Bisa ditebak, kejantanan pemuda itu berdiri seperti Dracula bangkit dari peti matinya.

Ketika YiFan berumur sepuluh tahun, mereka punya anjing. Anjing itu menggesek segala benda, apapun, mulai dari kaki pembantu, atau ranjang empat-tiang milik orangtua YiFan. Anjing itu tak pernah puas. Dan hal itu praktis membuat orangtua YiFan malu bila ada teman yang mampir. Tapi sekarang YiFan menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar bukan anjing yang buruk. Itu bukan salahnya.

Akhirnya, YiFan merasakan penderitaanmu, Fido.

YiFan mendesah. Dan bangun untuk mengikuti Junmyeon. Pada saat ia sampai ke kamar tidur, rok Junmyeon sudah terpasang dan blusnya sudah terkancing. Gadis itu tidak melihat ke arah YiFan ketika pemuda itu berjalan masuk.

"Junmyeon—" YiFan memanggilnya dengan lirih.

"Apa kau tahu di mana sepatuku yang satunya?" tanya Junmyeon. Matanya menatap lantai, tempat tidur, ke manapun kecuali kearah YiFan.

"Junmyeon—" YiFan mencoba memanggilnya lagi.

"Mungkin di bawah tempat tidur." Dengan cepat Junmyeon berlutut, melayangkan pandangannya ke sekitar kolong tempat tidur.

"Kau tidak harus pergi." Ucap YiFan akhirnya.

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak mendongak. "Aku tidak ingin menghalangi rencanamu."

Rencana siapa? Satu-satunya rencana yang YiFan punya adalah memakan dengan rakus prasmanan lezat yang ada di antara pahanya. Lagi.

"Aku tidak—"

"Tidak apa-apa, Kris. Kau tahu, ini sudah bagus..." potong Junmyeon.

Apa kalian juga mendengar apa yang baru saja gadis cantik ini katakan? Bagus? Dia menyebut apa yang mereka lakukan tadi malam dan sepanjang hari di kamar tidur, dapur, kamar mandi, menempel dinding lorong hanya dengan kata "bagus"? _Is she fucking joking?_

Pada saat itu Junmyeon pasti melihat ekspresi wajah YiFan, karena dia berhenti di tengah kalimat dan mengangkat alis. "Maafkan aku, apa itu kata sifat yang salah? Apa aku menghina ego laki-lakimu yang rapuh?"

YiFan tergagap dengan marah, "_Well_..._yeah_."

"Kata apa yang lebih kau sukai?"

Sekedar info-YiFan masih telanjang, dan jika kondisi kejantanannya adalah indikasinya, tidak butuh seorang Einstein untuk mengetahui apa yang benar-benar YiFan sukai pada saat ini.

"Luar biasa? Transenden? Tak tertandingi?" YiFan menekankan setiap kata dengan langkah predator ke arah Junmyeon.

Gadis itu mengimbangi langkah maju YiFan dengan berjalan mundur secara gugup, sampai pantatnya membentur meja. YiFan menyeringai ke arahnya. "Kau lulusan dari program bisnis paling bergengsi di negara ini, Junmyeon. Kehormatanku menuntutmu untuk memunculkan sesuatu, apapun, yang lebih baik dari kata 'bagus.'"

Junmyeon menatap dada YiFan sebentar. Lalu ia mendongak menatap mata YiFan. Dia tampak serius. "Aku harus pergi."

Dia mencoba untuk berjalan melewati YiFan, tapi pemuda itu meraih lengannya dan menariknya kembali. "_I don't want you to go._"

_No, don't ask him why._ Karena YiFan tidak akan menjawab. Tidak sekarang. YiFan hanya terfokus pada kejadian di sini—dan tentunya, Junmyeon. Sisanya tidak penting. Di sisi lain, Junmyeon melihat tangan YiFan yang memegang lengannya, lalu menatap pemuda itu. "Kris..."

"_Don't leave_, Junmyeon." YiFan mengangkat tubuh Junmyeon, mendudukkannya di atas meja, dan melangkah di antara kedua kakinya. "_Stay_." Ucapnya.

Kemudian YiFan mencium leher dan menggigit telinga Junmyeon. Gadis itu bergidik. "_Stay with me_, Junmyeon." Bisik YiFan, lalu menatap ke arah mata gadis itu. "_Please_."

Junmyeon menggigit bibir. Lalu tersenyum perlahan. "_Okay_."

YiFan tersenyum membalasnya. Dan kemudian mulutnya menempel di bibir Junmyeon. Ciuman ini panjang, lambat, dan dalam. YiFan menyingkap roknya, menelusuri kulit pahanya dengan ujung jarinya. Junmyeon masih tidak memakai celana dalam.

_Most people have got to love the easy access, right?_

YiFan berlutut di depan Junmyeon. "Kris...?" Nadanya terdengar setengah pertanyaan, setengah rintihan.

"Shhh. Jika aku ingin mengungguli apa yang kau sebut 'bagus', aku perlu berkonsentrasi."

_And there's not a single coherent word between them for the rest of the night._

* * *

**...**

* * *

Setiap superhero memiliki tempat persembunyian, tempat perlindungan. Setidaknya semua superhero yang baik akan melakukannya. Begitu juga dengan tokoh utama kita, YiFan punya tempat persembunyian. _Bat Cave_ pribadi. Tempat di mana keajaiban terjadi. Di mana YiFan telah membangun legenda, yaitu kariernya.

Sebuah kantor yang ada di _apartement_-nya.

Ini adalah tempat berlindung kaum pria. Sebuah zona bebas wanita, tentu saja di lihat dari sudut pandang yang baik. Setiap orang harus memilikinya. YiFan mendekorasinya sendiri, setiap bagian, setiap detail. Jika mobilnya adalah anak bungsu, maka ruangan ini adalah anak sulungnya. Kebanggaan dan suka cita YiFan.

Lantai kayu mahoni, karpet oriental buatan tangan, sofa kulit dari Inggris. Sebuah perapian batu dan rak buku _built-in_ berjajar di salah satu dinding. Di belakang meja YiFan ada jendela lebar yang menawarkan pemandangan tak ternilai dari kota ini. Dan di sudut ada meja untuk bermain kartu di mana YiFan dan teman-temannya minum _Scotch_ tua, mengisap cerutu Kuba, dan bermain poker sebulan sekali.

Ini satu-satunya waktu di mana Xiumin diperbolehkan keluar dan bermain.

YiFan berada di mejanya, memakai celana boxer, bekerja dengan laptopnya. Itu yang ia lakukan setiap hari Minggu sore.

Junmyeon? Tidak, kalian tenang saja dia masih di sini. Tapi setelah mereka bercinta secara maraton tadi malam, kurasa YiFan harus membiarkan gadis itu tidur. Isi ulang baterai. YiFan membatalkan santap siang dengan ibunya dan mengabaikan permainan basket dengan teman-temannya. Dan sekarang YiFan menatap rancangan akhir dari sebuah kontrak ketika suara mengantuk memanggilnya dari ambang pintu.

"Hei."

YiFan mendongak dan tersenyum. "Hai."

Junmyeon mengenakan salah satu dari T-_shirt_ Yifan, T-_shirt_ hitam bergambar Metallica. Kaos itu menjuntai sampai melewati lututnya. Apa yang ia kenakan dan rambut acak-acakan sehabis tidurnya, membuat dia terlihat manis tapi seksi. Memikat. Dibandingkan dengan Junmyeon, bekerja terlihat tidak begitu membuat YiFan berselera lagi.

Junmyeon mengusap tangan keatas rambutnya saat matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan. "Ini adalah kantor yang indah, Kris. Menakjubkan."

Junmyeon adalah tipe wanita yang menghargai pentingnya sebuah ruang kerja yang menakjubkan. Jika kalian ingin menjadi pemenang, Kalian perlu sebuah kantor yang menyatakan bahwa kalian memang sudah menjadi pemenang.

"_Thanks. It's my favorite room in the apartment_."

Junmyeon tersenyum, "_I can see why_." Kemudian ia mulai berjalan di sekitar ruangan.

Junmyeon mengambil sebuah pigura dari salah satu rak dan menunjukkannya pada YiFan. "Siapa ini?"

Ini adalah foto Taemin dan YiFan saat di pantai musim panas lalu.

Gadis mungil itu mengubur YiFan sampai ke leher di pasir. "Keponakanku, Taemin."

Junmyeon menatap foto itu dan tersenyum. "Dia menggemaskan. Aku yakin dia memujamu."

"Ya, memang. Dan aku hampir yakin akan memotong tanganku untuknya jika dia memintaku, jadi cukup adil. Aku akan senang untuk mempertemukanmu dengannya suatu hari nanti."

Junmyeon tidak ragu-ragu. "Aku akan sangat menyukainya."

Junmyeon berjalan menghampiri kursi YiFan dan mengambil posisi duduk di lutut pemuda itu. YiFan membungkuk sampai bibirnya menemukan bibir Junmyeon, kemudian lidahnya mendorong jauh ke dalam bibir Junmyeon yang sekarang sudah ia kenal dengan baik.

Gadis itu merapatkan tubuhnya ke dada telanjang YiFan. "_You're so warm_."

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu YiFan dan melihat ke arah komputer. "Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

YiFan mendesah. "Ini kesepakatan dengan Jarvis _Technologies_."

Jarvis adalah sebuah perusahaan komunikasi. Mereka ingin mengakuisisi anak perusahaan satelit _broadband_.

YiFan mengusap matanya.

"Ada masalah?"

YiFan biasanya adalah serigala kesepian ketika terkait dengan urusan bisnis. YiFan tidak curhat, YiFan tidak berbagi. Pendapat priabdinya adalah satu-satunya yang diperhitungkan. Tapi berbicara dengan Junmyeon tentang bisnis seperti berbicara dengan diri sendiri. YiFan benar-benar tertarik untuk mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Ya. CEO-nya cukup pintar tapi dia tidak punya keberanian. Aku sudah punya kesepakatan sempurna yang berjajar mengantri, tapi dia tidak mau menarik pelatuk. Dia terlalu cemas tentang risikonya."

Junmyeon menggerakkan jarinya menelusuri rahang YiFan. "Setiap akuisisi memiliki risiko. Kau harus menunjukkan padanya imbalannya cukup layak."

"Itulah apa yang sedang coba kulakukan."

Junmyeon kemudian berseri. "Kau tahu, aku punya sesuatu yang bisa membantumu. Salah satu mitra studi lamaku dari Seoul _University_ mendesain _template_ untuk model valuasi baru. Jika kau menjalankannya dan angkanya akurat, mungkin saja cukup untuk membujuk Jarvis agar mau mengambil risiko."

YiFan mulai menganggap bahwa kecerdasan Junmyeon membuatnya menjadi terangsang hampir sama dengan pantatnya.

_Almost_.

"Itu ada di dalam _flash disk_ di tasku. Akan kuambilkan untukmu."

Ketika Junmyeon berdiri untuk pergi, YiFan meraih bagian bawah kaosnya dan menariknya kembali ke pangkuannya, jadi tidak mungkin Junmyeon tidak merasakan kejantanan Yifan yang tegang terus menerus. Lengan pemuda itu melingkari pinggangnya, menjebak dirinya. Mulutnya menempel telinga gadis itu.

"Sebelum kita masuk ke sana, ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan terlebih dulu."

Ada nada geli dalam suaranya saat Junmyeon bertanya, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kris?"

YiFan mengangkatnya, menyapu segala benda dari mejanya, dan membaringkan gadis itu di atasnya.

"_You_."

* * *

**...**

* * *

Mereka menghabiskan sisa hari dengan bekerja. Berbincang dan tertawa. YiFan menceritakan pada Junmyeon tentang Taemin dan Stoples Omongan Jorok yang mengisap uangnya sampai kering. Dan Junmyeon memberitahu YiFan lebih jauh tentang masa remajanya di Kangwondo Yanggu dan kafe orangtuanya. Mereka makan siang di balkon. Saat ini dingin, jadi Junmyeon duduk di pangkuan YiFan agar tetap hangat dan menyuapi pemuda itu dengan jemarinya.

YiFan tidak ingat pernah menikmati waktu seindah ini. Dan mereka bahkan tidak bercinta.

Sungguh aneh.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Saat ini jam sepuluh lewat. Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Junmyeon ada di kamar mandi.

Sendirian.

Dia mengambil pisau cukur YiFan dan mengusir pemuda itu keluar. Berbeda dengan wanita, pria tidak butuh privasi. Tidak ada kebutuhan badaniah seorang pria yang tidak akan dilakukan di depan orang lain.

Mereka tidak punya malu.

Tapi terserah, jika Junmyeon membutuhkan ruang, dia bisa mendapatkannya. YiFan menyibukkan diri sementara ia menunggu, seperti mengganti seprai. YiFan mengambil kotak kondom dari lacinya, untuk menyiapkan beberapa buah agar mudah dijangkau.

Kemudian YiFan langsung kecewa. Dan jika bisa, penisnya pasti akan menangis.

Kotaknya kosong. "Sial."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Dua orang yang berpikiran sama."

YiFan berbalik mendengar suara Junmyeon. Gadis itu berdiri di ambang pintu, satu tangan di pinggulnya, tangan yang lain berpegangan pada kusen pintu. Dia telanjang dengan indah dan mengagumkan. Vaginanya dicukur bahkan lebih pendek daripada sebelumnya, hanya ada sedikit ikal gelap. _Oh Tuhan._

YiFan terus menunggu saat dimana tubuh Junmyeon tidak lagi mempengaruhinya. Ketika YiFan merasa sudah-pernah-mengalaminya. Sejauh ini, malah sebaliknya.

Ini seperti...makan lobster. Jika kalian belum pernah memakannya, kalian berpikir, "Eh, mungkin saja." Tapi setelah kalian mencicipinya? Kesempatan untuk memakannya lagi membuat mulutmu berliur seperti Sungai Mississippi. _Because now you know how fucking delicious it really is. Even just the thought her…God._ YiFan mungkin menjadi orang pertama dalam sejarah yang mampu bermasturbasi tanpa menyentuh dirinya sendiri.

_Lihat, Mom—tanpa tangan._

Junmyeon berjalan ke arah YiFan, melingkarkan lengannya di leher YiFan dan menciumnya dengan perlahan, lidahnya keluar menelusuri bibir bawah YiFan dengan cara yang paling seksi. Dalam kondisi lain YiFan pasti sangat menyukai hal ini, dan akan langsung memakan Junmyeon saat itu juga. Namun, kali ini berbeda, dia kehabisan stok kondom, dan ia memaksa diri untuk mundur. "Junmyeon, tunggu...kita tidak bisa."

Tangan Junmyeon meluncur ke celana boxer YiFan, menuju kejantanannya yang sudah keras. Gadis itu memompanya beberapa kali. "Kupikir dia tidak setuju denganmu."

YiFan menekan keningnya dengan kening Junmyeon. "Tidak...maksudku, kita kehabisan. Kondom. Aku...um..." Suara YiFan terdengar seperti tercekik.

Dengan terpaksa YiFan menaruh tangannya di tangan Junmyeon, menghentikan gesekannya sehingga YiFan bisa merangkai beberapa kata yang dapat dipahami menjadi satu. "Aku harus pergi ke toko di sudut jalan dan membeli lebih banyak lagi...dan kemudian...Oh Tuhan, lalu aku akan bercinta denganmu sepanjang malam."

Junmyeon menunduk dan menelan ludah. Suaranya berbisik. "_Or, we could…not…use them_."

"_What?_"

YiFan belum pernah berhubungan seks tanpa kondom. Sekali pun. Bahkan saat masa remajanya. YiFan terlalu menyayangi kejantanannya sehingga takut terkena penyakit yang menyebabkan miliknya jadi mengerut dan rontok.

"Aku minum pil KB, Kris. Dan Jonghyun...dia bisa berarti banyak hal, tapi ia tidak pernah berselingkuh. Apa kau pernah...dites?"

Tentu saja YiFan pernah. Sekali sebulan, selama YiFan bisa ingat. Ini suatu keharusan untuk gaya hidupnya. Bisa dikatakan sebuah risiko profesi. Suara YiFan praktis seperti mencicit. "Ya. Aku...Aku pernah. Hasilnya bagus. Tapi...apa kau yakin?"

YiFan sudah pernah ditawari banyak hal di tempat tidur. Segala jenis alat aneh dan permainan peran yang bisa kalian bayangkan. Beberapa dari kalian mungkin tidak bisa membayangkannya. Namun bercinta tanpa pelindung belum pernah masuk dalam daftar. Ini bukan tindakan yang pintar atau aman. Seorang wanita bisa mengatakan dia minum pil KB, tapi bagaimana kalian bisa benar-benar tahu? Orang bisa mengatakan mereka bebas penyakit, tapi YiFan tidak akan meyakininya. Itu membutuhkan kepercayaan.

Dan kepercayaan tidak pernah menjadi faktor dalam kehidupan seksnya.

Ini bukan tentang saling berbagi, mengenal seseorang, dan membiarkan mereka mengenalnya. Ini tentang bagaimana cara membuatnya klimaks dan membuat gadis orgasme dalam prosesnya. Titik.

"Aku ingin merasakan milikmu, Kris. Aku ingin kau merasakan milikku. Aku tidak ingin...ada penghalang apapun diantara kita."

YiFan menatap ke dalam mata Junmyeon. Dan caranya menatap YiFan...persis seperti yang ia lakukan setelah mereka mandi kemarin. Seolah Junmyeon memberi YiFan sesuatu, sebuah hadiah. Hanya untuk pemuda itu. Dan hadiah itu adalah dirinya. Karena gadis itu mempercayai YiFan, memiliki keyakinan pada YiFan, percaya pada YiFan. Dan kalian tahu?

YiFan tak pernah ingin Junmyeon memandangnya dengan cara yang lain.

"Junmyeon, beberapa hari terakhir denganmu sungguh menakjubkan. Aku tidak pernah...Aku belum pernah..." YiFan bahkan tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. YiFan tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakan itu padanya. YiFan mencari nafkah dengan memanfaatkan kemampuannya dalam berkomunikasi. Dengan mampu mengungkapkan sebuah ide. Mendeskripsikan rencana.

Tapi pada saat ini kata-kata YiFan sangat tidak memadai.

Jadi YiFan meraih lengan atasnya dan menyeret Junmyeon kearahnya. Gadis itu mengerang karena terkejut atau senang, YiFan tidak yakin yang mana. Lidahnya meluncur masuk ke dalam bibir pemuda itu, dan tangannya menarik-narik rambutnya. Akhirnya mereka berada di tempat tidur, berdampingan, mulut melebur bersama, dan celana boxer YiFan sudah berada di atas lantai. Dengan cekatan YiFan menggerakkan tangannya meluncur di atas payudara Junmyeon, turun di perutnya, dan di antara kedua kakinya.

YiFan mengerang, "Sial, Junmyeon, ternyata kau sudah basah."

Dan memang benar. YiFan nyaris tidak menyentuhnya dan Junmyeon sudah basah kuyup untuknya. Oh Tuhan. YiFan tak pernah menginginkan siapapun atau apapun seperti ia menginginkan Junmyeon saat ini. Di sisi lain, Junmyeon menggigit kecil leher Yifan saat pemuda itu menggeser jemarinya ke dalam. Lubang kewanitaanya melingkupi jemari YiFan seperti sarung tangan, dan mereka berdua mengerang dengan keras.

Kemudian tangan Junmyeon bergerak di seluruh tubuh Yifan. Menangkup bola YiFan, membelai kejantanannya, menggaruk dada, dan punggungnya.

YiFan menggulingkan Junmyeon di bawahnya. YiFan butuh gadis itu, sekarang. Kemudian merangsang milik Junmyeon agar terbuka dengan kejantanannya, YiFan membasahi ujung penisnya dengan cairan manis Junmyeon. Dan, panas bergulung keluar darinya.

Junmyeon seperti api, memanggilnya, menariknya masuk. YiFan mendorong perlahan tapi sampai ke pangkalnya, dan mata YiFan tertutup oleh kenikmatan yang sempurna.

Junmyeon telanjang, tak terjaga, melingkupi YiFan. Gadis itu terasa...lebih. Lebih basah, lebih panas, lebih ketat. Lebih dalam segala hal. Sulit dipercaya.

Junmyeon mencengkeram pantat YiFan, meremas dan memijat dan mendesak pemuda itu untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Tapi YiFan menarik semuanya keluar, hanya agar dapat meluncur masuk kembali.

_Ya Tuhan._

YiFan mengatur temponya. Tidak lambat atau manis atau lembut. Ini brutal dan panas, dan sangat menakjubkan.

Rintihan nyaring keluar dari bibir Junmyeon. Kemudian mulut YiFan melumat bibirnya lagi, memotong rintihannya. Dan mereka mencengkeram satu sama lain, putus asa dan liar.

Seperti ini adalah pertama kalinya. Seperti ini adalah terakhir kalinya.

Junmyeon menggulung milik Yifan dengan segala cara. Seksnya menyelubungi kejantanan Yifan, kakinya melingkari pinggang pemuda itu, dan tangannya merangkul leher YiFan, semua membungkus erat seperti suatu catok yang nikmat. Dan YiFan membenamkan diri ke dalamnya, ingin menjadi lebih dekat, butuh lebih dalam. Oh Tuhan, jika bisa YiFan sangat ingin merangkak masuk dalam dirinya dan tak pernah ingin keluar lagi.

Tangan Junmyeon menemukan tangan YiFan. Jemari mereka terjalin bersama, dan YiFan menariknya bergabung di atas kepalanya. Dahi mereka saling menempel, setiap engahan, setiap napas bercampur dan berbaur. Pinggul mereka bergerak bersama, seperti aliran laut. Maju mundur. Dengan gerakan yang serempak. Bersama.

Mata mereka bertemu. "_God, Kris…don't stop…please, don't ever stop_."

YiFan tenggelam di dalam dirinya. YiFan nyaris tak bisa menarik napas. Tapi entah kenapa akhirnya YiFan bisa berkata, "_I won't. I'll never stop_."

YiFan merasakannya saat dia orgasme. Setiap inci miliknya yang basah dan panas mengetat penuh kenikmatan di sekeliling kejantanannya. Dan begitu nikmat...begitu intens sampai YiFan ingin menangis oleh kenikmatannya. YiFan membenamkan wajahnya di leher Junmyeon, menghirup aromanya, melahapnya. Dan kemudian YiFan klimaks bersamanya, di dalam rahim gadis itu. Cairannya membanjiri tubuh Junmyeon dengan dorong penuh nafsu. Aliran listrik yang indah mengaliri YiFan saat satu kata keluar dari bibirnya berulang kali:

"Junmyeon...Junmyeon...Junmyeon...Junmyeon."

Ini keajaiban.

Setelah beberapa saat, tubuh mereka terdiam. Satu-satunya suara di kamar ini adalah napas yang cepat dan debaran jantung.

Lalu Junmyeon berbisik, "Kris? _Are you all right?_" YiFan mendongak dan mendapati mata indah Junmyeon sedang menatapnya penuh keprihatinan. Tangannya menangkup pipi YiFan dengan lembut. "_You're shaking._"

Pernahkah kalian mencoba untuk mengambil foto dari sesuatu yang sangat jauh? Kalian melihat kedalam lensa dan seluruh pemandangan yang terlihat adalah gumpalan buram? Jadi kalian memainkan fokusnya, memperbesar dan memperkecilnya. Kemudian kameranya berputar dan beberapa detik kemudian—boom—jernih seketika.

Semuanya terkunci pada tempatnya.

Gambarnya sejernih kristal.

Seperti itulah apa yang YiFan rasakan—saat ini—memandang Junmyeon. Mendadak, semuanya begitu jelas. Jadi sangat jelas.

YiFan jatuh cinta pada Junmyeon. Secara total. Tanpa daya. Dengan menyedihkan.

Jatuh cinta.

Junmyeon memiliki dirinya. Jiwa dan raga.

Gadis yang selalu YiFan pikirkan. Junmyeon adalah segala hal yang tak pernah ia inginkan. Bukan hanya sempurna—dia sempurna bagi YiFan.

Ia akan melakukan apa pun untuk Junmyeon.

Apa pun.

YiFan menginginkan Junmyeon di dekatnya, dengannya. Setiap saat.

Selamanya.

Ini bukan hanya tentang seks. Ini bukan hanya tubuh indahnya atau pikiran cemerlangnya. Ini bukan hanya karena Junmyeon membuatnya berpikir atau betapa antusiasnya gadis itu menantangnya. Lebih dari semua itu.

Ini adalah semuanya.

Ini adalah dia, Kim Junmyeon.

YiFan telah melanggar setiap aturan yang pernah ia tetapkan sendiri untuk bersama Junmyeon. Dan itu bukan hanya menidurinya.

Itu untuk memiliki dia. Untuk menjaga dirinya.

Bagaimana YiFan tak pernah melihat hal ini sebelumnya? Kenapa YiFan tidak tahu?

"Hei?" Junmyeon mencium dengan lembut di bibir YiFan. "Dari mana kau pergi? Aku kehilanganmu sesaat. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku..." YiFan menelan ludah dengan susah. "Junmyeon, Aku..." YiFan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "Aku...Aku baik-baik saja." YiFan tersenyum dan balas menciumnya. "Kurasa kau sudah menguras energiku."

Junmyeon tertawa. "Wow. Tidak kusangka itu akan terjadi."

Ya, aku juga setuju.

* * *

**...TBC...**

* * *

Ini diluar rencana, saya pikir saya masih sanggup untuk mengupdate fic ini seminggu sekali atau paling lambat 10 hari dari update sebelumnya. Tapi ternyata kemarin saya benar2 sibuk, dan sejujurnya saya sedikit mengabaikan fic ini. Saya tau harusnya saya tidak kerepotan dengan hal ini, mengingat saya hanya perlu mengedit beberapa bagian, bukan mengarang full satu chapter ini. Tapi, saya juga pernah menjadi seorang reader, ketika author-nya menyajikan satu hal yang tidak maksimal pasti ada rasa kecewa setelah membacanya, dan saya tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Setelah membuat kalian menunggu begitu lama, pastinya saya ingin kesan yang muncul dari kalian adalah rasa puas bukan kecewa, tapi nyatanya, saya sudah membuat kalian kecewa sebelumnya. Maaf,

Ucapan terimakasih untuk: **LiezxoticVIP, PikaaChuu, leeyeol, galaxykimkim, kmskjw21, doremifaseul, joonmily, dirakyu, Adamas Azalea, Emmasuho, NopwillineKaiSoo, Uki96, hae15, ling-ling pandabear, marchtaotao, Nisa wonkyu, dhearagil, everadit, j12, nam mingyu, Zizi Huang, Guest, Anon, sasya, kim hae rim, kiutemy, narsih hamdan, XG-Lay 34 Army.**

Yang sudah mereview fic ini, bagi yang sudah memfollow/memfavoritkan fic ini, terima kasih banyak. Silent reader, saya masih setia menunggu kalian.

Akhir kata saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada reader yang sudah membaca fic ini. Terutama untuk **dhearagil** dan **joonmily** yang sudah menginbox saya. Terima kasih.


End file.
